Ballads Of Love
by TheDisheartened
Summary: Jack leaves Angelica on the island, but why? Will he come back to his senses in time, and come back for her? Or will all be lost, forever?
1. Waiting

**I watched all 4 Pirates of the Caribbean films the other day, because I heard the news that the 5****th**** one is being postponed again to 2017 which really pissed me off and then of course part 4 ends with one of my favourite pairings Jack x Angelica...**

**Jack and Angelica are amazing together and the chemistry on screen of Johnny Depp and Penelope Cruz had always been amazing!**  
**I really hope Penelope Cruz will return for part 5!**

**Anyway, so I finally decided to write a story for them...  
They deserve one! **

**I got this idea because of two things:  
1: Film part 2 when Jack rows away from the Black Pearl, that's being attacked by the Kraken, in the longboat and eventually gets back to go down with his ship  
2: The song Extraordinary – Clean Bandit ft. Sharma Bass  
I was watching the videoclip which is on a sort of island and it reminded me of Angelica marooned on the island...  
The song really fits them , you should listen to it!  
I've put some lyrics of the song in this chapter in **_italic_**, because I've never tried anything like it in my other stories before...**

**Looong A/N  
Sorry! I'm just nervous to post this...**

**-X-O-X-**

''Jack!'' he heard her scream after him.

She screamed his name over and over again followed by a rant in Spanish, which he assumed wasn't supposed to be kind... Her beautiful voice, screaming with fierce in the always so seductive Spanigh language... As he rowed his longboat further away from the island, the sound of her screaming became less and less audible.

For a moment he stopped rowing, trying to catch the last sound of that beautiful voice. The voice of that beautiful woman... He watched the island, now a little spot far away... For some reason he couldn't explain, Jack thought about how he had watched the Pearl being attacked by the kraken. He had been rowing in a longboat as well, getting further and further away from the ship he loved so dearly... Maybe this was the same thing?

Getting further and further away from his love he had left behind...

Was this really the right decision? Leaving Angelica, again! Stirrings. Feelings. Love. Jack huffed and reached for his compass, maybe that would help him... That's when he realised his compass wasn't there, Gibbs had it...

There was no other option, he had to leave her and go to Gibbs. The Captain continued, the island with Angelica on it slowly disappearing from view...

* * *

_Just don't say it will be alright_

_You're not holding yourself in your arms tonight_

_Don't say it will all be fine_

_In only a moment you'll say goobye_

''Jack...'' Angelica's voice was now reduced to a hoarse timid whisper...

All the screaming had made her lose her voice. She had lost her voice, just as she had lost Jack... She couldn't believe it! He had left her again, that bastard! She had told him she loved him...

Now, he knew her weakness... She love him... He'd probably known all along, that she loved him... It's was painfully obvious and trying to love him was obviously painful! He had left her!

For a minute, she had thought he had meant it... That he loved her...

''I love you!'' ''As do I. Always have, always will.'' that surely sounded like he loved her or was he talking about himself?!

Leaning in to kiss her like that... She would've done anything for that kiss! Not that it would've helped, he hadn't fallen for her lies...

Angelica got out of the water she was currently standing in as she tried to ran after him. She walked onto the beach and walked into direction of the shade of a little palmtree. She dropped down and rested her back against the tree. She tried to hold back the tears. Every time the great Captain Jack Sparrow left her, she would feel absolutely miserable!

She looked at the water, the little waves rolled onto the beach. She felt like as if the sot waves resembled her tears, soft and barely noticeable... She just simply stared at the little waves, until something caught her attention... Jack's VooDoo-doll!

She picked it up and smirked.

Angelica would make her former lover come back!

* * *

As Jack walked along the shoreline with Gibbs, talking about being a legend as the discoverer of the Fountain of Youth, he was slowly forgetting about what had happened an hour ago. The love he had left behind...

They were making their way to their new adventure, getting the Black Pearl back! Once again... Getting it out of that tiny bottle... As they were figuring out their plan, Captain Sparrow suddenly felt something hitting him on the head.

''Gibbs! You bloody Deckape!'' he hit Gibbs on the head.

''Mother of the seven seas, Jack! What are you doing?!'' Gibbs caressed the back of his head with his hands.

''You hit me, I hit you'' Jack defended himself.

''I didn't hit you!'' Gibbs argued.

The men looked at each other, both with weird looks on their faces. Suddenly, Jack's eyes got wide. The VooDoo-doll!

''Gibbs, give me back my compass!'' he snatched the thing away from his first made.

He opened it. Jack expected it to be spinning, not knowing if he wanted his ship or Angelica more... However, it knew exactly what Jack wanted and it wasn't pointing into the direction of which the two men were going...

''Bugger...'' he closed the compass.

Jack told himself the compass was only pointing that way because of the fact that Angelica had his VooDoo-doll... It had only been an hour and she was already hurting him with the weird little doll thing! Then again, why would the compass lead him to a little VooDoo-doll instead of a big Pirate ship?! Was it pointing to Angelica then? Could it really be because of Angelica?! Stirrings. Feelings. Love. No! He decided to ignore it.

''Gibbs! We need that ship!'' ''My Black Pearl!'' The Captain exclaimed.

''Aye, Captain!'' Gibbs agreed.

The men walked off, starting their new adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island, Angelica was poking Jack's doll. She could imagine how he could twitch and turn while walking, wherever he was now...

She hadn't even bothered to set up a sign, for a ship that could possibly pass by... She was waiting for Jack.

Angelica hoped it wouldn't take him too long to figure out what was happening...He was a Pirate, but Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't dumb. She hoped it wouldn't take long before he'd give in and would come to her... She was already hungry and with the sun setting, it was starting to get dark on the island...

She looked around the island, she didn't know for how long she would be able to find any kind of nutrition here... Water to drink was out of the question on this island and with the burning sun during the day, she didn't know how long she could survive... Her Captain Sparrow needed to hurry up!

''Come on, Sparrow...'' she whispered to the VooDoo-doll...

She sat on the white sand and watched as the sun disappeared in the ocean.

Waiting...

**-X-O-X-**

**I'll stop here...**

**This probably won't be a very long and big story anyway, but I won't continue if nobody like it of course... So I'll stop now and see what happens...**

**I've never written anything for a Jack x Angelica pairing before and I don't know how well read their stories are so this is sort of an experiment...  
I just love them together!**

**Bye for now...  
TilenaForever**


	2. Far Away

**Did I mention yet that English is not my first language? Well, it isn't!**

**-!-!-!**

**-X-O-X-**

Two weeks. Two bloody weeks! It had taken two weeks to get The Black Pearl back!

It had taken the famous Captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs two whole weeks to get the Pearl out of that little bottle... It had taken longer than they had expected... They'd used a lot of their time finding Gibbs his man with the goat and then another who could play the trumpet, but in the end it hadn't been the solution to get it out... Jack had been misinformed and they had to start all over again...

Eventually, The Black Pearl could be released. Neither of the man could remember exactly how they finally got it out... Weird sorcery and magic... The mysteries of the seven seas...

Anyway, it hadn't been easy! Not for The Black Pearl nor for Captain Jack Sparrow. Without the help of Jack's compass, it had been rather difficult... Gibbs had been asking him every day for the compass, he'd thought the compass would help them and normally it would have done... Jack had ignored him or wouldn't answer his question at all, because Jack knew that this time the compass wouldn't work... It would always point to the same thing...

It still did point to that bloody island! Much to Jack Sparrow's dismay...

He tried to keep telling himself that the compass just pointed to the island because of that VooDoo-doll and definitely not because of Angelica, but he was starting to get worried... If he was honest, Jack was really worried! In the two weeks while they had been searching for The Black Pearl the Captain had tried to ignore the pains and struggles that were probably caused by that little VooDoo-doll, but after a while it'd became less... When Jack felt something like an invisible person pulling his hair or poking his sides, the pain was not as strong as the first ones and the attacks weren't as frequent as in the beginning... The attacks were getting weaker...

Angelica was getting weaker...

* * *

Once again, Jack Sparrow's mind was filled with thoughts on the Spanish beauty... His Spanish beauty! It was almost as if Jack wanted to feel pain, just one little poke! A sign that she was alive! She had to be alive, she was Angelica Teach! She knew how to survive, but this time it seemed like she was just getting weaker and weaker...

Jack stood on the deck of his beloved ship, he finally got his Pearl back! Still, it didn't feel right... If something had happened to Angelica because he had ignored her first teases with his VooDoo-doll to find The Black Pearl, he would never forgive himself...

Then why did he maroon her there in the first place?! Jack sighed. He hated his stirrings! He was worried!

''What now, Capt'n? Tortuga?!'' Gibbs asked eagerly.

Captain Sparrow didn't even need to look where the compass would point to, it wouldn't be to Tortuga or rum... Angelica.

''Come on, Jack!'' Gibbs tried to reach for the compass.

''Damn you!'' Jack reluctantly opened the thing that showed what you wanted most...

''That's our heading, Capt'n?'' it didn't seem like the way to Tortuga...

''Yes!'' ''Get to work, you dogs!'' Jack barked.

The crew began running around the ship, setting off in the right direction. Jack just kept staring at the ocean,thinking...

The island... Angelica... Damn these stirrings!

* * *

The island came in view, a little spot... Just like when he had rowed away, that little spot had disappeared from view just like it was now reappearing...

Captain Sparrow looked at his compass one more time, pointing straight ahead... He shut it and sighed. He needed to do this! He went below deck, searching for food and water. Just anything there was... He got the supplies back up and dropped them in a longboat.

''Stop! Stop!'' The Black Pearl let down it's anchor.

''Jack! What on earth are you doing?!'' ''You didn't put rum in there, didya?!'' Gibbs was concerned.

''This isn't Tortuga, is'it?!'' Scrum asked at the same time.

''No...'' their Captain growled.

''Wait here, I'll be back!'' Jack jumped into the longboat.

Gibbs looked at his Captain and good friend. There was something wrong with him... Jack looked pensive... He didn't seem like himself... What was wrong?!

''Scrum! Lower the longboat!'' Captain Sparrow ordered.

''Aye!'' Scrum quickly let the boat down.

Jack started to row back the same way as he had done two weeks ago...

* * *

Stupid. Stupid stirrings. Stupid feelings. Stupid Women. He was a pirate! He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He couldn't believe he was actually doing this!

He was approaching the island. Jack squinted his eyes, trying to see if she was still there... She might as well had found a big ship to rescue her and had left the VooDoo-doll there or had decided not to use it anymore! He would be out here all for nothing with all his water and food!

No, she wasn't like... Jack knew better... She would never let him get away with this that easily...

As the longboat hit the sand, he was now close enough and he saw a body draped on the sand under a tree... She was still there! The compass would always point in the right direction...

''Angelica?'' no response...

''Angelica?'' Jack slowly got closer.

The last time she had tried to hit him and shoot him, maybe this was a trick as well? He wasn't going to take any risks, but she didn't do anything... Nothing... She just lay there.

Except for his stirring and the worry when he looked at her, there was another feeling inside of Jack... Guilt. There's was no sign on the island that indicated that she had tried to draw the attention of a big ship to rescue her... She had trusted him to come and save her! She had trusted! Always...

She had trusted him the last time before he'd left her, trusted him by the fountain to save her father, trusted him before he marooned her here... She'd always trust him and he'd always let her down... The VooDoo-doll had been her way of telling him to rescue her and he had just ignored it to find the Pearl... He'd let her down again! He felt guilty!

Once again, worry filled the Captain's mind. Was she just sleeping? Was she even still breathing?! He quickly crouched beside her and moved some hair out of her face. She looked exhausted! Except for her natural Spanish beauty, she didn't look good at all...

He placed a hand against her cheek, but she didn't even move! Angelica was too weak! The little Jack doll lay next to her... He quickly snatched it away and put it away. Even though Angelica couldn't hurt him with it right now, it was better for him to have that doll thing...

Jack gently picked Angelica up and held her in his strong arms as he walked back to the longboat. Angelica stirred in his arms and whimpered a bit. Captain Jack Sparrow looked down at her, she was breathing shallow...He held her even tighter to his chest.

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

**-X-O-X-**

**Decided that I liked the lyrics thing from the previous chapter, so put some in here as well...  
It fit the chapter...**

**Lyrics from: Far Away - Nickelback**

**Got the Nickelback song from a 'Sparrangelica' fanvideo on Youtube, because I was watching all sorts of Jack/Angelica videos...  
****My favourite is: ''Always have... Always will...'' Jack/Angelica**


	3. My Angel

**I decided to keep the whole 'lyrics-concept', every chapter will contain a piece of lyrics of a song, I just like it!  
That's why I changed the title to 'Ballads Of Love'...  
A ballad is officially a type of music from the Middle Ages that tells a story, so with this story containing lyrics of songs or whatever- you'll get it xD**

**I had a lot of different pieces of lyrics in mind for this chapter, so I struggled a bit with this chapter...  
Couldn't choose, so it took me a bit longer than I wanted to...**

**It was actually quite funny that when I was writing this chapter this afternoon I got an e-mail that I got a review on this story that said that I should update soon!  
Well, I was and I am!  
Right now!**

**I think I already have some good ideas for the other pieces of lyrics, so if there's more to come! I you want to of course!**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow gently lay Angelica down in the longboat. He looked at her, not knowing what to do... She didn't move at all, she just lay there in the hot burning Caribbean sun! Jack shuffled things around in the boat, looking for the water that he'd brought.

As soon as he found it, he stepped into the longboat and sat beside her. He gently picked Angelica up so that she was resting on his lap. He got the cork off the bottle with his teeth and spit it out, before pouring some water over her angelic face...

One part of him didn't want her to wake up, because she would kill him right and then for pouring water over her... The other part wanted nothing more than to see her eyes fluttering open, looking at him like they always did...

Nothing... Her eyes stayed shut, the only sign of life was her shallow breathing...

''Come on, Angelica'' Jack Sparrow growled.

He lifted her body higher, making her sit or actually holding her up in sitting position... Jack placed his very own hat on top of her head, trying to shield her from the sun. He brought the bottle to her lips and poured some more water, it simply streamed down her chin onto her neck and drenched her shirt...

''Bloody woman!'' what was he supposed to do?!

Slap her?! Shake her awake?! Scream in her face?! She needed to wake up!

Angelica was even a stubborn woman when she was asleep! Jack sighed. He knew it wouldn't be a nice experience, but she needed to drink! Jack pried her mouth open, bringing the bottle to her lips again. Suddenly, Angelica stirred. She surely wasn't very keen on him prying her mouth open...

''Angelica?'' the Captain watched her intently.

Angelica was stirring. She tried to pull her face away, trying to shake his hand off. It almost seemed like she trying to open her eyes...

''Angelica? I need to do this, stop fighting it! You need to drink!'' he had no idea if she could hear him...

He pried her mouth open once again and slowly tilted the bottle. She struggled against it. The water running down her throat as she gulped it down, but coughed at the same time. Jack stopped pouring as the coughs shook her body, he knew she at least drank some of it...

''That's more like it, doll...'' he gently lay her back down.

Jack started to row back to the Pearl, not letting Angelica out of his sight for even a second. Not that she noticed...

Angelica's weak body had already fallen back asleep...

* * *

The whole crew stood there in awe as they saw their Captain climbing back on board of this beloved ship with what looked like a woman hanging over his shoulder.

''Thanks for your help, Gibbs! I didn't need it at all!'' Captain Sparrow said sarcastically.

''I'm sorry Capt'n, but you never said you were bringing a person aboard and a woman at that!'' Gibbs rushed over.

Jack flipped Angelica from his shoulder back into his arms. Gibbs eyes widened.

''Jack, Angelica Teach! The woman from Seville... Blackbeard's daughter...'' he exclaimed.

''I'm not blind! Gibbs, go get my hat!'' his Captain ordered.

''Your hat, Capt'n?'' Gibbs didn't see it anywhere...

''It's in the water... It fell off her head when I had to drag her up here, all by myself!'' Jack shot Gibbs an angry look.

''She got to wear your hat?!'' nobody got to wear Captain Jack Sparrow his hat!

''Shut it! Just go get it!'' Jack pushed him overboard with Angelica still in his arms.

He watched as the poor man fell into the water and came up for air, coughing loudly. Both men shot each other a death glare, before Gibbs startied to swim towards the hat while Jack turned around and walked to his cabin.

Angelica needed a good place to rest.

* * *

Jack Sparrow looked at her as he sat on the edge of his bed. Angelica looked so peaceful, innocent... Just like when they'd first met... All dressed in white, on the white sheets of his bed and her dark hair pooling around her head on the pillow like a Halo... Just like when he had burst into her bedroom in the convent, his Spanish angel...

Back then, she hadn't known anything about what life really was about or a Pirate's life for that matter... He had taught her so many things... First of all, English, sword fighting, drinking rum, how to make love to a man... Although, he wasn't quite sure if he had really been her fist... She surely had a talent!

They used to lay in each other's arms for hours on the beach. Making love or just talking... He had put everything on hold just for her and it hadn't bothered him at all... That's when he knew he had to leave her... When his stirrings of feelings or whatever had started to arise, he knew things were getting to serious... Too serious for a Pirate! Too close! He had left her behind, his angel with a broken heart...

_I used to treat you sweetly_

_I would pull you to my chest as you cried about the ocean slipping quickly through your hands_

_You were searching for one grain of sand along an endless beach_

_What do I say?_

_What do I do?_

_To show all the ways my heart is slowly shattering for you_

Jack closed his eyes trying to block out the memories and images of her tear-stained face as he left her the first or her screams as he rowed away, just two weeks ago... Seeing her hurt, hurt him... Bloody stirrings!

Jack's eyes snapped back open, he couldn't believe it! He had let his feelings get in the way again! He put everything on hold again, even though it was just a trip to Tortuga... For her! To save her, again! He had felt guilty! Captain Jack Sparrow never felt guilty about anything!

She'd always had that effect on him... She would always make it back to him, it didn't matter how far he went... Dressing up as Jack made him go to her, because he was jealous about the 'other Captain Jack Sparrow'... Saving her a the Fountain of Youth, instead of using it for himself... Even saving her now, even though he had marooned on that island himself!

Captain Sparrow sighed. He got up and checked if Angelica had everything she needed if she would wake up... He put water and bread beside the bed, everything seemed to be in order... He looked at her one more time, before leaving the cabin.

He needed to get some air...

**-X-O-X-**

**Is Jack slowly surrendering to his so called 'stirrings'?!**

**I know, this chapter is fully focussed on Jack... Planning to get the next chapter fully focussed on Angelica...  
The storyline will develop slower if I do it like this with more background information, but you've asked to make it a longer story than just the couple of chapter I intended to write and this is my way of making it longer...**

**Lyrics from: One Grain Of Sand – Ron Pope  
**

**I cut some lyrics out of the original:  
'I used to treat you sweetly I would pull you to my chest as you cried about the ocean slipping quickly through your hands'  
'You were searching for one grain of sand along an endless beach'  
'As I was building you a castle that you refused to see'**

**'What do I say? What do I do?'  
'To show all the ways my heart is shattering for you'  
'What do I say? What do I do?'**


	4. Who Owns My Heart

**Can I just say I love all your support for this story! I never thought that I would even get reviews for this and what is it already-? 12 reviews or something like that... I love reading them!**

**I feel like this chapter is a bit boring, it feels like just a filler chapter...  
I just really wanted to use these lyrics!XD**

**-X-O-X-**

Angelica's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up and looked around. She had that feeling like she was being watched again... Angelica couldn't remember a lot, she'd had a troubled sleep and had felt a presence beside her more than once...

However, there was no-one there... She looked around the cabin. Not a single soul there... Her eyes rested on the bread and water beside the bed. Angelica eagerly took the bread and the water.

While she was feasting on the first real nutrition she'd had in two weeks, it did occur to her that she wasn't on the island anymore... She was in a cabin, on a bed! With bread and water! She had been saved!

She had been saved... Why wasn't she happy about it? She wasn't dead and still she wasn't happy... Her plan hadn't worked! She had been saved by a ship...

Just like Jack had said... She had been saved by a ship, not by Jack! Jack hadn't come for her... The bastard had left her to die! Did he want her to die?! What happened to the man who had almost loved her once, to the man she still loved so dearly even after everything?!

She had pestered him with that stupid VooDoo-doll, why hadn't he come for her?! Angelica's eyes got wide, the doll! She lost it! Everything she'd ever have of Captain Jack Sparrow was gone now... He was gone...

She'd lost him! She couldn't believe it! Tears were pricking behind her eyes... No, Angelica! You'll not waste another tear on that bloody Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, not a single one!

Angelica really tried her hardest not to cry for him again, but just thinking about Jack made all those painful memories come back to her... The times that he'd hurt her, the time that he hadn't, the times that he had actually been there for her, the times that he'd left her and the times where they'd met again...

Those were the worst! Seeing him again... Angelica would always tell herself to not let him in again, to keep her guards up... The only problem was that Jack Sparrow was her weakness, it only took seconds for him to be back in her heart...

He owned her heart! The only person she had left... She was now his and only his, but still he'd left her! He had destroyed everything and everybody in her life...

Destroyed even her own father, the great Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach ! Angelica blamed herself... If she hadn't dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow to get a crew, the real Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't have come for her and he wouldn't have come to the Fountain of Youth... Her father could have got all the years he needed!

Why did she ever think of forcing Jack aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge and bringing him along to the Fountain anyway?! She just couldn't resist him! As soon as her eyes had seen him in the Captain's Daughter tavern, it was over for her... They fought, they kissed and she was lost! All his, once again...

Ever since that night in the convent, after he'd taken her away and they 'd shared their first kiss... There was something in his kiss that drew her to him, she'd fall for all over again... Over the years, it had happened just like that every time...

_I thought about our last kiss_

_How it felt_

_The way you tasted_

_Sometimes I start to wonder_

_Was it just a lie?_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving and the dreams you left behind_

_You didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape_

'_Cause I'm not fine at all_

Angelica wiped a single tear of her cheek. It had happened...One more tear had spilled for Jack Sparrow...

Angelica suddenly wished that the water was rum instead. She needed to drink her sorrows away. She needed to forget her Captain Jack Sparrow, just like he had forgotten his Angelica Teach!

She let herself fall back on the bed. Her eyes closed, trying to hold back more tears...

She was all alone...

* * *

Little did Angelica know that she wasn't alone at all, if she had just stepped out of the cabin... Outside, stood that only person who was left for her... The man who owned her heart... She was on his ship!

Captain Jack Sparrow.

He had come back for her. He had saved her.

Jack stood on deck of his beloved ship The Black Pearl and watched his smudgy crew run around, they had their heading!

''Tortuga, finally!'' Gibbs suddenly stood next to him.

''Aye, Tortuga...'' the Captain nodded.

''Ladies and rum!'' Scrum was as excited as a virgin on her wedding night!

Scrum was a weird lad... According to Jack, he had a lot to learn about the Pirate's life. By the look of it, Scrum hadn't seen much of the great things of the world. Such as women... Captain Sparrow was sure of it, after what had happened with the mermaids weeks before... Jack sometimes felt bad for the guy, he kind of liked Scrum. Scrum clearly liked Jack too, he jumped ships from the Queen Anne's Revenge to The Black Pearl as soon as he heard that the great Captain Jack Sparrow was looking for men for his crew... Scrum just actually wanted to be just like him!

''Of course, Capt'n- You already have a lady...'' Scrum was clearly referring to Angelica.

''She's not my lady...'' Jack argued.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. When would his friend finally stop denying it?! He liked the Spanish beauty! His stirrings were just simply true feelings!

''Well, if she's not yours... I'll have her! Miss Angelica is quite something!'' Scrum laughed.

His smile was soon wiped of his face, when he saw his Captain looking at him. Captain Sparrow's look shot daggers at his crewmember.

''-'M sorry, Sir... I'll be going, Sir...'' Scrum hurried off.

Gibbs broke out in a laughing fit that he had been holding in ever since the conversation of his Captain and Scrum had started.

''That poor man!'' Gibbs laughed.

''Shut it!'' the Captain growled.

''Just admit it, Jack!'' ''''You still love her!'' Gibbs words sounded just like the last conversation Jack Sparrow had with Angelica...

''Shut it, I say!'' Jack stormed off.

Love was clearly a dangerous and complicated thing...

**-X-O-X-**

**Planning to get Angelica and Jack to 'meet again' next chapter  
Angelica will get out of the cabin and will find out on whose ship she is or something...**

**Actually, I don't know when the next update will be...  
School has started again, so I'll have less time to write...  
I'll try to write on the weekends, I promise!  
I'M SORRY!**

**I adore the song Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer  
I really wanted to use their lyrics!**

**Lyrics from: Amnesia – 5 Seconds Of Summer**

**I somewhat adjusted the lyrics again...  
Original:  
'I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted'  
'I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted'  
'And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine'**

**'Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?'**  
**'When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?'**

**'Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?'**  
**'If what we had was real, how could you be fine?'**

**''Cause I'm not fine at all'**

**'I remember the day you told me you were leaving'**  
**'I remember the make-up running down your face'**  
**'And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them'**  
**'Like every single wish we ever made'**  
**'I wish that I could wake up with amnesia'**  
**'And forget about the stupid little things'**  
**'Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you'**  
**'And the memories I never can escape'**

**''Cause I'm not fine at all'**

**Okay that was it for now!  
Hope to see you soon!**


	5. Broken

**I'M SOOO SOORRRYYYY! THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG!  
School is just taken up a terrible amount of my time...**

**I made a longer chapter to make it up to you guys!**

**I feel like the grammar in this chapter just s*cks... I don't know what's wrong with me today, but my English seems poor at the moment...**

**So like you've probably noticed, the characters in this story besides Jack and Angelica are mainly Gibbs and Scrum...  
Gibbs is just genius and I really liked Scrum's character in part 4...**

**Angelica's finally going outside for a bit...**

**Just quickly reposting this, 'cause something went wrong...**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow looked pensive. Captain Jack Sparrow almost never looked pensive, but now he was… For at least the last 10 minutes, he had been thinking about Angelica... It was true, having a woman on board would always bring trouble...

When was she finally going to come out of that cabin?! It had been 3 days already!

Jack had got Angelica of the island 3 days ago. The first 2 days she had been asleep, she had been weak and had needed the rest... Jack would regularly check on her and he would always find her sleeping... He would watch her sleep and after a long day of work on his beloved ship, he would carefully creep into the bed beside her and sleep peacefully next to her... Until yesterday...

When Captain Sparrow had entered his cabin last night, he had noticed that the pieces of bread and the water were gone... Angelica had woken up! Jack had crept closer to the bed, almost feeling something of relief... However, when he got to get a good look of Angelica, he'd noticed that she had been crying... Tears dried on her cheeks...

Jack hadn't known what to do... Why had she been crying?! He hated to see her like that! He'd gone outside again, he couldn't handle seeing his angel hurt...

He hadn't slept at all! He'd just wandered around The Black Pearl. Maybe that's why his eyes kept falling shut...

What if he just went in there? Talk to her... Lose the smirks and grins... Be nice to her for once... Just be her Jack, could he do that?! The idea made him feel uncomfortable... No, he wouldn't do it! It was better to stay here...

Waiting for her...

* * *

3 days... Or at least that's how long she supposed she was on this ship...

Angelica was staring at the door. What was waiting for her behind it? A new world?! A new life?! She had mixed feelings as she got off the bed and slowly approached the door...

Little did she know that there wasn't a new life waiting for her at all, just the old same... On a ship, with Captain Jack Sparrow...

As she pushed the door open and it creaked, she'd find out soon enough...

Angelica squinted her eyes against the bright daylight and the beaming sun, she hadn't been outside in three days!

As her eyes adapted to the light, she saw the details of the ship she was on... A ship that she didn't really recognise, but still sort of vaguely remembered...

Her eyes scanned the ship, her surroundings, the objects on it and the pirates and sailors moving and running around, until her eyes rested on that one particular man...

That hat, his long hair, his figure, the way he stood there as if he was watching over everything like the God of the seas, his toothy grin spreading across his face as soon as he saw her...

Angelica couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it! She was on The Black Pearl! There was Pirate Jack Sparrow!

Angelica knew she should be happy... He actually had saved her, but too late! Two weeks! She had been close to dying!

Jack approached her, the grin still plastered on his face. He couldn't help it, something about her made him just want to put a guard up and grin... Smirks, grins, mean comments, always... He couldn't just her know that he liked her, now could he?! Of course not, he was a pirate!

''Finally, darling! Awake, at last!'' his arms spread wide.

''What are you doing here?!'' she took a step back.

''Wel... –Tis my ship, luv'' Jack Sparrow grinned again.

''What am I doing here?!'' Angelica asked instead.

''Don't you remember?'' Jack tried to hide his sudden concern...

''I do, Jack! I hate you!'' with that she whirled around and stormed back into the cabin.

Jack cringed as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Captain Sparrow walked around his ship, across the deck, upper deck, below decks, all the way from the back of the ship to the front and back, he went everywhere, except to his own cabin... That was taken! Jack had spent his whole day wandering around The Pearl! The Captain finally stopped his tour and rested against the rail. He was tired.

Jack was sulking and of course his good friend Gibbs saw that immediately...

''Ms. Teach still hasn't come out of the cabin yet, Capt'n?'' Gibbs approached his Captain.

''She has...'' Jack didn't really sound excited...

''Jack, that's fantastic news!'' Gibbs saw his friends' expression...

''It's not?'' he asked cautiously.

''She got back in! Bloody woman! She stole my cabin!'' ''She locked me out of my own cabin!'' Jack exclaimed.

''She wasn't happy to see you then?'' Gibbs already knew the answer to his question...

''I saved her!'' Jack argued.

''I think she's still mad because you left her... Again... Marooned her on an island, at that!'' he told his good friend.

''I know that!'' Jack stormed off.

This was nonsense! He was going to bed! His own bed!

He needed sleep!

* * *

Jack stumbled into his gloomy cabin and saw his bed, finally! Finally a chance at some sleep! Last night he hadn't slept because of Angelica, but tonight he wouldn't care! He didn't mind her being there, of course he didn't mind that Angelica Teach was in his bed, but the biggest reason for his carelessness was that he just wanted some sleep! He would even share a bed with Scrum if he had to!

Jack gratefully let his body rest on the comfortable bed. He knew Angelica wasn't asleep, even though she was facing the other way...

Angelica had heard him come in. She hadn't been able to fall asleep yet, because she had been thinking about Jack... She couldn't believe she was actually on The Black Pearl, saved by Captain Jack Sparrow himself!

She tensed up when his leg touched hers as he made himself comfortable... It made her feel uncomfortable! All those feelings she had for him...

''Jack... I want you to leave... Could you sleep somewhere else tonight? I'm asking nicely...'' Angelica muttered.

''It is my bed!'' ''Besides, I slept beside you for the past 3 days...'' Jack talked with his eyes closed.

Angelica pricked up her ears at that comment. She knew it! She had felt a presence beside her! It had been Jack!

''You being here... It makes me uncomfortable...'' ''It pains me...'' how could she share a bed with the man who hurt her over and over again, but at the same time loved so much?!

''Pains you?!'' ''Do you think this doesn't pains me?!'' he forcefully pulled her close to him all of a sudden...

Jack didn't really mean to pull her with such force but he couldn't help himself. He was irritated because of his lack of sleep and now she was telling him that he was hurting her by being in the same bed?! Did she really think this was easy for him?!

''Do you think I want to come back to you every time?! Do you think I like crawling back to you?! To save you?!'' ''You're not careful enough! You only care for others and never for your own life! You got poisoned trying to save your father! You made no attempt at all to get rescued, on a well-travelled trade route!'' he let it all out...

''I thought you'd save me! I had that stupid doll! It took you two weeks!'' ''I trusted you to save me, I trusted you!'' Angelica her voice cracked.

''You can't trust pirates, Angelica! You're too naive and careless! Women don't go well with pirates... You're clouding my judgement... Thinking about you all the time...'' ''I can't have you here! It's not safe! What if something happens to you?! What if something happen to me?!'' it would destroy Angelica seeing Jack die...

His stirrings for her were strong and maybe that's why he marooned her on that island... It was not safe for the both of them... It something happened to one of them, the other would not be able to go on... Leaving her had been the safest choice, she'd have had to move on without him and be happy!

Jack came back to reality, he'd said everything he had wanted to say to her... She needed to know... He released her from his strong grip and Angelica immediately scooted to the other side of the bed.

It was quiet now, both waiting for the other to speak...

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you  
_

Neither of them did speak, though...

They lay quietly next to each other in the dark, their wandering minds making falling asleep impossible right now...

Thinking about each other...

**-X-O-X-**

**Captain Jack Sparrow slowly admitting to his feelings, in his own way of course...**

**I'll really try to write the next chapter as fast as I could!  
I already have a lot of ideas...**

**Lyrics from: Broken – Lifehouse**

**Original lyrics:  
''The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight''  
''Maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time''  
''I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts''  
''I am damaged at best, like you already figured out''**

''**I falling apart, I'm barely breathing''  
''With a broken heart that's still beating''  
''In the pain there is healing''  
''In your name I find meaning''  
''So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on''  
''I barely holdin' on to you''**


	6. Not Under Control

**This is all taking so much longer than I thought it would! I'M SO SORRY!  
I'm just going to keep apologizing, I just feel guilty and I absolutely hate it when I can't update!  
I have all these idea planned, but just no time to write them!**

**I HATE SCHOOL!**

**-X-O-X-**

The next morning it was still quiet in the cabin. Not a single word had been uttered after last night's revelations, that hadn't changed... The only thing that had changed was that the two pirates weren't on the other sides of the bed anymore, they were lying in each other's arms!

It would always be like this. They just couldn't help it, it was like this natural force would pull them to each other... They couldn't go to sleep in the same room when they were fighting, 'cause they would always end up close to each other again the next morning... Not because they wanted to, unconsciously they would just turn to each other...

It wasn't any different this time. Angelica stirred a bit, slowly waking from her slumber. She was still half asleep and didn't see the harm in waking up in Jack Sparrow's arms...

Sleep was still clouding her judgement. She wasn't able to remember what had happened the night before just yet... Even after all those years, waking up in a position like this just felt normal to her... She yawned and still with her eyes closed, she pecked Jack on the lips out of habit. It was a thing she always used to do all those years ago when she'd wake up, when he hadn't left her yet and broken her heart...

Jack stirred, her kiss waking him. He wasn't really aware of what was happening or what had happened hours before either... A small smile tugged on his lips as he put his arms tighter around her. He was content with her warm body so close to him and the couple stayed in that position for a couple of seconds.

_I might be anyone_

_When the daylight comes you feel so cold_

_You know_

_I'm too afraid of my heart to let you go_

_Waiting for the fire to light_

_Feeling like we could do right_

'_Cause freedom is a lonely road  
_

Suddenly, Angelica's eyes snapped open. Sleep had vanished from her mind and she was now fully awake. What was she doing?! She was mad at Jack! She got out of his grip and shot out of the bed. She moved to the other side of the cabin and glared at him.

How could she be so stupid?! She'd kissed him! She hated it when this happened... Well, she couldn't really blame herself... It had happened automatically... It was a habit... She hated this!

Jack stirred, he missed the warmth of a body next to him... Where was Angelica?

''Where did you go?'' the Captain opened one eye.

He saw her glaring at him. She didn't say anything.

''What's the matter now, luv?'' he smirked.

Captain Sparrow got out of his bed and approached her. Angelica kept on glaring at him.

''Why don't you finish what you've started, ey? You can't just give me a tiny kiss, a peck on the lips... Give Captain Sparrow a proper kiss'' he smirked.

Angelica couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe him! Last night, he had been so different! Sad, almost vulnerable! Making her feel guilty about being careless and risking her life for pirates... Now, he was smirking again!

''Come on, Angel... Give ol' Jack a kiss'' ''Don't be like that...'' Jack stroke his hand across her cheeck.

''You were the one saying mean things last night'' Angelica slapped his hand away.

''It was just the truth, luv'' ''The truth sets you free... Besides, you just kissed me!'' Jack said.

''It happened automatically!'' Angelica defended.

''Don't tell me you didn't like the feeling'' Jack smirked again.

''Like I said, I happened automatically!'' ''It's a habit!'' she raised her voice.

''Calm down, luv...'' ''Wait- No, don't calm down!'' Jack Sparrow grinned his toothy grin.

''You're even more beautiful when you're angry!'' he slowly leaned in.

''Jack, what are you doing?'' Angelica tried to hold him at a distance.

Jack didn't answer, he kept on leaning in closer to her. His face was only inches away from hers.

''Just finishing what you started, luv...'' he closed the gap between them.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Angelica gave in. She couldn't help it! It was just... Just... He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

Their kiss was slow, but passionate. All the harsh words of last night were forgotten... It was only about them. Nothing else... No! Angelica, stop! A voice in her head was screaming for her to pull away, but her heart was fighting against it... With all her strength, physically and mentally, she pushed him off of her...

''I'm still mad at you...'' she breathed.

''Are you?'' he was mocking her now...

Angelica's lips crashed back onto his. She just couldn't help herself! His arms snaked around her waist as her hands held on tight to his neck. They were fighting for dominance, as well as fighting for air to breathe... It felt like this kiss could go on for hours, maybe it could... It wasn't like they had anything better to do, now did they?

It was quite a good question, if you came to think about it... What was Angelica going to do on The Black Pearl? She hadn't expected to end up here, she was supposed to leave the Fountain with her father still alive and more years to live for him to save his soul... With or without Jack... She hadn't had time to figure that out yet when the fight had broke out the Fountain of Youth...

What were they going to do now?!

She gently pushed Jack away.

''Jack, what are we going to do? Where are we going?'' she asked.

''Tortuga'' he replied.

Captain Sparrow had promised his crew that they would set sail to Tortuga. They deserved it after they'd scrubbed and repaired The Pearl from head to toe and caught the little monkey Jack... Being in that little bottle hadn't done the ship any good... The boys deserved a bit of fun in Tortuga!

Angelica didn't seemed to be so pleased with that answer, though... What was he going to do in Tortuga?! She could only imagine! Bloody Pirate!

''Tortuga?! Really, Jack?! Tortuga?!'' she shrieked.

''What?!'' Jack was confused.

Tortuga, that was the answer. He was just telling the truth! What was her problem now?!

''What did you even bother to save me, Jack?! Why?!'' ''Why did you even get me here, if you are going to your whores in Tortuga the next day?!'' her anger was building up.

Jack Sparrow was stumped.

What had just happened?! What was she talking about?!

''Get out!'' Angelica pointed to the door.

''This is my cabin!'' she couldn't just kick him out of his own cabin!

''You're the one who put me here in the first place!'' Angelica shot back.

''What was I supposed to do, Angelica?! Put you below decks with the crew?! I'm sorry for looking out for you!'' ''I'm sorry that I had to save you!'' Jack thought she should be grateful!

''Why did you?! You don't seem to care about my feelings anyway!'' ''Why did you save me?!'' Why couldn't he just tell her what she wanted to hear?!

The same old thing that every girl wanted to hear from the man she loved!

''I didn't want to save you!'' the Captain yelled.

''What?!'' the room suddenly fell quiet.

Jack opened him mouth, but closed it again. He didn't know what to say... He stared at the ground. That had come out wrong... He hadn't meant it like that! It was just that had been trying to ignore his stirrings at the time, he'd ignored his compass after all... He just hadn't wanted for his feelings to get in the way again, to go after her again...

Of course he had wanted to save her life!

Jack looked up and saw tears welling up in Angelica's eyes. Oh God... He couldn't handle seeing her cry!

''You didn't want to save me?'' she choked out.

''No, I did! I- I don't know...'' ''I didn't want you to die!''How was he supposed to explain all this?!

''Liar!'' she pushed him.

''Damn you, bloody woman!'' Jack felt frustrated.

He was telling the truth! Why did nobody ever believe him?! He was able to tell the truth sometimes...

He turned around and stormed off. Slamming the door shut, as he left the cabin. Once again, he was leaving his own cabin...

That woman now owned everything this Captain had left. She was in his cabin, she had invaded his mind, his head filled with thoughts about her every minute of peace and quiet he got, she was a part of his soul...

Most importantly, she owned his heart.

**-X-O-X-**

**Jack being classy ol' Jack**

**A lot of fighting, a lot of arguments... I know... But we're dealing with Angelica and Jack here!**

**Found it quite funny that the lyrics I've used in this chapter weren't from one of those sweet lovesongs, but just from DJs**

**Lyrics from: Under Control – Calvin Harris &amp; Alesso**

**Original lyrics:  
****'I might be anyone'  
'A lone fool out in the sun'  
'Your heartbeat of solid gold'  
'I love you, you'll never know'**

**'When the daylight comes you feel so cold, you know'  
****'I'm too afraid of my heart to let you go'**

**'Waiting for the fire to light'**  
**'Feeling like we could do right'**  
**'Be the one that makes tonight'**  
**'Cause freedom is a lonely road'**  
**'We're under control'**


	7. In Your Arms With Sea Salt And Rum

**Chapter 7 already!**

**I'm taking a long time with actually getting this story somewhere, the storyline is developing really slowly... I know that and I'm sorry about it!  
The good news is that I have most of the next chapters already planned out, I just don't have time to actually write it... *sigh***

**I love the lyrics in this chapter, because I didn't pick them myself! Sound weird, huh?!  
I got these lyrics from a PM one of you readers sent me.  
So I listened to the song and the lyrics fit perfectly for the story, basically the whole song would have fit in the story!  
It's so great that you're all reading my story and even have lyrics ideas, because a certain song makes you think about Jack &amp; Angelica and my story!  
I love it!**

**I love you guys!**

**-X-O-X-**

Flowers. Sea salt. Oil of almonds. The smell of flowers, sea salt and oil of almonds. The smell of flowers, sea salt and oil of almonds filled his nostrils. Captain Jack Sparrow opened his eyes, waking from his slumber. What was that amazing smell?

Hair tickled the side of his face. Hair that smelled like flowers, sea salt and oil of almonds. The Captain inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of her hair, he loved the smell of her... He wondered how she could still have that wonderful scent around her, after weeks on the sea...

Angelica was snuggled up to him, her head resting on her shoulder and half of her long hair covering Jack Sparrow his face. Once again, she had rolled to his side during the night. Officially they still weren't speaking... Three weeks. It had been three weeks... Three weeks since their fight about The Black Pearl's destination, Tortuga...

Jack watched the beautiful woman that lay so close to him. He watched her face. She was absolutely gorgeous! Jack's eyes rested on her lips, red and plump... Jack swallowed hard. Could he risk it? Should he risk it? Just to steal a quick kiss... A peck on the lips, that would be all...

He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Angelica stirred, feeling his kiss on her lips. Automatically, she kissed him back. After almost ten years of not being together, things still happened automatically... Like this 'Good Morning Kiss'.

Angelica opened her eyes, now fully awake. She stared Jack right in the face. As soon as Jack realised he had woken her up, he broke the kiss and scooted out of the bed.

She was going to kill him for sure this time, he thought.

''We'll be arriving in Tortuga soon... Just a couple of hours...'' he cleared his throat.

Before Angelica could say anything, or could get out of the bed to kill him for that matter, he walked out of the cabin. Angelica was left there, confused...

She turned on her side and curled up in a ball, pulling the sheet closer around her body. She let her fingers rest on the lips that had just been kissed by a certain Pirate and sighed. She missed him...

She was still mad at him for going to Tortuga for the ladies while she was here with him, but she had to admit that she missed him... She loved waking up in his strong arms, even though it was never her intention to end up in his arms when she would go to bed the night before... There was just this great connection that they had between them...

She felt alone now! She understood why he had left, because he'd thought that she would have got mad, but she actually hadn't wanted for him to go... She didn't know what she wanted! It was all one big mess!

_Silence is filling me up_

_I tried so many times to reach you_

_But nothing is ever enough_

_Still, I'm trying to get through_

_'Cause the distance is filling me_

_Caught up in the change of your love_

_Holding on to memories_

_Don't want to be in between_

_I'm lost without you_

_I just want to be in your arms_

_I only want to feel safe_

_In your arms_

She missed him. She didn't want to get out of bed... Just in a couple of hours the ship would stop in Tortuga and she would lose him, he would go out and drink the night away with whomever he could find in Tortuga of female company...

Angelica shook her head at the thought, she hated it!

She hated him, but truth to be told: she loved him more...

* * *

Hours later, Jack stood at the rail of the ship. He stared at the sea, the water slowly getting darker as the sun started to set...

''Capt'n, Tortuga!'' Scrum pointed into the distance.

He was almost jumping up and down of excitement. Captain Sparrow rolled his eyes. The young man still thought that women were easy... Well, maybe in Tortuga they were easy... However, in real life they were the most difficult species in the world!

Jack nodded and stared at the little spot i the distance that was slowly becoming bigger and bigger in view... He sighed. How much he wanted to get off the ship and walk around the dirty street of Tortuga...

It didn't take long for The Black Pearl to moor at the docks of Tortuga. All the sailors and pirates got off the ship as quick as they could.

''Mind the ship'' ''Mind the ship'' ''Mind the ship'' it was passed on from one crewmember to another...

Nobody wanted to be the last, nobody wanted to miss out on the night that was ahead...

''Mind th-'' Scrum was next in line.

''Stop that! Go!'' ''I'll mind the ship! Now all of you seadogs, get off me ship!'' Captain Sparrow barked.

''Capt'n! You're staying?! Are you sure?!'' Gibbs was already standing on the docks.

''I said go, Gibbs!'' Jack couldn't believe he was doing this...

Gibbs shook his head.

''He's staying for the lass... Slap me thrice and try to tell me again that pirates can't fall in love...'' the First Mate mumbled to himself, before walking off.

Jack watched his friend getting lost in the crowd of drunken men and ladies of the night. Jack listened to all the familiar sounds of his favourite destination... Shattering glass, laughter, screams, the perfect sounds of Tortuga...

Was it worth it?!

* * *

Angelica was still in the cabin. There was no way in hell she was going off this ship! She could only imagine all the things that she would see there that she really didn't need to see, seeing Jack doing things she didn't approve of...

Suddenly, she realised that it had become awfully quiet outside... She walked up to the cabin doors and pressed her ear against it. Nothing...

The men must have left, she thought. She smiled. They were all gone...

She could go outside now, she had the ship all to herself!

* * *

Angelica walked out of the cabin, taking a deep intake of breath of the salty air. She smiled contently, she had always loved the smell of the sea...

Jack watched her coming out of his cabin from afar. She hadn't seen him yet. He stared at her for a couple of minutes, watching her walking around The Pearl on her own, before he slowly started to approach her.

Angelica stood at the rail, watching the reflection of the stars on the sea's surface. She had no idea that Jack was almost right behind her...

''Decided to go out, love?'' he said.

Angelica whirled around. He had scared her to death! She thought she was the only one left on the ship!

''Jack!'' she gasped.

''What are you doing here?!'' her heart was pounding in her chest.

''Did I give ya a fright, luv?'' Jack chuckled.

''I volunteered to keep an eye on the ship...'' he answered her question.

''You volunteered?'' ''Why? I'm here'' ''You could have gone out...'' she pointed out.

''But I didn't... And besides, I couldn't let a woman guard me ship'' he smirked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. Bastard!

''Why is that, because I'm a woman?! Women can be pirates too, they can guard ships!'' she got defensive.

''This is Tortuga, luv'' ''Drunken men everywhere! Who knows what could happen to you here alone...'' Jack looked at her.

He loved it when she got all fired up, all that Spanish temperament! She was so beautiful!

''Why do you care?!'' Angelica demanded to know.

''How about some dinner, ey?!'' he quickly ignored her question and walked below decks to find something to eat...

Angelica huffed. He had to be kidding her! Why couldn't he just answer those questions?! Why couldn't he just be clear with her?! Did he actually care or was it just all a little facade?! If he'd only tell her how he felt...

Angelica was determined to find out more tonight!

**-X-O-X-**

**I'm planning to work 'the rest of the night' out in the next chapter.  
Will it be a 'date'?  
Will Angelica find out more about Jack's feeling towards her?**

**Special thanks to Maddz2 for the lyrics suggestion!**

**Lyrics: In Your Arms – Medina**

**Original lyrics:  
''****Silence is filling me up''  
''I tried so many times to reach you''  
''But nothing is ever enough''  
''Still, I'm trying to get through''**

**''Cause the distance is filling me'**  
**'Have this thrill's killing me'**  
**'Caught up in the change of your love'**

**'Holding on to memories'**  
**'Don't wanna to be in between'**  
**'I'm lost without you''**  
**'I just wanna to be in your arms'**

**''I only wanna feel safe'**  
**''Been waiting for eternity'**  
**''Cause all I want to do is feel safe'**  
**'In your arms'**


	8. Go To Sleep

**I know this once again took me too long!  
BUT I have an excuse- I had exams!**

**I started writing this right after I finished my exams, that's how devoted I am to my readers hehe;p**

**There's a sort of flashback in this chapter. I didn't put it in **_**italics **_**because the lyrics are already in **_italics_**, I'm sure you'll be able to find out when the flashback starts... -there in between those lines-  
The flashback is not exactly what I thought it would be, not exactly what I had in mind... But I've decided to keep this chapter just the way it is!  
It switches between past simple and past perfect tenses a bit...**

**Chapter title 'Go To Sleep': because I doubted to put the lyrics of 'Go To Sleep - Krezip' instead of the lyrics that I've chosen for this chapter, 'May I - Trading Yesterday'**

**-X-O-X-**

''Then, the little bugger bit my toe!'' Captain Jack Sparrow's voice echoed over the almost empty deck.

''A sea-turtle bit your toe?!'' Angelica laughed.

''Aye! I swear on me life!'' Jack took another gulp of wine.

''So, this is one of those memorable moments where the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is actually telling the truth?'' Angelica raised her eyebrow.

''Yes, yes it is... Like I said before, I do that quite often! Telling the truth...'' Jack grinned.

''This sea-turtle story must be the first truthful thing you've ever said to me then...'' she took a sip of her wine.

''Oh come on, luv! I've told you the truth before!'' Captain Sparrow defended.

''How am I supposed to know?! You're famous for your lies!'' Angelica looked at him.

Jack looked at her. This conversation was taking an unpleasant turn. Jack cleared his throat, avoiding looking into her eyes...

Angelica noticed that their conversation had gone quiet. She didn't know why, but she didn't want their conversation to end... This had been a pretty pleasant night so far... Jack had made them dinner and even found some red wine for her, because he knew she wasn't very fond of the rum... They'd started talking and up until now, she'd enjoyed herself...

''Anyway... I don't believe you got off the island by strapping sea-turtles to your feet'' she decided to drop the subject.

''Then you don't, darling...'' ''Just be happy that I got you of that island and that you didn't have to come up with such a plan... Strapping sea-turtles under your feet isn't as easy as it sounds, you know!'' Jack pointed out.

''Why did you get me? You still haven't told me the reason why you got me off that Island, Jack...'' ''The last time we talked about it, you said you hadn't wanted to save me...'' Angelica stared at him over the rim of her glass.

She knew she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to know the truth!

''Look at that! All the wine's gone already!'' ''Must get some more...'' Jack quickly got up.

He stumbled across the deck. He clearly had had enough wine already... He got to the stairs and descended them, going below decks to look for some more wine...

Angelica quickly got up too, following him. She had great trouble walking straight as well... More wine was probably the last thing they needed...

''No! Get back here, Sparrow! Why won't you answer me?!'' ''Jack! Why do you never answer these question?!'' ''Why do you care? – Why did you save me?!- Those aren't the hardest questions in the world, Jack!'' Angelica stayed at the top of the stairs.

''I can't hear you, my dear!'' Jack pretended not to hear her from below.

He was searching for more bottles, he really was, but the real reason why he was down there was because he didn't want to answer her questions... He couldn't answer her questions! He didn't know why he just couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear...

''You can hear me just fine, Jack!'' ''Jack?!'' he heard her say.

The Captain rested his head against the old wood of his beloved ship, trying to stop his surroundings from spinning... He imagined her standing at the top of the stairs, the expression on her face... He knew it all by heart... He knew her!

That expression... Probably the same expression that had been on her face on the first night they'd met, around ten years ago... An expression, daring and challenging...

In his mind, he saw her standing in front of him again... In that convent in Seville... Dressed all in white...

* * *

Pirate Jack Sparrow, in his mid-twenties, burst into the convent, thinking it was a brothel... Soon, he found that it wasn't by all the Nuns that were trying to attack him! Of course they weren't trying to kill him, that would be a Sin, but they were at least trying to knock him out...

He ran up the stairs and opened one of the first doors he saw.

He rested his back against the door, listening to the Nuns running passed the room behind it in the hall... He heard all these Spanish words, but had no idea what they meant...

Jack diverted his attention to the room he was standing in, a bedroom... That's when he saw her for the first time. A girl just over twenty, 21 years old tops. Sleeping on her small bed, all dressed in white... She had been captivating right from the start!

Angelica stirred and as soon as she saw a man standing in her room, she jumped up. She stood in front of him, looking at him with that challenging look on her face... So beautiful!

The Captain looked at her with his eyes wide, he was scared to death that she would scream and reveal his hiding place! He was wondering why she hadn't screamed yet!

He slowly approached her with his hands up, as a sign that he wasn't going to hurt her... She took a step back and something in her eyes changed as he moved closer to her...

Jack knew it. She was going to scream, any minute now! She was about to scream! Her eyes had shown with this sort of vengeance for this intruder...

Jack Sparrow was trying to come up with something to prevent her from screaming... He couldn't place his hand over her mouth, moving his hand would definitely make her scream... He did the only thing, the only option he thought that was possible... He kissed her!

Jack had expected a lot of things to happen after that, kicking, hitting, screaming... Nothing... Angelica didn't do anything! Most importantly, she kissed him back!

One thing lead to another, more kissing, clothes gone, a small bed supporting two entwined bodies... Jack took the girl's innocence.

Angelica hadn't expected the man to stay with her during the night, but he had! The next morning, the Pirate was still next to her in bed...

Angelica was extremely sore, everything in her body hurt! She cursed herself for what she had done the night before... In a convent of all places! Then again, she didn't have any regrets...

As soon as she had seen the man standing in her room, she had known he was no good... A pirate! However, the man had looked at her in a way that had made her weak... She had fallen for him right there and then!

Still, there had been this silent battle between them... Looking at him, challenging him and his lips kissing her boldly almost right after...

Angelica had surprised him and herself by kissing him back! As soon as his lips had touched hers, she'd thought about everything she'd learnt in this convent... She'd thought about taking her vows and if it really had been a good choice... Never being able to kiss a man... Never being able to experience to make love to a man... Never being able to raise children... The life of a Nun...

His kiss had made her decide that it wasn't all worth it, she wanted to live an adventurous life! Her own decision had surprised her... The fact that the Pirate still was next to her in bed now surprised her even more!

Jack Sparrow hadn't been able to shake off a feeling of guilt, he had taken the girl's innocence! A soon-to-be-Nun, in a convent! Like a brothel... He'd felt obligated to at least stay with her during the rest of the night, watching her sleep... She'd looked so peaceful after their eventful night, she truly was a Spanish beauty!

Jack woke up, finding the Spanish beauty next to him. He quietly got out of the small bed and tried to leave. A hand pulled him back. He whirled around, the girl was looking at him with her big brown innocent eyes. She started to talk in her native tongue. Jack looked confused, he didn't understand Spanish!

Angelica was talking, but she could see that the man wasn't able to understand her... She started to use her hands, pointing at him an then towards the window of her small room...

All sorts of thought were shooting through Jack's brain. What was she trying to say?! It wasn't easy to focus, he kept getting distracted by her beautiful face and the sexy tone of the Spanish language!

That's when it hit him, she wanted to come with him! She wanted to leave with him, leave the convent!

Jack pointed at his own chest, pointed at the girl and then pointed at the window.

''You. Want. To leave?'' he spoke slowly.

The girl nodded frantically.

Soon after, they'd climbed out of her window. They'd left together. For the next two years they would be inseparable! They'd learn almost everything about each other and Jack was Angelica teacher for almost everything she needed to know, from the English language to sword-fighting...

Then, he'd left her with her heart broken...

* * *

Jack still couldn't shake off that feeling of guilt, after all those years... He had ruined her chances of becoming a Nun and devoting her life to God, or whatever it was called...

Little did Jack know, that Angelica made that decision on her own all those years ago...

''Jack?!'' Angelica's voice sounded worried.

How long had he been lost in that memory?! Captain Sparrow shook his head, the world was still spinning... He got back up, with two bottle of wine.

''Is everything all right?'' Angelica saw Jack coming back up the stairs.

He looked lost in thought and pensive.

He didn't say anything and just handed her one of the bottles.

''Jack, what's going on?!'' ''You see, this is exactly what I mean! Why can't you just tell me?!'' Angelica was getting annoyed now...

Jack sighed and walked back to the table they'd set up in the middle on deck for dinner. He sat back down, Angelica followed his movements...

''I ehr- Did I- Did you ever-?'' the Pirate tried to clear his mind...

''You're drunk'' Angelica chuckled.

''So are you...'' he smirked.

''Did I ever - What?'' she got back to the subject.

''That first night, in the convent... Did you feel- Did I assault you?'' the smirk was wiped off the Captain's face immediately...

He needed to know... He needed to get rid of this feeling of guilt! Secretly he had been carrying that feeling around for the passed ten years...

''What?! N-No!'' ''I- I wanted it...'' Angelica was taken aback.

''You were ready to take your vows...'' Jack took a swig of his bottle of wine.

''I know... I said that before... But- I mean, I-'' ''You didn't assault me, Jack... I realised that the life of a Nun wasn't for me...'' ''I was scared... Scared that I was going to miss out on so much in my life and you were there, and- Well, we both know what happened...'' she slowly got up.

Angelica stepped closer to him, a certain adoration in her eyes... Even though it had been a weird question, she loved it that he had asked her that! It had shown this vulnerable side of Jack... He'd had been scared that he'd hurt her, even though they'd spent two years side by side after that...

He was so sweet!

''You didn't assault me, Jack... I know you'll never admit, but you're a good man...'' Angelica took his bottle from his grasp and let the red liquid of alcohol slide down her throat.

''Since when does Miss Angelica Teach call notorious Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow a good man?!'' ''You've said that you hate me more than once and that I've corrupted you...'' he clumsily wiped a drop of red wine off her chin.

They stood face to face. Swaying on the spot, both drunk...

''Maybe you could corrupt me some more?'' her voice had dropped to a low and seductive tone...

She rested her hands on his chest for just a bit, as an attempt to steady herself, before pushing herself off and turning around. She walked away from him, swaying her hips in a seductive manner or at least she tried to... Being drunk wasn't helping... She moved her hips from side to side agonisingly slow for the last steps, before disappearing into the Captain's cabin...

Jack stood on the deck, eyes closed. Waiting for the 'Stirrings' to pass... What was this woman doing to him?!

''Angelica?'' no reply...

''Angelica?'' he called out again.

She wasn't coming out... Was she just playing games or had he said something wrong again?! Why couldn't women just be clear?!

Jack sighed. He made his way to his cabin, trying to walk in a straight line...

* * *

''Angelica?'' Jack pushed the door open.

''W-What- What are you doing?'' he saw her there.

There she was, on his bed. Only covered with a thin white sheet...

''Took you long enough, Jack'' Angelica smirked.

She stood up, the sheet falling to the floor. She slowly approached him, fully naked... Her eyes glued to his. There it was again, that challenging look...

''What are you doing?'' Captain Sparrow tried everything in his power to keep his eyes on hers and to not let them wander below her face...

''You don't like it?'' she took off his hat and placed it on her own head.

He let her. Angelica was probably one of the few people in the world who was allowed to touch Captain Jack Sparrow's hat. Definitely when she was standing naked in front of him...

She placed her hands on both sides of his face, leaning in. Jack felt her hot breath on his face. He pulled away a bit.

''We can't- You're drunk...'' Captain Sparrow stared into Angelica's brown eyes.

''You're drunk too! Being drunk has never stopped us before...'' she chuckled.

''You'll kill me in the morning...'' Jack knew she would be mad the next day...

''Nothing I haven't tried before...'' she smiled.

Jack smiled back. She looked adorable when she smiled, she was so gorgeous!

''Jack, I want it'' she got his attention back.

''I should get you drunk more often, luv!'' Jack grinned.

''Just shut up!'' Angelica kissed him.

The Captain happily responded. He let her remove his clothes and they stumbled to the bed.

* * *

Sounds. Touching. ''Angelica''. Moans. Caressing. ''Jack''. Lovin'. Groans.

Angelica rolled off of him. They lay next to each other, panting. They lay there in total silence. After a couple of seconds, Jack turned towards her and wrap her arms around her.

''Jack, get off me! You're covered in sweat!'' Angelica pushed him off.

Silence fell over the cabin once more.

''Angelica, I- I ehr-'' Jack's voice broke the silence.

Angelica looked at him. What was he going to say?! Was he finally going to say those three words?! Those exact three words?! Not something that almost had the same meaning, ''Always have. Always will''... Those three words: I. Love. You.

''I... I-ehr-'' ''I want you to know... I want you to know that- that... For me...'' ''For me, you aren't one of those wenches... You're not one of those wenches from Tortuga to me...'' he'd chickened out.

Captain Sparrow would shoot himself with his own pistol if he could. Why couldn't he just tell her what she wanted to hear for once?!

''I'm not a Tortuga wench?'' that hadn't been the words she'd been waiting to hear...

''No...'' he sounded hesitant.

''How nice, Jack!'' Whatever'' she turned on her side and turned her back on him.

''Come on, Angelica!'' 'Why so cold now, luv?!'' he looked at her bare back.

''The only thing you have to say to me is that I'm not a whore?!'' her accent got prominent as she was starting to get irritated.

''You're not a whore! Why is that a bad thing to say?!'' ''You're special to me!'' of course he cared about her!

''I am?'' Angelica looked at him over her shoulder.

''Yes... You're special, Angelica...'' he said.

Angelica felt her heart melt. The walls she had built up in the last few minutes were taken down by him in seconds, just by saying that...

Jack Sparrow tried to wrap his arms around her again, this time she did let him. Angelica relaxed against him, feeling his warmth. She sighed.

''Jack?'' she whispered.

''Just go to sleep, Angel'' Jack let his thought wander as he felt her slowly falling asleep in his arms... 

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me be your love_

_May I be your shield?_

_All that's made me_

_Is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go_

_All that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your love is changing me_

_May I hold you?_

_As you fall to sleep_

_May I love you?_

**-X-O-X-  
**

**Didn't want this to turn M-rated so I kept it a sort of 'proper', you all clearly know what happened...**

**This turned out to be such a long chapter! More than 2K words!**

**Better be worth it...**

**Lyrics: May I – Trading Yesterda**

**I love this song so much!  
Here's the whole song:  
****'There you stand opened heart, opened doors'****  
****'Full of life with the world that's wanting more'****  
****'But I can see when the lights start to fade'****  
****'The day is done and your smile has gone away'**

**'Let me raise you up'****  
****'Let me be your love'**

**'May I hold you?'****  
****'As you fall to sleep'****  
****'When the world is closing in and you can't breathe'****  
****'May I love you?'****  
****'May I be your shield?'****  
****'When no one can be found'****  
****'May I lay you down?'**

**'All I want is to keep you safe from the cold'****  
****'To give you all that your heart needs the most'**

**'Let me raise you up'****  
****'Let me be your love'****'May I hold you?'****  
****'As you fall to sleep'****  
****'When the world is closing in and you can't breathe'****  
****'May I love you?'****  
****'May I be your shield?'****  
****'When no one can be found'****  
****'May I lay you down?'**

**'All that's made me'****  
****'Is all worth trading'****  
****'Just to have one moment with you'****  
****'So I will let go'****  
****'All that I know'****  
****'Knowing that you're here with me'  
'For your love is changing me'**

**'May I hold you?'****  
****'As you fall to sleep'****  
****'When the world is closing in and you can't breathe'****  
****'May I love you?'****  
****'May I be your shield?'****  
****'When no one can be found'****  
****'May I lay you down?'**


	9. Silent Promises

**I'm so sorry for this huge delay!  
I honestly don't have an excuse this time...  
I tried to finish this chapter sooner, but things kept on preventing me from doing so... Mainly, schoolwork and the fact that I'm exhausted all the time for no reason at all...**

**Wrote quite a long chapter for you guys! A lot of dialogue, though... Kept on adding and deleting bits, so I'm not pretty sure if everything makes sense...**

**The lyrics are from a song by Trading Yesterday again, you'll probably find some of their lyrics in the chapters to come as well... Their music really fits the story in my opinion...**

**Really loved my own idea of 'a silent promise' while I was writing this, so that explains the chapter's title...**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow was a contented pirate.

He stood watch on the deck of his beloved ship, whilst his crew slowly got back aboard on The Pearl. The men looked content as well, their stomachs still filled with rum of the night before and their minds still on cloud nine of the pleasure from the Tortuga wenches of the night before...

Jack grinned. Even though he had nothing against a eventful night with a wench, he had got something way better last night!

Truth to be told, he had reluctantly left Angelica alone in his bed this morning to welcome his crew back aboard of the ship. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he had to make sure that every men would return and would head back to his formal post. They had got their fun, now it was time to go back to work!

Angelica opened her eyes, soon realising that the spot beside her was empty and cold. She frowned and slowly sat up.

She had a splitting headache and cursed herself for drinking so much wine the night before. She would never learn...

She wondered how Jack was feeling, he surely had had enough to drink as well... She wondered where he was as well, he normally wouldn't leave her alone in bed...

Then, she heard noises from outside. Men bustling around the ship. Conversations across deck, orders given... Bottles of rum clinking together in crates... Tortuga was the ship's main supplier of the most wanted beverage in the Caribbean.

The men had returned, soon they'd be setting sail. Where were they headed?

Angelica got out of bed and got dressed. She must find out where this ship was going!

''I'll surely miss Tortuga...'' '' I still can't believe ya stayed here, Jack'' Gibbs and Jack stood at the railing of the ship.

''Gibbs, a man needs to know where his priorities lie...'' ''We must get back to work now, my friend!'' The Captain replied.

''Aye! Where are we going, if I may ask?'' ''What's the plan?!'' Gibbs wanted to know.

''Singapore...'' Jack said.

* * *

''Singapore...'' Angelica closed the cabin's door behind her.

Singapore... Did she hear that correctly? What were they going to do in Singapore?! Angelica swore to God, if they were going to Singapore for another shot at some certain encounters with certain women, she was going to kill them all!

She slowly approached the Captain and his first mate, trying to hear more of their conversation.

''Singapore?! Are ya sure that's the right choice, after our last visit?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

''Now that Sao Feng's dead, I see no reason not to! Besides, we need to get there at some point...'' Jack yawned.

Angelica listened to their conversation intently. At some point... What did he mean by that?!

Gibbs eyed Jack suspiciously. His Captain almost never yawned, he always kept himself awake with rum... The drink surely was strong enough!

''Jack... You didn't drink rum last night, did ya?'' Gibbs asked.

''What makes you think I didn't?!'' Jack felt uncomfortable under his mate's gaze.

Why did Joshamee Gibbs always seem to know everything! He always pretended to know best, but maybe the man truly did...

''You're tired! And the men over there have all the rum!'' he pointed to a couple of crewmembers who were walking around with the bottles from below decks.

''We wouldn't have bought more rum, if we'd known you wouldn't drink it!'' Joshamee exclaimed.

''There's always room for more rum, aye?'' Jack showed his toothy grin.

''Jack. Why didn't you drink rum?'' Gibbs got back to the subject.

''I ehr- I drank some wine with Angelica...'' Jack turned his head towards the sea.

''You drank some wine with Angelica...'' the first mate mused.

''By the look of it, drinking wine wasn't the only thing you two did!'' Gibbs brought his hand up to Captain Sparrow's neck.

There it was, clear and bright as day... Out in the open... A quite large purple bruise, a spot where someone had been sucking at skin... A love bite!

''Jack, you didn't!'' Gibbs sounded accusing.

''Did what?!'' ''I didn't do anything, she started it!'' Jack defended.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he started coughing. He was dramatically trying to give the Captain a sign, his eyes shot to the left. Jack looked confused, but when he looked to the left, he understood. Angelica was approaching them!

''Oi! Give me back me rum!'' Jack quickly hurried off with his hand covering his neck.

''What were you talking about?!'' Angelica asked Gibbs.

''Nothing...'' Gibbs tried to avoid her big brown eyes...

''What's in Singapore that has Jack's interest?'' she pushed.

''Nothing has Jack interest... Except rum...'' ''And you'' Gibbs said.

Angelica knew the first mate was trying to change the subject to help out his friend, but she couldn't help but be taken aback by his comment.

''What?!'' she wanted to know more about this!

''He had feelings for ya!'' ''Quite surely still has them...'' Gibbs got a bottle of rum from under his coat and took a swig.

''How do you know?'' she looked at the bottle.

Angelica couldn't believe where men kept their rum...

''He told me...'' he shrugged.

''If he told you, weren't you supposed to keep it a secret?'' Angelica watched the man intently.

''It isn't much of a secret...'' ''Even a one-eyed blind sailor could see that he fancies you, Miss...'' Gibss said.

''He never says anything to me...'' the words had never escaped his lips in these passed 10 years...

''We are pirates, we pretend not to have feelings...'' ''Therefore, Jack calls them 'stirrings''' Gibss pointed out.

'''Stirrings?''' Angelica looked surprised.

''He's Captain Jack Sparrow, he has his ehrm- his own certain ways of doing things, aye?'' Gibss chuckled.

''He sure has...'' Angelica looked over to Jack.

He was fighting with one of the sailors over a crate of rum. They were pushing and pulling on the thing, until Jack smacked the sailor on his head and took the crate.

''Mine.'' he said smugly.

The Spanish beauty's attention was drawn back to Gibbs when he offered her some of his rum.

''No, thank you'' she politely declined.

''Suit yourself... Good day, Miss Teach'' ''Mark my words by the God of the seas, you might be Mrs. Sparrow some day...'' he walked off.

''Good day...'' she mumbled, thinking about the man's last remark.

Mrs. Angelica Sparrow...

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was drinking contently from the rum he had conquered from a sailor some hours before, when saw Angelica approach him.

She walked across deck, trying to avoid all the men running around. Even thought they'd set sail over an hour ago, there was still a lot of work to do on deck...

''Hello, Jack'' she greeted him with her soft voice.

''Angelica.'' The Captain tipped his hat.

''I heard something interesting, Gibbs told me...'' she said.

''Pray tell, luv! What did he say?'' Jack turned to face her.

''Gibbs says you have feelings for me'' she said.

''Whot?!'' his voice had a high pitch.

''You heard me, Jack.'' Angelica rolled her eyes.

''That bloody fat bastard!'' Jack growled.

''I think he's quite nice!'' ''He tells me a lot of things!'' ''Certain 'stirrings' you might have...'' Angelica grinned.

''What did you say?!'' Jack's eyes shot to hers.

'''Stirrings''' ''Does the word sound familiar, Captain?'' she teased.

''No, not at all!'' he lied.

''You don't have stirrings for me then? Or feelings?'' she tried again.

Jack remained quiet. Truth to be told, his feelings towards Angelica did go way further than just 'stirrings' at the moment... The longer he spend with her, the more stupid he felt for ever leaving her at all!

''Nothing you want to tell me?'' Nothing.

Angelica waited, but nothing came... No reply. Always the same old routine...

''Fine! You know, I can't believe you! You're an idiot, Jack!'' ''You're ignorant, selfish, rude and- and... cruel!'' Angelica stormed off before Jack could say anything...

He sighed. He slowly let the air out through his nose, before taking a deep breath again... He needed a moment to recover from her fury... It was so hard to focus when she was screaming like that, she was breathtaking when her temperament flared up like that!

Gibbs should have kept his big mouth shut! The first mate knew that the Captain would never reveal his true feelings for the woman, his Pirate-pride prevented him from doing so... His 'stirrings' would always get in the way!

Everything had seemed fine when they'd gone to sleep yesterday, but just hours later everything had already fallen apart again...

* * *

Angelica watched the sun disappear into the ocean. She watched the sunset at the back of the ship, alone. She sighed.

She heard his footsteps behind her. She just knew it was him, the way his boots hit the floorboards... The sound got louder and louder as he was approaching...

He didn't say anything. He just simply stood next to her, watching the pink and orange sky that casted a similar coloured glow over the waves of the ocean...

Angelica sighed again, before resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

She didn't want to fight. Not after last night. She had enjoyed herself and they'd got along, she didn't want to ruin it by screaming at him... She knew better, it was Jack after all! He would probably never tell her the truth...

''You marked me, you know...'' ''Right there...'' Jack put his arm around her shoulder.

Angelica lifted her head off his shoulder, not really sure what he was talking about... When her eye caught the purple bruise on his neck, she chuckled. Her mark on him...

They stood like that for a while. Just staring at the calm ocean, watching the sky getting darker and darker and eventually the stars slowly appearing one by one...

''What are we?'' Angelica suddenly asked.

''Ey?'' Jack was startled.

''Us... Together...'' ''What are we doing?'' she quietly asked.

''We're standing at the back of the Pearl...''Jack swallowed.

He knew perfectly well that wasn't the right answer, he knew perfectly well what she'd meant with her question...

''Jack.'' She said sternly.

''What'd'ya mean, luv?'' he tried to keep his focus on the sea.

''You know what I mean, Jack. What are we?! What are we going to do now?!'' ''Will I stay on this ship or will you leave me again?! What do I mean to you?!'' she was hurt by his remark.

He would always hurt her one way or another, he couldn't stop it...

No, he wouldn't leave her again. He was sure of that. He'd told himself that he wouldn't leave her again this time... A silent promise...

What did she mean to him? She meant the world!

Still, he couldn't say... There was this reputation to maintain... Jack hoped Angelica could see through all of that, she knew him so well after all... She would always see the good in people. She was beautiful, in and out. Her smile was brighter than the sunlight. She was the way to a better life...

She was the answer. She was the answer to all the question Jack could ever have... She was his solution! She was his real pearl... His everything.

Angelica was his pride! Except for his father and Gibbs, she was basically everything he had! His day and his night. His yesterday. His tomorrow.

'_Cause she is tomorrow and I'm today_

_And If loving her is a heartache for me_

_And if holding her means that I have to bleed  
_

_Then I am the martyr and love is to blame_

_'Cause she is the healing and I am the pain_

_She lives in a daydream where I don't belong_

_Tomorrow will be as it always has been_

_And I will fall to her again_

_For I know I've come too close_

_'Cause if right is leaving_

_I'd rather be wrong_

_She is the sunlight and the sun is gone  
_

Captain Sparrow pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He pulled Angelica closer.

''It'll be all right...'' he tried to calm her.

''No! It won't!'' she pushed him away.

''What is it now, woman?!'' he asked annoyed.

''You can't even answer the question!'' ''What do I mean to you?! What's this?!'' ''What's in our future?!'' she stared at him.

Our future...

Our future... The words hit him hard. As a Pirate there was no future, no real bonding with people, no future with a certain lady to call your wife...

''Future?! Angelica- I- What do you want me to say?!'' ''Marry you?! Have little- little ones of those- little- little- little dwarfs?!'' Jack sputtered.

''Is that what you see in our future?'' Angelica asked boldly.

''It's not 'our' future! There's mine and there's yours!'' '' Ya know how dangerous this all is?! I've got enemies, Angelica! Loads of 'em!'' ''They'll do anything to destroy you, once they know you're with me!'' he said.

''Is that what you want?'' she ignored his statement...

''No!'' The Pirate blurted out.

''Why not?!'' she shot back.

''I'm a Pirate!'' was his reply...

''You're father's a Pirate, my father was a Pirate and they had children.'' Angelica argued.

''Look how that turned out for ya! Besides, it's not the same thing.'' Jack turned to the sea again.

''It is. Is not. It is. Is not. It is. Is not. It is!'' the two bickered.

''This is nonsense! Why can't you just tell me how you feel?!'' ''We always fight over the same thing! All because you won't say anything!'' Angelica huffed.

''We do not. We do. We do not! We do! We do n-'' ''Will you two stop it?! We're trying to get some rest 'ere!'' Scrum barked from the top of the stairs.

''With all due respect, Sir...'' he quickly descended the stairs and went below decks again.

Angelica stared at the floorboards. She felt extremely embarrassed! Apparently, everybody had heard there animated conversation! She shook her head in discomfort and disappointment, before she turned away from Jack to leave...

''Angelica...'' he grabbed her arm.

''Let. Me. Go.'' she didn't even look at him...

''Angelica-'' Jack tried again.

''Let go off me!'' Angelica pulled her arm back and stormed off.

The Captain let out a grunt. He hated this! He thought they'd finally been on the right track again... They'd talked, drunk some wine, made love...

He had been a contented Pirate this morning, but now it was quite the opposite...

Less contented. Far from being contented...

It was all gone...

**-X-O-X-**

**I know I shouldn't have them fighting, but...**

**This isn't supposed to be an 'adventure'story, more of a 'love'story, but it's a Pirates of the Caribbean fic so I suppose there has to be some kind of action or quest in there...  
The 'Singapore' situation will sort of be a part of that...  
You'll see!**

**Lyrics: She is the sunlight – Trading Yesterday**

**Just put the whole song here again, because I just adore them!**

**Trading Yesterday – She is the sunlight:  
'If all the flowers faded away'  
'And if all the storm clouds decided to stay'  
'They you would find me'  
'Each hour the same'  
'Cause she is the tomorrow'  
'And I am today'**

''**Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong'  
''Cause she is the sunlight'  
'The sun is gone'**

'**And if loving her is'  
'Is heartache for me'  
'And if holding her means'  
'That I have to bleed'  
'Then I am the martyr and love is to blame'  
'Cause she is the healing and I'm the pain'**

**'She lives in a daydream where I don't belong'**  
**'She is the sunlight and the sun is gone'**

**'And it will take this life of regret'**  
**'For my heart to learn to forget'**  
**'Tomorrow will be as it always has been'**  
**'And I will fall to her again'**  
**'For I know I've come too close'**

**''Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong'**  
**''Cause she is the sunlight and the sun is gone'**

**'She is the sunlight and the sun is gone'**


	10. Speak louder than words

**Merry Christmas!**

**Haven't been feeling so well lately, writing was kind of the last thing on my mind...  
But I'm back!**

**My lyrics parts are getting longer and longer, but I keep finding these beautiful songs!**

**Can't believe this is chapter 10 already!**

**-X-O-X-**

.Day One.

''Good morning, love'' Jack greeted Angelica the morning after.

No reply.

''Still mad, I see?'' No reply.

''You're not talking to me?'' ''Don't you think that's a bit immature, luv?'' ''Or is this one of your Spanish habits?'' The Captain smirked.

He knew she would say something now, she hated it when people judged her like that!

However, there was silence once again...

No reply.

* * *

.One Week.

''Angelica, could you hand me that chart over there?'' ''Please?'' Jack asked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. Had the Captain just really said 'Please'?!

The three of them stood near the wheel, charts spread out on a little table whilst they were trying to figure out the fastest way to travel to Singapore. Well, actually only Gibbs and Jack were really looking... Angelica was just there to find out more about their plan, because she just couldn't ask Jack right now... She still wasn't speaking to him...

Angelica handed Jack the chart, without uttering one single word...

''Thank You'' No reply.

Jack grimaced. His plan hadn't worked... He had expected her to at least say something about his use of words, he'd normally never say 'Please' or 'Thank You'...

She could've at least said ''You're welcome'' or even ''De nada'' for all he cared! She hadn't said anything at all!

Total silence...

* * *

.One Month.

Angelica lay in bed on her side, her back facing Jack. As she slept, she was hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

Jack Sparrow lay beside her, watching her. He wondered if she was comfortable like that, without her head on the pillow...

Jack sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew why she was hugging the pillow... She didn't need him anymore. Or at least she didn't want to need him anymore...

In the first week of the fight she still had snuggled up to him at night, like she'd always do... She'd hated it. He knew she hated how she was attracted to him, because of all the hurt he had caused her.

She hated it. That's why Jack Sparrow had been replaced with a pillow. She would hold onto that now...

Jack knew it was his own fault, that he had been replaced with a pillow. He knew he had hurt her again, with that talk that night on deck... He knew it. He just couldn't commit like that, married with children...

It hadn't even really been about a marriage or children, he knew that... She'd just wanted him to tell her his true feelings and he had avoided it like crazy...

He was a true Pirate, or at least he thought he was...

Jack sighed again. He didn't know for how much longer he could stand the silence. Total silence. Total silence for a month. A month! A month without talking.

Captain Sparrow turned his head, looking at Angelica again. She had a serious expression on her face. It seemed like Angelica Teach was always thinking, always lost in thought... She was always serious.

She hadn't always been like that... When she was younger, she had had the brightest smile on her face. Always, wherever she went. The Spanish beauty with the beautiful smile...

Jack remembered the two years when they had been together in Spain well. It had seemed as if the sun was always on her side. She would walk with him down the street or they'd go to the market and all the heads would turn. With her smile and the golden rays of sunshine in her hair... Everybody had adored her! It had made Jack always feel a bit uneasy and jealous, she'd belonged to him at that time!

She rarely smiled now...

Jack couldn't help but blaming himself again. He'd wonder once in a while, if she would be a different person now if he had never left her like that... If they had had a proper goodbye... She would have found out that he was a true Pirate at some point and maybe she would have left him instead the other way around...

No, he had just took off... Left her, broken and all alone... Trying to find him and chase after him...

Stupid.

He missed her. He missed talking to her. Just about absolutely nothing at all... Just the little things. He missed her!

He hated this silence in the darkness of night!

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Before it's too late_

_Change the colours of the sky_

_And open up to the ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side_

_Where love will find you_

_What about today?_

_Now, that we're here_

_Now, that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life I am yours_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What about now?_

Jack looked at her again and swallowed.

''Angelica?'' he whispered.

Nothing.

''Angelica?'' ''Angelica? Do you hear me? Are you awake?'' he kept his voice low...

Nothing. She must be asleep.

''Angelica... I-I... I miss you'' Jack whispered.

He could be honest, as long as she was asleep... She wouldn't hear his secret confessions...

Little did he know that the woman who was laying next to him had her eyes open. She couldn't believe what Jack was saying! He was honest!

''You miss me, do you?'' a tingling sensation crept up his spine at hearing her beautiful voice again after such a long time...

''I ehr- Thought you... I thought...'' ''I thought you weren't speaking to me?'' Jack smirked, content about how he had saved himself out of the awkward situation...

He was busted! She had heard him, she was awake!

''I am not, unless you've got something to tell me'' she said.

''You heard me...'' she had been awake after all...

''I haven't heard what I want to hear, Jack'' she gave him one of her famous looks.

Angelica had to admit, she was happy that he had spoken. Said that he missed her, but she needed words of love... She wanted to feel loved! She wanted to be able to be herself around him again and to feel safe, without the fear of Jack leaving her again... Eventually, such simple words like these wouldn't make her stay...

''Why can't you just be happy with the fact that I, notorious Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, admit that I miss hearing your sweet voice?'' he smiled charmingly.

He was so charming when he wanted to be. His words spoken softly, his head close to hers... Angelica tried to keep herself focussed. After such a long time, it was hard to resist his charming ways now... She wasn't prepared for it anymore!

''Women are never content... You should know that by now, Jack'' Angelica was right.

''It wouldn't be the same if I told you, just because you want to hear it... It wouldn't be genuine, luv...'' Jack told her softly.

''Tell me anyway...'' Angelica whispered.

The Captain slowly leaned closer to her. He felt her warmth.

He felt her warm hand against his chest, holding him firmly in place. Right where he was, just not close enough to make contact with her... She was stopping him!

''Jack, don't you have something to tell me first?'' she asked again.

Jack let his eyes wander from her eyes to her lips, back and forth. Jack thought about it. Should he say it?! Only three small words... Could he say it?! Was he ready to say it?!

''No...'' he said hesitantly...

''Fine then. This conversation is over!'' Angelica pushed him away and turned her back towards him again.

Jack looked at her back, stumped. He had ruined his chance!

Captain Sparrow flopped on his back and sighed. The only thing he heard was the water of the ocean, quietly splashing against the wood of The Pearl... Nothing else but that and the steady breathing of Angelica lying next to him...

Silence.

Total silence and darkness had filled the cabin, once again.

**-X-O-X-**

**I know Angelica is being a bit bitter and such, but I think she has the right to not take any of it anymore after all these years...  
It will get better...**

**Lyrics: What About Now? – Daughtry **

**I shuffled the lyrics around a lot...  
Daughtry – What about now?  
'Shadows fill an empty heart'  
'As love is fading'  
'From all the things that we are'  
'But are not saying'  
'Can we see beyond the stars'  
'And make it to the dawn?'**

**'Change the colours of the sky'**  
**'And open up to'**  
**'The ways you made me feel alive'**  
**'The ways I loved you'**  
**'For all the things that never died'**  
**'To make it through the night'**  
**'Love will find you'**

**'What about now?'**  
**'What about today?'**  
**'What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?'**  
**'What if our love never went away?'**  
**'What if it's lost behind words we could never find?'**  
**'Baby, before it's too late'**  
**'What about now?'**

**'The sun is breaking in your eyes'**  
**'To start a new day'**  
**'This broken heart can still survive'**  
**'With a touch of your grace'**  
**'Shadows fade into the light'**  
**'I am by your side'**  
**'Where love will find you'**

**'What about now?'**  
**'What about today?'**  
**'What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?'**  
**'What if our love, it never went away?'**  
**'What if it's lost behind words we could never find?'**  
**'Baby, before it's too late'**  
**'What about now?'**

**'Now that we're here'**  
**'Now that we've come this far'**  
**'Just hold on'**  
**'There is nothing to fear'**  
**'For I am right beside you'**  
**'For all my life'**  
**'I am yours'**

**'What about now?'**  
**'What about today?'**  
**'What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?'**  
**'What if our love never went away?'**  
**'What if it's lost behind words we could never find?'**

**'What about now?'**  
**'What about today?'**  
**'What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?'**  
**'What if our love never went away?'**  
**'What if it's lost behind words we could never find?'**  
**'Baby, before it's too late'**  
**'Baby, before it's too late'**  
**'Baby, before it's too late'**  
**'What about now?'**

**Enjoy the holidays and be happy!xxx**


	11. Games

**A late Happy New Year! Let 2015 be a good one!**

**Changed my name TilenaForever – TheDisheartened  
I don't how familiar you all are here with the JohnnyDepp/HelenaBonhamCarter/TimBurton fandom, but if you are... You probably get why I changed my name...**

**Anyways... An update!**

**Jack is still really struggling with his 'stirrings', he really doesn't know what he has to do with them...  
I honestly think that it fits the 'character' Captain Jack Sparrow, I think he really is in between the 'human life' and the 'pirate life'...  
He doesn't want to be a good man, but deep down he's a sweetheart!**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow had eventually left his bed and had gone outside of his cabin. The cold air of the early morning had done him good. The silence in the cabin had been suffocating!

He should've just kicked her out of the cabin! It was his cabin after all, he was Captain! If she refused to talk to him, then she shouldn't lie next to him and just sleep with the men below decks!

But of course Jack couldn't do that...

He would never admit it himself, but he was indeed a good man.

It was now late in the afternoon already. Jack had been angry and crunchy all day, due to his obvious lack of sleep...

The things that The Captain was seeing at the moment weren't improving his foul mood at all! Angelica stood in the midst of the crewmen, they seemed to be talking... She pretended to be very interested in their stupid little sailor stories, smiling charmingly...

She knew exactly was she was doing! Jack knew exactly was she was doing! They were both very good at playing these little games...

Angelica broke free from the group and walked passed Jack. She ignored his angry stare and descended the stairs, heading below decks. She was hungry, she might as well could just get an early dinner...

She knew it was unfair to tease Jack like that, with the little games... It was just something they did when they were mad at each other, they'd provoke each other! For Angelica the best way to provoke Jack was by using her charms, on other men...

He would always get jealous, he was so predictable! As weird as it sounded, she just loved to see him jealous! It would give her a reassurance that he actually cared for her, that he actually wanted for her to be only his! Angelica knew how to handle Jack perfectly.

She knew him well. Maybe a bit too well...

* * *

Angelica wandered around the ship. She was bored. She could have Jack to talk to, but she still refused to speak to him... She wasn't going to let him win, he needed to learn from his mistakes...

She walked around and saw the crewmen. They were sitting on the floor, engaged in a sort of game...

A game... She could play!

She walked up closer, hearing their mumbles.

''What's in it for the winner?'' she heard one of them say.

''The winner- The winner... The winner gets to kiss the lady!'' Scrum exclaimed.

''Is that so?!'' Angelica stood next to him now.

Scrum's eyes were about to fall out of his head! He stared at her, mouth agape. It took at least a minute for him to reply...

''We-We're playing cards... A-A- A kiss on the cheek wi-will do, Miss Angelica!'' he stuttered.

Angelica looked around the circle of men, more and more men were gathering now that the only lady on the ship was joining the game! Playing cards... She was good at that, Jack had thought her how to play years ago...

''You want me to be the reward? A kiss?'' she asked Scrum.

''Y-yes?'' Scrum chuckled uneasily...

''On one condition... Can I play?'' she looked down on him as she stood and he was sitting on the floor.

''Yes, of course!'' the sailors scooted to create room for her to sit.

They were about to begin, but a voice interrupted them...

''There's has to be something in it for you too, Miss Teach...'' Gibbs pushed through the crown of sailors.

''You have to get something as well if you win...'' he smiled.

Angelica knew the first mate was right. She thought for a while...

''If I win... If I win, I can choose a personal slave... You'll have to get me everything I want for a week.'' she smirked.

''Are you joining?'' she looked at Gibbs.

''No! Please, I know how good you are! Jack told me all about it!'' Gibbs laughed.

Angelica smiled. She was starting to like Gibbs more and more... She knew he was Jack's best friend, but he actually never took his side... He would always help Jack, but he would be there for her too is she needed him...

Angelica looked at the cards in her hand and smirked, this was going to be easy!

* * *

Jack was looking at the charts once again. They were getting close to Singapore, but he didn't know the exact way from this point on... He knew that trying to use his compass would be no use, it would still only point to Angelica...

Jack sighed. Maybe he should try to use his compass, this wasn't getting him anywhere at all! He tried to reach for his compass, but realised he had left it in his cabin.

He descended the stairs and saw the tight circle of crewman, Angelica in the middle of all of them.

Of course she was in the middle! Of course the crew wanted her to literally be the centre of attention, she was the only woman on board!

Jack Sparrow felt the jealousy creep back into every fibre of his being... He knew she was doing this on purpose, to make him feel this way... It was his punishment for not showing his feelings, she would make him feel even more!

Jack felt a lot of things! Anger. He was angry. He was angry at his workers, just because she was the only lady on his ship didn't mean that they simply had to ogle her like that! He was angry at them, but most of all, he was angry with himself...

He kept pushing her away. He wasn't even trying to improve... Maybe their short talk last night had looked like an improvement, but she hadn't even been supposed to hear it! It seemed like he just couldn't say the truth to her face...

He pushed her away and she could just walk on to the next man, but she didn't... Only God knew why... She deserved better...

Or maybe she was moving on... She wouldn't start things with one of his crewmen, now would she?! Then again, she stood there beside them! Was Jack just making problems up in his head or was he actually seeing them right in front of him?!

_If this is true_

_I thought then, what will I think?_

_Will I stay or rather I would get away? _

_I'll stare here in the distance_

_I see it all_

_I'm sure_

_But do I know what's right?_

_I thought I knew, but it turns out the other way_

_I am scared that I won't find a thing and afraid that I'll turn out to be alone_

_If I could, I would stay_

_And if they're not in my way_

_I want to tell you_

_You are all that I can see now_

_Why would I try to?_

Jack sighed. He was losing her. He could feel it.

He was losing her... There would come a time where she wouldn't be able to stay by his side anymore...Angelica Teach was a strong woman, but she could only take so much after all these years...

She would leave and that moment would come soon, if Jack wouldn't change his ways...

Jack shook his head, trying to make the thoughts go away... He looked at the sailors and his lady again.

What were they doing anyway?! Nobody was working... Why was nobody working?!

Jack marched over there.

* * *

Angelica had already three sailors that were going to be her personal slave for the week. She had won all the games so far. Turned out Jack had taught her well!

However, the set of cards she had in her hand at the moment weren't that good... The chances were high that she was going to lose and had to give that kiss... One kiss wouldn't be so bad, she thought. As long as it wasn't for one of the dirtiest crewmembers...

''Yes!'' ''I win!'' Scrum jumped up.

''I get a kiss!'' he was jumping up and down.

Angelica laughed. Scrum wasn't that bad... It was a kiss on the cheek anyway... She took off his hat and let her lips brush against the man's cheek. Scrum felt as if he was in heaven, from just such a little kiss! Mind you, a kiss fron the Angelica Teach!

''What's going on here?!'' Jack pulled Scrum away from her.

He was jealous, Angelica could see.

''It's a game, Sir!'' Scrum held his hand up to defend himself.

''What?!'' The Captain let go.

''They're playing cards, Capt'n'' ''If you'd win, you'd get a kiss...'' Gibbs said.

''What did she get, if she'd win?! It better not be a kiss!'' Jack looked at the men.

''Sounds like you're jealous, Capt'n'' Scrum laughed.

''Shut it!'' Scrum cowered away again...

Angelica chuckled. Jack's eyes met hers, as if he was warning her... She raised her eyebrow at him. Even though she wasn't speaking to him, she could still make it clear to him that he couldn't decide for her what she'd do!

''You know what, I don't want to know!'' ''Whatever she won, consider it undone...'' Jack Sparrow declared.

The three sailors cheered, now that they didn't have to be a personal slave for a whole week!

Angelica wanted to protest, but Captain Sparrow continued...

''We're playing this game one more time and then you dogs get back to work! I'll join...'' Jack sat down and got some cards.

Angelica looked at him. She knew she would lose now... Jack was probably the only one who could still beat her...

Jack smirked.

* * *

The whole crew watched the game take place, now that the only female company and even their own Captain had joined in! This would be it! The men knew it wasn't just about the card game, they knew it was also about the 'game' of The Captain and Miss Teach...

The word travelled fast on a ship. It hadn't taken long for it to become common knowledge that The Captain and the lady weren't speaking to each other...

This last game would decide it all!

Everybody held their breath as the last cards were being played... They all watched as the cards were being revealed.

'Ha!'' Jack slammed his fist against the deck as a sign of victory.

The Captain had won!

Angelica wanted to shoot herself. Now, she had to kiss him! That wasn't punishment for him at all! She hated losing to Jack! She had been so close to winning!

''I would like to claim my reward'' Jack smirked.

He tapped his finger against his cheek, waiting for the kiss...

Angelica reluctantly got up and made her way over to him. She stood on her toes a bit, to reach him. Her lips were just about to make contact with his cheek, when Jack swiftly turned his head and pulled her into a strong embrace...

Their lips met in a real kiss and Jack held her in place with his strong arms for a couple of seconds.

As soon as he let her go, Angelica slapped him across the cheek where the kiss had supposed to be and stormed off.

How dis he even dare?! He'd kissed her in front of everybody! The entire crew stood there!

Jack watched the beauty storm off and smirked.

''Worth it'' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

''My dear sailors, forget about the work! The Captain has won! Drinks all around!'' Captain Sparrow smirked as he felt the touch of her warm lips lingering on his own...

Cheers filled the air and the sailors went all looking for rum.

Angelica had probably already done the same...

**-X-O-X-**

''**I love weddings! Drink all around!''XD**

**Just so you know, I already know that my next update will take a bit longer...  
I normally write on the weekends, but I'll be in London next weekend as a birthday present.  
I won't be able to write and I'll get back to writing when I get back...  
So there will be a slight delay...**

**Lyrics: I would stay – Krezip **

**I cut some phrases out of the lyrics because I thought them not fitting...  
Original lyrics:  
'If this is true, I thought then, what will I think?'  
'Will I stay or rather I would get away?'  
'I'm scared that I won't find a thing'  
'And afraid that I'll turn out to be alone'  
'But I...'**

**'I see it all, I'm sure, but do I know what's right?'**  
**'I thought I knew, but it turns out the other way'**  
**'I am scared that I won`t find a thing and afraid that I`ll turn out to be alone'**  
**'But I...'**

**'If I could I, would stay'**  
**'And if they're not, not in my way'**  
**'I'll stare here in the distance'**  
**'But I'll grow up to be just like you, yeah'**  
**'I'll grow up to be just like you'**

**'I want to tell you'**  
**'Why would I try to?'**  
**'You are all that I can see now'**  
**'Why would I try to?'**


	12. Eyes Are A Mirror Of The Soul

**Such a delay! Gosh, I'm so sorry!**

**Been busy, busy, busy!**

**I know this chapter won't have a lot of 'exciting' and 'adventurous' things in it, but I just wanted to write some Feels! A CHAPTER FULL OF FEELS!**

**-X-O-X-**

A couple of drinks was all it ever took to get her back into his arms. She would forgive him for anything once she'd have had one too many... Especially if she'd had rum...

That was exactly why Angelica Teach had her head rested against the chest of a certain Jack Sparrow, as she was cuddled up to him. They stood outside on the deck of the Pearl in the cold breeze, with the rum-drinking-crew scattered around them on deck and with both a drink in hand.

Jack was softly humming a Pirate tune as he held her close, his hands characteristically resting on her bum. Angelica let him and slowly rook another sip of her rum. They were slowly swaying on the spot, as they were both quite drunk...

''Jack, can I ask you a question?'' Angelica suddenly asked.

''Anytime, luv...'' Jack looked down on her.

''Will you speak the truth?'' she looked up at him through her lashes.

''I will speak truthfully if you want me to, luv... I tend to tell the truth more often once I've had a bit to drink.'' Jack showed his toothy grin.

Jack could only imagine what kind of questions she was going to ask... He wasn't afraid, he would tell her the truth... The only thing he feared was if she'd asked to tell her he loved her... Or worse, why he had left her all those years ago... He didn't even have an answer to that! It had seemed rational at the time, but now he couldn't even really remember why he had done it!

''Why did you save me? Truly?'' ''The last time I asked, you said you hadn't wanted to...'' she said.

''It was a misunderstanding...'' The Pirate sighed.

''I don't think so.'' Angelica interfered.

''Angelica- If you want to know the truth, you have to let me finish'' he tried not to slur so much...

Angelica rolled her eyes, but waited for him to continue.

''To be absolutely honest...'' ''I didn't want to, but my compass told me to...'' he spoke slowly.

''Jack, what are you talking about?!'' she sounded irritated already.

She thought he would tell her the truth this time... What was he going on about?!

''You remember my compass?'' Jack took the old thing out of his pocket.

''I shows you what you want most in life... I wanted to use it on my journey to free my beloved Pearl, but it kept on pointing in the exact direction where I had just come from... To you, savvy?'' he opened the compass and it spun into Angelica's direction immediately.

''How did you get the Pearl out of my father's bottle then?'' Angelica tried to hide the smile that was forming on her face.

She couldn't stop looking at the compass. It was pointing right at her! He truly cared! Angelica gently took the compass out of his hands and held it herself, it pointed right to Jack. She shook her head and smiled, handing it back to him. Of course it would point to him, always!

''To answer your question...'' Jack took the compass, but let his hand linger on hers for just a bit...

''My loyal first mate, Master Gibbs, and I, we tried everything! That's why it took so long to come and get you off that island'' he pointed out.

Angelica chuckled. Jack's was of storytelling was amazing! He could make a splendid story out of anything!

''That does bring me to a question of my own... Why didn't you signal a ship, love? You could've died if it had taken me only just one day longer to get to you...'' Captain Sparrow managed to look serious in his drunken state...

''I was waiting for you, Jack... I didn't want to get saved by anybody else, you know that...'' ''I knew you would come for me, or at least I hoped you would'' ''I had you doll...'' she told him quietly.

Actually... Now that she came to think about it, where was that doll?!

''Where is it?! What did you do with the doll?!'' she eyed him suspiciously.

''Not gonna tell you, luv'' Jack smirked.

He took another swig of his bottle of rum. Angelica rolled her eyes again, but did the same.

''Can I ask you another question?'' she asked after a short silence.

''Ask away,luv!'' The Captain didn't mind.

''Is it true? All the stories that I hear about you, all your adventures?'' ''Supposedly, you died more than once...'' she let out a sarcastic laugh.

''I don't know what you've heard, but I've had my fair share of adventures! Lost the Pearl more than once... Was trapped on an island more than once... The curse of Aztec Gold... Isla de Muerta... Davy Jones got me killed by the Kraken, or technically that was Elizabeth... Davy Jones' locker... The Brethren Court... Calypso... The Fountain of Youth, but you were there of course...'' Captain Sparrow summed up.

Angelica stood there in shock. It was a miracle that he stood here in front of her, still alive and in one piece!

''Anything else you want to ask me, luv'' Jack Sparrow asked her.

''How many women?'' she asked after a while.

Her question may have seemed vague to others, but, unfortunately, Jack knew exactly what she was talking about...

''Why must you hurt yourself with these questions, dearie?'' The Captain sighed.

''How many women have there been Jack?!'' she pushed.

''Many...'' Jack simply said.

She wanted the truth, so he would just simply tell her...

''I'm not talking about those whores in Tortuga, Jack!'' ''How many have there been, like me... Or do you see me as your whore after all?!'' her accent was prominent when agitated.

''No, you're special!'' he quickly defended.

''Who else was 'special'?'' she stared straight into his eyes.

''Angelica-'' Jack really didn't want to get in to this...

_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_They say, it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_Your eyes_

_They shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

''Tell me!'' she cut him off.

''Fine!'' ''There have been whores, many of them! I prefer Giselle and Scarlett in Tortuga, they're nothing compared to you though... There was Anamaria, but that was a big mistake! Just happend once... Then there might have been certain encounters with Tia Dalma once or twice, but she turned out to be Calypso... It was not a pretty sight...'' ''The only one who might be able to compete with ya is Lizzie Swann, Queen of the Brethren court! Fierce and feisty, just like you! I might have had some inappropriate thoughts about her in the past, but she was too young for me anyway... She married a fine lad, William Turner... Good Pirate...'' ''That brings me to you! The only woman I've spent longer than a week with, without thinking about any other female at the same time! For 2 years at that and 10 years later you're still here!'' Is that what you want to hear, Angelica?! You tell me!'' Jack finally finished his rant, breathing hard.

Angelica blinked, her brain processing the huge amount of information. If you ignored all the possible whore, there were only 5 other names mentioned and 2 of those names were actually whores... Elizabeth Swann had been her only rival, but she was married now... She wasn't around anymore, but Angelica was! After 10 years!

Angelica practically launched herself into her Captain's arms and started laughing.

''Woman, I really can't understand you when you're drunk...'' Jack couldn't grasp what was happening at all!

''I love you'' she had started to slur as the alcohol had started to work...

''I know...'' Jack placed a kiss on top of her head, smelling that lovely scent of her beautiful long dark hair...

Angelica sighed. His reply frustrated her, but she didn't care at the moment... She was with him and she was happy! She didn't really know what this thing between her and Jack was yet, but it seemed as if they were considerably close to a sort of true commitment... If Jack was ever capable of that...

Captain Sparrow had heard her sigh and tightened his grip around her. He knew how she felt...

''You aren't mad at me, now are ya?'' he asked.

''No.'' she mumbled into his shoulder.

''Angelica, look at me.'' he said gently.

She lifted up her head and he smiled at her.

''What, Sparrow?'' the Spanish beauty asked playfully.

''Nothing.'' he replied, before pressing his lips to hers.

Lost in a kiss as soon as it started. It was gentle, measured and slow. Nothing was rushed, nor there was fighting for dominance... It was perfectly balanced, but held so much power within. It seemed like they stood there for hours and hours on end, nothing seemed to bother them... Not even the ogling eyes of the crewmembers, they were all quite impressed by the length of that kiss and all wished to be in the position of their Captain right now...

Every time they kissed, their bond seemed to get stronger. Their connection greater. Their love deeper than before... They would become more and more a part of each other, harder and harder to live without each other...

Angelica was the one to break what had seemed like an endless kiss. She stared into his eyes lovingly. He rested his forehead against hers and watched her. She was tired, he could see. The rum had taken its toll on her...

''You should get some rest, darling'' he mumbled.

''I know... I think I'm going to bed...'' Angelica reluctantly moved away from her Pirate...

She stumbled a bit on deck, before reaching his cabin doors. She turned around and looked at him once more, as if she was saying 'aren't you coming?', before opening the door and going inside.

The door gently falling shut, woke Jack from his trance. Now that she was gone, he felt the cold breeze again... He was cold, but he needed it. His mind was in an overdrive, burning up his brain. What in the devil's name was that woman doing to him?! That kiss had been the most powerful experience in his life! That says a lot about a person who had experienced death before...

She would never cease to amaze him...

**-X-O-X-**

**I thought the lyrics suited Jack, after everything that he's been through...  
I just wanted to put Sparrangelica back on the right track again**

**Lyrics: Demons – Imagine Dragons**

**As you might have noticed I cut some parts out of the original lyrics:  
****'Don't wanna let you down'  
'But I am hell bound'  
'Though this is all for you'  
'Don't wanna hide the truth'**

**'They say it's what you make'**  
**'I say it's up to fate'**  
**'It's woven in my soul'**  
**'I need to let you go'**

**'Your eyes, they shine so bright'**  
**'I wanna save that light'**  
**'I can't escape this now'**  
**'Unless you show me how'**

**'When you feel my heat'**  
**'Look into my eyes'**  
**'It's where my demons hide'**  
**'It's where my demons hide'**  
**'Don't get too close'**  
**'It's dark inside'**  
**'It's where my demons hide'**  
**'It's where my demons hide'**


	13. Where We Are Headed

**Hello again!  
I had this chapter ready since like last weekend and I've been trying to post this for like a week, but the thing wouldn't let me log in!**

**Anyway, I really want to say thank you again to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story!**

**-X-O-X-**

Angelica was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping peacefully as Jack finally entered his cabin. The Captain took off his hat and sighed, seeing her there... She had fallen asleep, which meant that he had been on deck longer than he should have...

She had wanted him to come with her, he knew that... Still, he had stayed on deck in the cold fresh air and had spent what seemed like hours on brooding, on his 'stirrings' getting out of control... Then, he had given the men some final orders for their arrival in Singapore, before finally getting to the lady in his cabin...

Unfortunately for him, he had been too late.

Jack sat down on his bed, watching her. Angelica hadn't even taken her clothes off, she just lay there with her coat and boots. She had probably just fallen asleep right there, whilst waiting for him. Jack slowly swung his legs on the bed and curled his body around hers, he didn't even bother to take his clothes off either. He gently pulled Angelica close and let her head rest against his chest, trying hard not to wake her.

That was all he did. Just resting, with her in his arms... He kissed her on top of her head and stroke her hair. It had taken a month, but Captain Jack Sparrow was once again a contented Pirate.

The Pirate liked that he could be quiet with her like this. There was no need for loud storytelling, songs sang in a drunken manner by slurred voices or screaming orders to the crew, and the best thing was that there was no fighting! He knew that they could scream their heads off when they were mad at each other, but there was no arguing now... Just peace and quiet. He liked that he could be quiet with her.

He smiled. Jack didn't realise what he was doing, until he noticed the small smile on his own lips... Damn these Stirrings!

Jack Sparrow let his head fall back against the headboard of his bed and sighed. After a minute or two, he stopped thinking about it all... He decided to stop brooding and just cherish this moment. He breathed in the lovely scent of Angelica's hair and felt his eyelids drooping...

The Captain fell into a peaceful sleep with Angelica securely in his arms...

* * *

His eyes shot open. He frantically looked around the room, bewildered. His peaceful sleep had been abruptly disturbed by numerous frightful sounds... Gunfire, men screaming, the clinking of swords... Was that canon fire?!

What was happening?! What his crew being attacked?! Why his beloved Pearl under attack?!

Something heavy was thrown against the cabin door, which made Jack jump. Angelica jolted awake. Her eyes wide, still half asleep...

''Jack?!'' she asked frightened.

''We're being attacked.'' ''You stay here!'' he practically ordered.

''No, I'm coming with you!'' suddenly she was wide awake!

They ran out of the cabin with their sort in hand, but almost tripped over a man who lay behind the door. Angelica looked down. She didn't recognise the man, but she did realise that this man had been thrown against the doors...

Jack was glad to see his Pearl still in one piece. Apparently, it had been the Pearl that had been firing canons, seeing that a mysterious ship next to theirs was slowly sinking... He run off, ready to fight men!

Angelica looked around deck, seeing men everywhere. She couldn't really tell if the ship belonged to any kind of royal organisation or if it was just another Pirate ship... You'd never know what you'd find in the waters near Singapore, Singapore always attracted a variety of ships with different purposes...

Almost immediately, Angelica was caught up in a fight with some kind of sailor. Jack had the same problem near the wheel. They both performed the same steps and movements with their swords in hand, Jack had thought Angelica the art of sword fighting after all...

Angelica had just avoided getting spliced in two, her sword blocking her opponent's. The clinking sound of the connecting blades rung in her ears, until she heard Jack speak up...

''Remember men! Just injure and weaken them, there will be no killing and such! We need them!'' Captain Sparrow yelled as he was able to overlook the entire ship from his position near the wheel...

Angelica looked up. Had she heard that right?! What did he mean 'no killing'?! What was she supposed to do with this man then?! The Spanish beauty was confused and her opponent took this as the perfect opportunity to strike her down!

Angelica came to her senses just in time, but couldn't avoid slicing her arm on the sword. She gasped as a rather long red line started to form on her white blouse, the blood was seeping through and the stinging pain of the cut started reach her nerve system...

She looked down at her arm and back up to the sailor before her, fear in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't 'allowed' to kill him, but he surely wouldn't hesitate to kill her!

''For you we'll make an exception, ey?!'' the sailor suddenly started gurgling as a blade stuck out from his abdomen and he fell to the floor...

Captain Jack Sparrow stood now before Angelica instead, blood dripping from his sword.

''Angelica, are you all right?'' he stepped over the dead man.

''Jack!'' Angelica was stunned.

Seconds ago, she was sure that she would die right there and now Jack was here! Her saviour! How did he get by her side so fast?!

Jack had seen everything. During his battle with his own opponent, he had kept his eye on what was happening on The Black Pearl. He was its Captain after all... He had seen his damsel in distress and had rushed to her side, coming to her rescue once again...

''Jack, what is happening?! Why can't we kill them?!'' she didn't get this at all!

''I'll explain later, we have to win this first... Are you sure you're all right, luv?'' two more enemies were already approaching them...

''Yes, I'm fine.'' they would have to take care of her arm later...

The couple both stuck there swords out and started battling again, weakening the enemy... After some time Captain Sparrow's crew had managed to defeat their enemy, without killing any of them. Well, except for that one man... Some were knocked out completely, other's weakened and just scared for their lives...

''Take them to the brig!'' The Captain ordered.

''Let's take a look at that arm, luv'' Jack turned to Angelica.

Angelica silently followed him to the cabin, holding her arms tightly to her chest.

* * *

''Jack, what's happening?'' Angelica asked, sitting on the bed.

Jack was going through the cabin, searching for something to bind her arm with. He settled for an old shirt. He ripped it apart, took a bottle of rum and got back to her. Jack could only hope that this would work, he had no idea of rum was sufficient enough as a disinfectant... Jack sat next to Angelica and gently took her arm, examining the cut. It was quite the gash...

''This is gonna sting...'' he poured the rum over her arm.

Angelica clenched her teeth, feeling the rum literally seep into the wound. Jack tried to handle this as fast as he could, handing her the rum afterwards for her to drink... She happily took the bottle and took a swig, trying to numb the pain.

''Jack, tell me.'' she watched him wind the pieces of fabric of the old shirt around her arm.

''Were going to Singapore...'' Jack said hesitantly...

''And?'' ''Why are we going to Singapore?!'' there had to be a reason why, they couldn't just go to Singapore...

_I've got a feeling in my gut there's more than this_

_More than I've heard and more than you're telling_

_I need you now more like I ever did_

_I need something that only you can give_

''Jack?!'' Angelica needed answers!

''You're not going to like the story, dearie...'' Jack sighed.

''Why not?!'' Angelica was starting to get suspicious...

''We may 'ave stolen the all the bottles from The Queen Anne's Revenge, not just me Pearl...'' he mumbled.

''You stole from my dead father?!'' Jack flinched as she raised her voice.

''Technically Gibbs did...'' Jack finished binding her arm.

Angelica huffed. He had left her father to die and then stole from him! How could he?! Then again, he had saved her life more than once... As much as Angelica wanted to hate him, she just couldn't! She loved him too much! Angelica would never get over herself...

''What are you going to do with them all?'' she looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling quite defeated...

''We recruit a fleet! Captain Jack Sparrow's army of vessels, savvy?!'' Captain Sparrow grinned.

''An army? What for?'' she looked up at him.

''Well, seeing that you took my chances of becoming immortal, I had to find another way... I'll be remembered forever, the only Pirate with his actual own fleet!'' Jack could see it all!

''But why are we going to Singapore and why do we have all those sailors in the brig?!'' she asked.

''Our first stop is Singapore, then we travel somewhere else and again and again... The fleet will be spread across the world! We'll recruit a crew in Singapore and the men in the brig will have the choice of serving me or they'll die, simple as that.'' ''We'll have two crews and get two ships out of the bottle.'' he explained.

''Then you'll have three ships under your command, yes?'' she understood.

''That's right, can you imagine?!'' he grinned.

''Jack, but how are you going to get your ships if you don't even remember how you got this one out?'' she remembered what Jack told her yesterday...

''Tia Dalma wasn't the only one on this earth who knew about sorcery and black magic, my dear'' ''According to Gibbs, there are thousands in the world, even in Singapore! You just have to find them...'' that was what they were going to do of course.

Angelica nodded, processing all the information. Finally, after more than a month she knew where she was going and why. However, she couldn't help questioning why she was here... Was she here to help Captain Jack Sparrow get his fleet? No. She wasn't here for any kind of adventure at all, she was here for him! She was here for him, but was he here for her?! He would be all caught up in this new adventure and soon she would be all forgotten...

The thought of him leaving her again crossed her mind again. She wouldn't be able to handle that! The panic. The feeling that it was all for the best if she left him instead got stronger and stronger every day, she just didn't want to give in...

''You are not mad at me for stealing from Blackbeard?'' Jack's deep voice disturbed her thoughts.

Angelica didn't say much...

''I'll make it better, aye? You can have anything you want, just tell me and I'll get it!'' ''We can try to get your father's ship back if you want to... It will be dangerous, but we can always pay dear Hector a visit!'' Jack smiled.

''The one-legged man has my father's ship?!'' she asked in disbelief.

''Yes... We can get it back if you like?'' Jack tried to keep her calm.

''No... No...'' ''It will be too dangerous... I don't want you to get hurt...'' Angelica did sound calmer...

''Just tell me what you want then?!'' Jack wanted to make it better!

''I want you!'' Angelica knew she sounded desperate...

Silence. Jack stared at her, confused. He was right here!

''I'm here, Angelica... I'm not going anywhere... I'm here for you...'' he caressed her cheek.

Angelica looked down. His words were lovely, but she knew better... He meant them now, she knew that, but there would come a point when something better would pass by and he would follow it. Leaving her again...

''Come on, give me a kiss...'' Jack lifted up her chin and kissed her gently.

''Let's go!'' he pecked her on the lips again.

He pulled her from the bed and they headed outside.

They had a victory to celebrate!

**-X-O-X-**

**Jack really means well, Angelica just has a hard time trusting him...  
Could you blame her, though? She's been left twice already...**

**Lyrics: Won't be broken – Keane  
I know the lyrics aren't really spectacular in this one, but I just really love Keane's music**

**Don't even ask me about the fleet thing, I have no idea why that piece of storyline formed in my head XD**

**xxx**


	14. Things We Do For Love

**Finally some time to update, now that I have a week off of school! I love holidays!**

**I don't know if all of you have seen the deleted scene of Jack and Angelica, after the dance scene on the Queen Anne's Revenge, I just assume you did...  
If you didn't you really should, I love it!  
Anyway, my point is... I sort of put it in this chapter: 'The Ring Of Thieves'.**

**On Stranger Tides Visual Guide Book - Ring Of Thieves****:  
''Jack gave this amethyst ring to Angelica during their first romance. In later years, she traded it with sorcerer Tia Dalma for the secret of the Profane Ritual. Jack spotted the ring in Tia's shack and promptly stole it back – returning it to Angelica once again during their second acquaintance.''**

**-X-O-X-**

The first rays of sunshine of a new day shone on her face. She let them warm her, as she was resting on her elbows against the railing of the ship. She watched the men on the docks in Singapore.

The Black Pearl had made port in Singapore. Angelica Teach stood out on deck, watching the men gathering their new crew. Jack, Gibbs and Scrum were leading a group of Singaporeans, which they had gathered earlier this morning, to the Pearl.

Angelica had woken up alone this morning, finding Jack gone after their surprisingly peaceful night of sleep. He had gone out very early in the morning with his men to find him a crew in Singapore. He hadn't woken Angelica of course, he'd let her sleep in after what happened the day before... She needed to rest, so her arm could heal faster.

Angelica looked around, seeing the men slowly filling the deck of the ship. She wondered if they even spoke English... She wondered how Jack had got them all to join him! Then again, Captain Jack Sparrow would always find a way to make his plans work...

Angelica looked down at the docks again. When Jack noticed her, he smiled his toothy grin.

''Let's go, doll!'' he called out.

The woman, who he had just referred to as 'doll', turned around, stepping away from the railing and walked through the crowd of Singaporean men. As they got on the ship, she got off...

They had a sorcerer to visit...

* * *

A small group, Jack, Angelica, Gibbs, Scrum and two or three other crewmembers, walked through the narrow and filthy streets of Singapore. They all followed Gibbs, who apparently knew the way to this so called 'Mistress of Dark Magic'...

Captain Sparrow could sense that the lady who was walking beside him felt uneasy. All the men were eyeing her, from their little hiding places in small alleyways... Jack wanted to slice them all in two with his sword, but he couldn't... It would cause a holdup and that was the last thing they needed, they just needed to get those two ships out!

Jack hadn't wanted Angelica to come anyway, but she had insisted... The Pirate had given in last night, he hadn't wanted to start another of their famous arguments... He just didn't know how dangerous this could all get and he didn't want to put Angelica in danger in any way!

Captain Sparrow got a little closer to Angelica, as if he was trying to shield her from all the glances... Angelica could handle it all pretty well though, she was used to it. All her life she had received glares and lustful glances from all sorts of men. She was just a sensual person, there wasn't much to do about it now...

''Capt'n , we're here.'' Gibbs got his attention.

''What? This is'it?!'' Jack looked up.

They stood in front of a small building, which was probably the most normal looking building in whole Singapore! The 'Mistress of Dark Magic' couldn't possible live her, or could she?!

Yes. Yes, she could. Once they had entered the house, you could surely see it belonged to a sorcerer. The weirdest objects hung from the ceiling and on the walls. Everything smelled mouldy and it looked as if someone had coloured the whole house with charcoal.

Jack was examining everything little thing in the small building. Why, you ask? Because they had been there for almost an hour now and Jack would rather pull his brains out than stay there for another minute, but he had to wait... That's why!

The bony old woman was still busy with examining the bottles and finding the right ritual for it... The woman looked delusional and insane, covered in dirt... Jack was starting to doubt if this was the kind of sorcerer they needed... The old woman kept on mumbling the same things over and over again, whilst no one really understood what was going on...

Suddenly she stopped, leaving the room deadly quiet. Everybody looked up, anticipation clear on their faces. She nodded, she had found it.

''Well, ehr- Mrs. Sorcerer... Can you tell us the ritual?'' Jack took a step forward.

''Yes...'' the woman grinned and showed her rotten teeth.

Jack flinched. The old bony woman really reminded him of Tia Dalma, or Calypso in that moment...

''What is'it?!'' The Captain had had enough of waiting!

''Payment.'' her smile faded...

Of course the woman wanted payment first...

''Gibbs!'' Gibbs came forward with a sac with various object...

Gibbs emptied the sad onto an ancient looking table. Swords, gold, an old cannonball, rings, a piece of driftwood and what not more... They knew from experience with Tia Dalma that 'normal' payment wasn't sufficient when you were dealing with women who handled dark magic...

''Want something special...'' the 'Mistress' mused as she looked through the items...

''Ya can always have one of me crewmembers if ya want...'' Jack said nonchalantly.

The woman looked up. Her eyes went over the men in her room. Scrum and Gibbs slowly moved behind their Captain, not wanting to stay with that woman... She eyed all of them carefully, before her eyes rested on Angelica... She smiled and slowly approached the Spanish beauty.

''Oy! The lady is not for sale!'' Jack had noticed.

The elderly ignored him and looked at Angelica intently.

''You are powerful one, aren't you? Long past...'' ''No mother... No father...'' she circled Angelica.

''Oy! Hello?! Aye?!'' The Captain didn't like this one bit!

''What is this?! Powerful, yes!'' she took Angelica's hand and stared at her beautiful dark purple ring...

The Ring of Thieves...

''Do-Do you want it? A-as payment?'' Angelica was intrigued by this woman.

How did she know all this?! Her past, the fact that both her parents were dead...

''It's special! It holds power! Power of love...'' ''A gift... Of love...'' she grinned.

Angelica just stared. A gift of love... Jack had given Angelica that ring... He had given her that ring when they'd returned to Spain from their first trip together...

Jack had taken Angelica away from Seville, to the Spanish coast. He had needed to be close to the sea... It hadn't taken him long to take her aboard a ship and show her the world... But they would always return to Spain, for Angelica.

''No! No-no!'' ''Angelica keeps the ring!'' Jack got in between.

''Women are what vexes all men...'' it was almost as if Tia Dalma had never died and was right there with them...

The woman was on to him... She knew that Jack was protecting Angelica, that he cared for her...

Jack shook his head. He remembered stealing the ring back in Tia Dalma her shack, after Angelica had had to trade it for the ritual of the Fountain... He had kept it safe, until he had been able to finally return it to her on the Queen Anne's Revenge. The first item he ever stole for someone else...

Jack wouldn't let Angelica give it away again. It belonged to them! Jack remembered giving it to her... He had felt so proud that he had taken his girl on an adventure and had given her the ring to make her aware of that. The dark purple colour had always suited her perfectly...

''Women... You are a beautiful woman...'' ''But I see dark clouds surrounding you, lady... Darkness and storms!'' ''Love... Thoughts... Doubts...'' Angelica was taken aback.

How did the woman know?! Could she feel the power of the ring?! Her love for Jack... Her fears, her thoughts and doubts about him...

Angelica didn't know what to do... Were her doubts really that obvious to the world?! She wanted to leave! Maybe she should just leave this world behind... This life, everything, even Jack...

_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart_

_I carry the weight of you heading back to start_

_I'm tired_

_I'm growing older_

_I'm getting weaker everyday_

_I'm drowning and your stealing every breath_

_Take me away_

''Just tell us the bloody ritual!'' Jack pulled Angelica safely behind him.

''Fine!'' the old lady grabbed a sword from the table.

Before anyone could do anything, she lifted it and cut off one of Captain Sparrow his dreadlocks.

''What?!'' Jack grabbed his hair.

''Pirate hair. Payment. Pirate hair has been touched by many women... Holds a lot of power!'' she grinned.

Angelica stomped out of the building. She had had enough.

''Angelica!'' Jack called after her.

''Gibbs! Take care of this, will ya!'' The Captain glared at the witch.

''Aye, Capt'n!'' Gibbs would obtain the rules of the ritual then...

Jack turned around and ran after his girl. Why did that woman have to mention the words 'Pirate hair' and 'many women'?!Now he had to fix it... Jack sighed.

Bloody women...

**-X-O-X-**

**Cut this chapter in two, because it would have got too long...  
Second part is in the next chapter!**

**Lyrics: Sirens – Cher Lloyd**

**Lyrics used:**  
**'I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart'**  
**'And the wind is so icy, I am numb'**  
**'I carry the weight of you heading back to start'**  
**'With a thousand eyes on me, I stumble on'**

'**I'm tired, I'm growing older'  
'I'm getting weaker everyday'  
'I'm drowning and you're stealing every breath'  
'Take me away and just'**

'**Lay down here beside me in the shallow water'  
'Beside me where the sun is shining on us still'  
'Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water'  
'Beside me where the silver lining stays until the sirens' calling'  
'The sirens' calling'**


	15. Hold Back

**Sorry for my absence, but here is now finally chapter 15!**

**I don't really know where these chapters are going, but at the same time I've practically got the rest of the story already figured out...**

**Really trying to make Jack look indifferent, but at the same time.. I just don't know... It's frustrating to know exactly what you want, but you can't write it!**

**-X-O-X-**

''Angelica!'' she could hear him approaching.

He was probably practically running after her, scared that she might had wandered off to somewhere only God knew where, while she was just right there. Not that she felt save here... She stood with her back against the wall of the little house, trying to keep away from the dirty men. She was surrounded by them... Left, right, across the street, still ogling her...

''Angelica!'' Captain Jack Sparrow appeared from the doorway of the little house.

He stopped right in his tracks as he found her practically next to him. He had expected her to have run off...

Angelica turned her back towards him, not wanting to talk. But at the same time crept a little closer to him as she was still trying to keep her distance from the Singaporeans...

Jack glared at them. Sending them all death-glares, he had to restrain himself for growling like an angered dog. The men slowly backed away, going back into the dark alleys they had come from, still grinning madly at the beautiful lady...

Now that the men were gone, Angelica took a few steps away from Jack again.

''Angelica... You're not scared of that woman, now are you?'' he sighed.

''I'm not scared Jack!'' ''She knows things!'' Angelica exclaimed.

''About the hair and those women... You must not believe a word she says, she's delusional!'' Jack never would have guessed that Angelica really was the jealous type!

''She spoke the truth, Jack!'' ''Our past! The ring! My feelings...'' It was just all about the other women for her...

''What do you mean?'' ''The doubts... Doubts?'' he thought.

''You can't really have doubts...'' Jack hadn't expected that to be true, she loved him after all...

''Yes, I have!'' Angelica turned around to face him furiously.

''Why?!'' he asked indignantly.

''Because- Because you are... you are you! I never know for sure what will happen with you, Sparrow!'' The 'r' rolled of her tongue as she spoke his last name, as always...

''Do you want me to be different then?! You fell for this person, like this! Me! Don't deny it!'' the Pirate almost felt offended...

''Don't you think I know that?! You and your charming ways have brought me across the world and back in 10 years time, to come back to you...'' she stated accusingly.

''Isn't that a sign from God or what kind of creature you believe in?'' Jack waved his hand dismissively, not believing in any kind of higher power really...

''Don't bring God into this!'' Angelica glared at him.

Jack made a face. It was like as if she was reprimanding him! He felt helpless, how could he know what to do or say when she would never tell him anything of her thoughts! She would just suddenly get angry at him, or stop speaking at all! It was like the woman had read his mind, in his eyes... She spoke up, leaving her thoughts out there in the open:

''The thoughts of leaving cross my mind all the time! Just so you can't do it to me again and break my heart, for the third time!'' she finally said it.

She knew she shouldn't have told him, now it would be even harder to do... To actually leave him, now that he knew about her plan...

The Pirate was silent for a while.

''So you leave me, and then what?!'' ''You'd do the same thing to me, like what I did to you?! That doesn't make bloody sense!'' he wouldn't admit it, but the thought of her leaving him this time made him uneasy...

She couldn't leave him!

She couldn't leave him, now that he'd vowed to never leave her... Then again, she didn't know about his secret vow...

''You can't leave me, Angelica... I just know you won't...'' she would never be capable of walking out on him, she too sensitive...

''Why not?!'' tears were forming in her eyes...

''Why can't I?!'' she wasn't even speaking to him anymore... The words were addressed to herself, trying to find the reason why... Why couldn't she just break free from him?!

Jack looked at the woman breaking. Was he really that much of a burden to her?! He could feel her slipping away, more and more every second... He was losing her! He was losing her!

He was losing her! Panic struck him in the chest, what was he going to do?!

He watched Angelica staring at the dirt-filled ground, trying to stop the tears from flowing... It was almost as if the sadness was radiating off of her! The ball of panic in his chest got bigger and tighter...

She could just go now. One sudden move and she would be running through the streets of Singapore, away from him... Leaving him...

Panic. He was losing her! He couldn't lose her!

Scared of her every next move, he forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders. Her eyes snapped open, her head tilted up towards him. Their eyes locked on each others, a secret and silent exchange of information...

Captain Sparrow roughly pinned her against the wall of the building and crashed his lips onto hers. Angelica winced when her head hit the wall and held onto him tightly, but she kissed him back almost immediately with just as much force. She grabbed his jacket, gripping fistsful of the material. If you didn't know any better, you would think that she was trying to hurt him... Make him feel what she was feeling...

It was a battle. A battle between good and bad. This kiss wasn't just about lust or passion, but love and hate. Who would win?! The kiss was filled with emotions of love, but at the same time they were officially still involved in a heated discussion on a less loveable subject...

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat and coughed loudly next to the intertwined couple.

Angelica nearly pushed Jack to the floor, scared out of her wits! She swiftly looked to her right, her face all flushed.

It was Master Gibbs.

Her face turned even more red. This display, in public... Spotted by the Captain's first mate!

''Captain, we would like to finish everything up here...'' Gibbs spoke like nothing had happened...

Angelica turned around, pressing her palms against her burning cheeks. She shook her head and took off. She ran.

''Angelica!'' he watched her walk off into the dirty streets

''Captain?'' Gibbs guided him back inside.

Was she gone?! Or did she just need time alone? It was not save out there for her alone...

Jack sighed. He needed to handle this business first, this had taken too long already...

* * *

Jack Sparrow walked through the streets, he stepped in one puddle after another. Sometimes Singapore seemed even worse than Tortuga, no sense of hygiene whatsoever! He walked passed houses, over little wooden bridges, ignoring certain women calling...

He was trying to find her. Like he had been, for almost an hour now... He wasn't really worried, he knew she had her sword with her and she definitely knew how to use it, but still... It bothered him that he hadn't been able to find her. He had searched everywhere!

He should have wrapped things up sooner with that sorcerer, even finishing their deal had taken almost two hours!

He was now walking back to The Black Pearl, the only place that was left where she could possibly be! If not, she was gone...

Therefore, it was an immense relief to see her form sitting on one of the small docks!

* * *

Angelica had her hand dangling in her dirty dark water. She didn't care. She was thinking. The sun was already casting a dark orange glow over the docks...

She couldn't believe this day was already announcing its end, time had flown by! A whole day wasted on that weirs Mistress-woman...

Just like her life...

The sorcerer her words were still on her mind. For hours, she had been pondering on the events of her life so far... It didn't look all that bright...

From the start it had been a mess. Her mother had died during childbirth, leaving her being pushed around from family member to family member. She'd never had a proper home as a child. There had come a point where no one had wanted to have her anymore and she got put into that convent. She had always felt that she deserved it that way, God had a better plan. Until Pirate Jack Sparrow had come along. God surely hadn't planned that, did He?

On the other hand, Jack had been the first person who had ever made her feel loved in her life. She thought about those 2 years with Pirate Jack Sparrow... They had been the best and the worst years... Her first adventure with Jack, to La Martinique. Wine, candlelight, and once again one thing had led to another... The Ring of Thieves he had given her when they'd returned from La Martinique. Their trips to the Caribbean. He had taken her everywhere and it had been lovely! Then again, she had tried to kill him in Saint Dominique... Angelica didn't even remember what their fight had been about... He must have insulted her somehow...

That fight had seemed such a huge problem back then. If she had only known what would happen next... He'd leave her. In a desperate attempt to find him, she had also found her father! Then their quest to The Fountain Of Youth had all started...

If you could only see her now. Her father was dead, and still she got back to infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Angelica let out of deep sigh.

''You know that water is extremely filthy, luv.'' a low voice said behind were.

Angelica pulled her hand out of the water and held it to her chest, as if something in the liquid had bitten her. He had startled her! She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and watched him sit down next to her on the wed wooden docks.

''What are you thinking of, luv?'' Jack decided not to bring up the fact that it was extremely dangerous for her to run off on her own here in Singapore...

''Why, Jack?'' she asked softly.

''Why, what?'' the Pirate gently pushed some hair out of her face, but she turned her head.

''You change in an instant! You're sweet, but mean, hurtful, a genius, but insane!'' she turned her head back to face him.

''I'm trying, luv... Really.'' ''Can't have you leaving me'' he said.

''Why not, Jack?'' she asked timidly, almost hopeful...

''Just can't.'' he averted his gaze towards the dirty stream of water.

He knew her life hadn't been easy and he knew he had been a great cause of that... He could understand that being with him drove her crazy, but he wouldn't let Angelica leave him... He knew it was all too late now, but maybe he should have been there for her more often throughout the years... He stared thoughtfully at the water.

_Tried to keep you close to me_

_But life got in between_

_Tried to square not being there_

_But think that I should have been_

_Those distant days are flashing by_

_Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes_

_Hold back the river, so I can stop for a minute and see where you hide_

_Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes_

_Hold back the river, so I can stop for a minute and be by your side_

_Lonely water, won't you let us wander_

_Let us hold each other_

Jack shook his head, clearing it from his thoughts...

''Let's go!'' he pulled Angelica to her feet, before starting his stroll towards The Pearl...

''Where to?!'' she just stood there.

''I am going to make love to you, my dear'' Captain Sparrow stopped and turned around.

''What?!'' ''Jack!'' Angelica blushed furiously.

Was he insane?! Completely out of his mind?! He wanted to have sex?! Did he really think she would have sex with him now?! Did he believe sex would solve their problems?!

''Just trust me, luv... Do you trust me?'' he reached for her hand.

Angelica sighed, but did take his hand. Would she ever learn? Probably not...After all, she did trust him.

Jack Sparrow smiled a small smile and squeezed her hand.

He would make it right this time.

**-X-O-X-**

**That's up for the next chapter! This won't turn into an M-rated fiction, but I just thought to have some part of the following night in the next chapter...  
It would fit the storyline that I have in mind**

**This chapter was basically written around the song. The 'water' element in it reminded me of the sea, and then soon after I got this whole Angelica-Jack picture formed in my head! That happens sometimes, don't judge me!XD**

**Lyrics: Hold back the river – James Bay**

'**Tried to keep you close to me'  
'But life got in between'  
'Tried to square not being there'  
'But I think that I should have been'**

'**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes'  
'Hold back the river, so I'  
'Can stop for a minute and see where you hide'  
'Hold back the river, hold back'**

'**Once upon a different life'  
'We rode our bikes into the sky'  
'Now we call against the tide'  
'Those distant days are flashing by'**

'**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes'  
'Hold back the river, so I'  
'Can stop for a minute and be by your side'  
'Hold back the river, hold back'**

'**Lonely water, lonely water, won't you let us wander'  
'Let us hold each other'  
'Lonely water, lonely water, won't let us wander'  
'Let us hold each other'**


	16. Just Like The First Time

**Don't think this chapter needs to be M-rated. Nothing is extremely descriptive... Just consider it Jack x Angelica fluff!**

**Don't know if this chapter really turned out right the way I wanted it to...**

**Kind of short.**

**-X-O-X-**

They walked hand in hand along the docks. It was a weird sensation, feeling his hand in hers. It was warm and soft, yet strange... They barely ever held hands, they'd just never been that kind of couple...

There was silence between them. Angelica just let Jack guide her to the ship. She did trust him, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable...

I am going to make love to you, my dear... The words kept on playing in her head.

Why? Well, she knew why... He was a man! But the way he had said it, there was something different...

Angelica had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed that Jack had led her on The Black Pearl. They were there.

''What now?'' Angelica sensed an awkward atmosphere.

''Come. Just follow me'' he hadn't let go off her hand yet...

The Spanish beauty timidly followed him, as he walked across deck. His hand gripping hers a bit tighter than before, gently pulling her with him. They walked to the cabin door. Captain Sparrow gently guided her into his cabin, before letting go off Angelica's hand.

Angelica felt her hand tingle, almost missing how his firm hand had covered her tiny hand. Angelica looked around the cabin, not knowing of something better to do... Her eyes rested on Jack's back, as he was closing the cabin door.

He turned around and smiled at her.

Angelica smiled back at him, but only half-heartedly. Now he was just simply staring at her! She just didn't understand him! How did this work? A couple of hours ago they had been fighting, and now he wanted to make love to her... Getting annoyed, Angelica stared back at him. She stared him straight in the eyes, challenging him. He accepted her challenge, his lips forming into a smirk.

He took slow big steps, approaching her. He lifted his hands, slowly reaching out.

Angelica couldn't escape a feeling of déjà vu. The staring, the way he held her stare, the fact that he now slowly approached her... She felt innocent again, a naive girl stuck in a Spanish convent in Seville...

She gasped when she felt his warm hands against her neck. Her thoughts had distracted her yet again... She looked up into his eyes, his dark eyes that shone with fire and a bit of boyish mischief. His hands moved along her neckline, removing her golden cross necklace...

''You said to leave God out of it...'' Jack smirked.

Angelica wanted to take the necklace from his hands, but he just tossed it into the corner. Angelica looked at him indignantly and wanted to protest, but he quickly attacked her neck with his lips. Her breath hitched in her throat as he started sucking on skin.

''Jack...'' she closed her eyes.

Her hands travelled to the nape of his neck, rummaging through his thick mane of dreadlocks. Captain Sparrow stopped his attack on her neck and placed kisses along her jaw, going up to her lips.

Their lips finally met. He placed soft kiss after soft kiss on her plump lips. Angelica kissed him back, ignoring the uneasiness of before. Her mind raced and her skin was on fire. This was nothing like before, Jack was gentle and he was taking his time with her... This time it wasn't overpowered by lust. And most importantly, Jack had barely drunk anything today! You could even say he was sober!

Jack gently pulled Angelica towards the bed by her coat, before taking the piece of clothing off of her. He did the same to everything else she was wearing, and she copied his moves with his clothes.

Angelica didn't know why, but she wanted to hug him, as a sign to say thank you. Thank you for doing this... For making her feel loved for almost the first time! That Jack Sparrow his strong arms would embrace her... Caressing every inch of her beautiful coloured skin... To wrap her own arms around him. Feeling the warmth of their skin. To breath in his scent. Naked in each other's embrace, next to the bed... She wanted to just look up into his eyes and see everything in those dark pools. How he'd changed for her. He would change in instants, but he had changed for the better this time... . The fact that he wanted her to stay!

_And if I could have it my way_

_I'd tell you to stay here always_

_I will be waiting for you_

_Just hold me now_

_I'll stay here all night_

_Because I don't feel so alone_

_When you are holding me tight, love_

Angelica wanted to do all that, but she didn't. She just stood there. Not knowing what her next move should be, but he made the move for her...

The Captain gently lay the woman down on the bed. He covered her body with his, still without forcing her... Angelica looked deep into his eyes. As weird as it may sound, she was impressed! The fact that Jack was able to control this nature of all men, just to make her feel comfortable now! Weird man. She would never be able to understand Captain Jack Sparrow, not even after one hundred years!

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him again, giving him permission to start their rhythm of love. He didn't have to hesitate. His rhythm was slow and gentle, though. So gentle! The sensation rushed through her entire body. Angelica had an immense feeling of déjà vu. It felt just like her first time, when Jack had taken her innocence and life had still been full of promises...

That was exactly what Jack wanted her to experience. What they had had before. He was there for her again! He just couldn't give her any other reason to hate him, or even leave him! He had to be here! He had to give her reasons to stay!

This all wasn't for him, it was for her. It was all about her. Her pleasure. Her satisfaction. Besides, it didn't really matter what Angelica did, she could make him loose his mind with almost the slightest touch. He wouldn't get disappointed tonight either!

The tension built up, their rhythm followed.

Nothing could stop them, not tonight.

* * *

Gibbs walked onto the deck of The Black Pearl. He was in search for his Captain.

The Captain had just taken off, leaving Gibbs to deal with the ritual and the ships. But the First Mate had done his job wonderfully. The two ships had been set out, and the two new gained crews had been sent to their stations. Three ships now sailed under the command of infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

He would report their progress to the Captain.

The First Mate made his way to the Captain's cabin. He was about to knock on the door, ready to open it, when he heard something...

He heard rather promising noises coming out of the room behind the big wooden door... Gibbs scoffed. Of course.

The Pirate turned away, he would tell Jack the news later... He was rather busy now, so to say... The man walked away, shaking his head...

Kids.

**-X-O-X-**

**I'll try to speed things up a bit in the next couple of chapters if I can, feels like it's going a bit to slow for me...**

**I actually had no idea what kind of lyrics I wanted for this chapter. So as I was listening to the Dutch radio, this song came on and I decided to just use it...**

**Lyrics: Hold me – Anouk &amp; Douwe Bob**

'**And if I could have it my way'  
I'd tell you to stay here always'  
'I will be waiting for you'  
'I'll be waiting and there's nothing else I can do'  
'You're taking me over'**

'**Just hold me now'  
'I'll stay here all night 'cause'  
'I don't feel so alone when you are'  
'Holding me tight, love'**

'**Holding me tight, love'**


	17. I Would

**I've written this chapter 5 times, over and over again! Still not content!**

***frustrated sigh***

**-X-O-X-**

She gently pushed the door open, squinting her eyes against the bright daylight. She had no idea what time it was, or for how long she had slept. She had slept in, she knew that... The sun was already respectably high up in the sky and with every breath she took she could smell the salty fresh air of the sea, they were already on open waters again...

Angelica Teach took a good look at her surroundings. Everything seemed different today, brighter...

It couldn't be, she knew that, but still... She felt different. Angelica could guess why, but she wasn't going to admit it... No, she just wasn't.

She wasn't. Until her eyes rested on the figure of that tall muscled man...

Everything came rushing back. Just hours before... The sensation, the feelings... He had made her feel different. He had been different, gentle, caring... Just for her.

She remembered exactly how she'd felt, just hours ago. Innocent all over again. She'd felt ten years younger... Almost as if last night had been the first time she had ever laid her eyes upon Jack Sparrow... Everything had been so surreal. The way she had felt so innocent, just like her first time... And how Jack had looked at her right after... How he had turned her head, every time she had tried to look away, embarrassed by how she had let herself fall into him all over again...

Jack had adored her to see her like that. Embarrassed, shy, almost small, but so adorable and gorgeous!

Jack had made sure that he had been able to look into her eyes every single passing second, until she fell asleep...

Angelica focussed back on her surroundings, leaving her thoughts and memories to rest. She focussed back on him. Had this been a sign? Did something change now? What was she supposed to do now?

Uncertain of her future, Angelica walked towards that one person who would hopefully be a part of that future this time...

Captain Jack Sparrow was looking at the ocean. Watching his beloved ship made progress, wave after wave... He took a deep breath of the salty air.

Suddenly, a pair of soft lips brushed against his cheek.

His nostrils were filled with her lovely scent at once. Her soft lips placed against his cheek. Jack grinned. He let his arm slowly encircle her waist.

''Hello.'' she said quietly.

''Slept well?'' he asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

Angelica nodded. She sighed softly, and looked into the other direction. It wasn't awkward, but it didn't feel quite natural either...

''What's wrong, luv?'' Jack looked at her.

''Nothing... I'm just thinking...'' she answered.

''About me?'' Captain Sparrow grinned.

Angelica quickly looked at the floor, trying not to meet his gaze. She didn't want him to see her blush.

''Luv, I really don't know what the matter is now...'' Jack sighed.

He thought he had done something wrong again... Sometimes he really didn't understand women! What is something he had said again?! He had done everything he thought he could do!

''It's not that, Jack... It's just... I don't know...'' she looked up at him.

She saw something in his eyes...Feeling... Worry? Fear? Could that be? Was he really that concerned about her?!

''What are we, Jack? Has something changed this time?'' that dreadful question again...

''Do you want me any different?'' his dark brown eyes looked at her intently.

No... She wanted him to be kind, to be gentle. But she didn't want him to change... She did fall in love with Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, and with no one else... No more, no less. She wanted him to be just him.

''It's been ten years, luv...'' he continued.

Maybe it was time to leave it all in the past and to finally move on... No questions asked, just be. Going with the tides, going wherever the waves take you...

''You left me on that island just months ago, Jack!'' did she really have to remind him?!

''Small mistake...'' The Captain grinned.

Angelica just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The following weeks followed in that same order. Jack Sparrow would just be Jack and Angelica would always be a bit withholding, still scared of him just taking off again. In the end she couldn't help but falling back into his arms, though... Jack didn't complain.

He wasn't as scared as before of Angelica leaving him, although he was still a bit concerned about her thoughts. He could sense it when she was holding back, at those moment he could almost hear the thoughts racing through her head... He really didn't understand why, he was really trying his hardest to not make her doubt him...

They sailed the oceans together, just like old times. It hadn't taken long for the news to travel from bay to bay, harbour to harbour, port to port... Angelica Teach and Jack Sparrow, the notorious duo once again conquering the seven seas.

The whole crew knew about the Captain and his lady, but it wasn't that obvious. Or at least they tried to keep their personal business off decks... Angelica and Jack tried their hardest to not have arguments in front of everybody, even though the crew could still hear them screaming at each other from the cabin... It didn't happen as often anymore, though! They also avoided public romantic gestures, they had never been clingy anyway, but the sailors had probably seen or heard enough already...

Just a few small kisses, the true romance was reserved for the Captain's quarters. There's wasn't much. Due to the fact that Angelica was still suspicious. She tried to keep herself from falling too hard again, even though she had already lost herself in his world again... Sometimes she would surrender to him, and lay in his arms at night. Other nights she would keep her distance, just sleeping peacefully aside him.

Those nights were just as well too. It was true that Angelica and Jack were sensual people, but they had realised perfectly well that a stable relationship wasn't just built on what happened behind closed cabin doors...

Jack surprisingly agreed on this theory. The amazing thing was actually, that when Angelica kept her distance and didn't get close to Jack, Jack would get close to her! At night, his hands would slowly and softly find hers and he'd burry his nose in the crook of her neck, resting his head closer to hers than before... Angelica loved those little moments, more than she would ever tell Jack.

''Jack, what is it?'' she'd ask, smiling.

His reply would always sound gruff and low as he mumbled a simple 'Nothing', half-asleep...

_I don't fit in your perfection_

_I don't fit into your life_

_But for you I would do just anything_

_Just to get close to you_

_Do you want to see me prisoned, yet to guard you through the night?_

_Is your vision to be save and told that everything's alright, when the whole world knows about the danger of this tide?_

_Well then, I would come back for you_

_I would come back to you_

_Knowing you would walk away_

_My love, why won't you see me through?_

_I would wait for you_

* * *

The notorious couple was about to make port again. Their plan hadn't changed, they were still trying to obtain a new crew to expand Captain Jack Sparrow's fleet a bit more. Jack had lost count of all the sorcerers they had seen already, he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't very keen on those witches... Most of the time he let Gibbs handle it, while he was drinking in some sort of pub or other bar...

Captain Sparrow walked up to the lady on deck, who was watching the crew get ready to lay the ship in the docks.

''We're almost there, are we not?'' Angelica had heard him coming.

''Yes, luv'' ''Remember the last time?'' Jack chuckled.

''I probably wouldn't even be on your ship, if it hadn't been for that 'last time'...'' she turned to Jack.

''You're forgetting a very crucial point here, luv... How you pestered me with that bloody doll of your father's, is what got you on me ship!'' he took her hand and kissed it, just like a gentleman.

''I still want that doll, Jack!'' she playfully pushed the Pirate away.

''Not goin'ta tell you where it is. Never.'' Jack said.

''Are you scared, Captain Sparrow?'' Angelica teased.

''Very...'' The Captain hated that VooDoo-doll almost just as much as he hated Barbossa's little monkey!

Angelica just laughed and shook her head, her hair falling around her face.

The couple stared ahead, taking in the beauty of the city that lay in front of them. Minds filled with memories, breathtaking...

There's no place like London.

**-X-O-X-**

**Side-step to another Johnny Depp film ahah! Got it?!**

**Lyrics: Close To You – Michael Prins**

**Such an amazing song!**

**'I didn't change my name for good luck, it just happened to be mine'**  
**'Didn't ask for any reason or any of your time'**  
**'I don't need your advertising, I don't seek for diamond eyes'**  
**I don't fit in your perfection, I don't fit into your life**

**'But to you my darling, for you I would truly sing'**  
**'For you my crazy babe, I would do just anything'**  
**'Just to get close to you'**

**'And the other night you made me dance but now I act insane'**  
**'I try to find a reason and I try not to be strange'**  
**'And I think that it's funny cause I'm nowhere near like you'**  
**'You made of me a villain, oh but maybe that's more true'**

**'And I'm searching for my pride again'**  
**'As I'm hunting for your eyes again'**  
**'But you're nowhere to be found tonight'**  
**'Still I wait in every morning light'**  
**'Until that day is mine'**

**'So is it me the one who is out of sight, or am I running out of time'**  
**'Do you want to see me prisoned, yet to guard you through the night'**  
**'Is your vision to be save and told that everything's alright'**  
**'When the whole god damn world knows about the danger of this tide'**  
**'Well then I would come back for you, yes I would come back to you'**  
**'Knowing you would walk away, knowing you would walk away'  
****'So until that day is mine'**

**'And then you might not well remember me, or act like you're surprised'**  
**'When everyone's surrounding you, but darling that don't mind'**  
**'Just turn around and look at me when you pass me in the aisle'**  
**'I still hold a thousand doors for you, just to talk to you so I could get close to you****'**

**'And why won't you see me through'**  
**'Knowing I would never leave'**  
**'Knowing I would never leave'**

**'So until that day is mine, darling I would wait for you'**  
**'I would wait for you, I would wait for you'**  
**'And why won't you see me through, I would wait for you****'**

**'Darling I would wait for you, my love'  
'My love, why won't you see me through'  
'That darling I would wait for you'**


	18. All We Need Is Someone

**I had two weeks of holidays, and only now I've finished this chapter... Gosh, I am a lazy pig!**

**Made it a quite long chapter, though...**

**Great to see that there are still new people who start reading this! Love it!**

**-X-O-X-**

The Black Pearl was officially sailing through London waters. It was always a dangerous situation... The Black Pearl and its crew weren't on friendly terms so to speak with the city of London...

''Let the sails down!'' The Captain ordered.

They sailed through the crowded port, trying not to be seen by any enemies. They made it passed the crowded docks and made port almost at the very end. They needed to avoid to draw the attention of anything or anyone as much as possible! Captain Jack Sparrow his last visit to London obviously hadn't made him a well-wanted guest...

Night had fallen. Therefore they could get off the ship, without being seen. Jack didn't care who would guard the ship, as long as someone did it... He heard the crewmembers having a quarrel about that matter behind him, but he didn't care. He just got of the ship, Angelica and Gibbs right behind him.

They walked quietly through the dark streets. They needed a place to sleep. Now that the night had fallen, they couldn't find the sorcerer tonight. Even though the city was never asleep, they just couldn't risk trying to make a deal with a probably delusional human being in the middle of the night... Tomorrow the quest for Captain Jack Sparrow's army would continue.

Captain Sparrow had wanted to arrive in London earlier, but it was too risky to travel during the day. The prominent black sails of his beloved ship would draw to much attention to them... If everything else would go according to the Captain's plan, they could be out in open water again in three days.

Angelica still didn't know what to think of it. Of course, she liked the adventure. The sailing, the magic, travelling from city to city... But Jack's army? Would that be her life from now on, expending the fleet on infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? What she did for that man...

At least she was in London again... Angelica looked around. She actually quite liked London, even though it was just another old dirty city filled with drunken men and ladies of the night... There was just something about London that made it different than all the other cities she had visited in the past...

Angelica hoped she could see more of the actual City this time. During her last visit, she had barely seen anything of London, except the inside of the pub The Captain's Daughter. Upon her arrival, she had immediately dressed up as Jack.

She took a moment to think about it. If she hadn't dressed up as Jack, her life would surely have been a lot different. Less traumatic experiences of mermaids and one-legged men killing her father, but also maybe missed experiences of love... She would never know. All she knew was that she was in London now, and either way this time would definitely not be the same as last!

She heard footsteps behind her. She looked around, some of the sailors from the Pearl were following them, trying to hide... They clearly weren't welcome in London either...

''Jack? Why exactly are we searching for some old dirty abandoned house to sleep in?'' Angelica asked Jack.

''Because I can't really show my face here...'' he answered.

''Just like them... What did you do this time, Sparrow?'' she looked at the sailors once more, they looked very uncomfortable... Scared that they could get arrested at any second...

''I think I told you that already in The Captain's Daughter...'' ''Before I got to you, pretending to be me, I needed to save my dear Master Gibbs who was facing a hanging, and some things may or may not have gone according to plan-'' this was turning in one of Captain Jack Sparrow's great stories...

''According to plan?! I was in there because they thought I was you!'' Gibbs interrupted.

''Some other time, Gibbs! We just need to sleep somewhere!'' Jack quickly walked a little bit ahead of everyone...

''I can still show my face here! Nobody even knows my face! They only know yours!'' ''Why do I have to sleep somewhere on the dirty floor?!'' Angelica protested.

''You're the one who followed me here, ye could have stayed on the ship!'' ''Enough women in this city!'' he waved his hand dismissively.

''Jack.'' she warned him.

Jack stopped walking, letting the group behind him catch up. From the corner of his eye, he saw Angelica pass him and immediately put his hand on her lower back, guiding her though the streets as he started walking again.

''Why won't you just trust me, luv? You know I wouldn't...'' ''I've told you about the women before...'' his voice was low and caring.

Angelica tried to shrug it off, but of course she couldn't. She thought back of that moment when she asked Jack about all the women he had been with, and the only name that had stuck with her was Elizabeth Swann... The Queen of the Brethren court, and most importantly: now a married woman!

Angelica sighed.

''Just find us a place to sleep, Sparrow'' ''I'm tired...'' she said.

''Wait, don't just drop the subject! Come to think of it, you know about my encounters with other certain ladies, but you've never told me yours!'' Jack was actually quite curious!

''In comparison to you, there's not much to tell Sparrow!''Angelica replied.

''Not much or none?'' ''You see, I've often wondered if I was your first, and maybe even you're only one?'' he smiled charmingly.

''You know you were the first Jack...'' Angelica rolled with her eyes.

''But the only one?'' Captain Sparrow grinned.

''Two.'' the woman next to him said.

''Two?'' ''Two others, you mean?'' Jack looked at her.

''Sí'' she said softly.

''Just two in ten years! Luv, I'm impressed!'' he expected it to be more, she was a beautiful woman after all...

''I told you took years of my life...'' she hadn't only meant just those two years...

''Just couldn't let me go, ey? Not a single commitment...'' he grinned his toothy grin.

She glared at him. It was a sensitive subject for Angelica. Even though Jack was right next to her now, she still felt hurt for what he had done... She would always claim that she had forgiven him a long time ago, but maybe she never had...

''Come on, luv! Don't be moody, just tell me!'' ''Show me your vulnerable side!'' he pushed.

''You have seen my vulnerable side one too many times already, Sparrow!'' ''The last time I was vulnerable, you tied my hands around my back!'' Angelica pointed accusingly at his chest.

Jack was taken aback. He knew what she was talking about... The last time she had been extremely vulnerable, Angelica had been crying by the remains of what used to be Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach...

Jack had watched her, thinking about how he had just made one of the weirdest decisions of his life... He had given his chance for immortality up, for Angelica! After a while, he had walked over to her and had started to comfort her. He had taken her in his arms, letting her cry into his chest...

They had sat there together on the stones for a while. A thought had crossed his mind... A thought that would change it all... Jack Sparrow had thought, even just for a minute, that maybe this was what he was meant for... To keep Angelica Teach safe in his arms. That thought had changed everything, because it had been taken over by panic... He had realised that he was in too deep! He needed to be Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl was meant to be his only love!

Angelica had stopped crying. She had just clung to Jack, but he had slowly taken her hands and had put them behind her back...

Angelica had felt safe. Even through her great sorrow, she had felt safe in his arms. Until he had done that... Wrapped her up and taken her to a deserted island... Of course, she had started to scream at him at that point...

''Well?'' Jack continued.

''Well, what?!'' she snapped.

''Tell me about the lads! I told you!'' he pressed.

Angelica sighed. She supposed that she should tell him, he told her of his wenches after all. Besides, hers were only two stories...

''The first one was a great man... I met him about three months after you'd left... He was caring, sweet, tender... He'd do anything for me...'' ''After three weeks of being with him, he asked me to marry him, but I just couldn't...'' Jack's eyes snapped to hers at this remark.

It had been too soon. He had been a wonderful man, but for Angelica he had only been someone who could heal her after what Jack had done to her... It hadn't mattered how nice he'd be to her or what kind deeds he'd do for her, she would miss Jack every second of everyday, even though she was with him... She had declined his proposal and ran...

''Number two was just to obtain some information...'' Angelica nonchalantly said.

She had needed information about how to obtain the rules of the ritual of the Fountain. Angelica wasn't proud of it, but at least the man had given her the information she needed to go to Tia Dalma...

Captain Jack Sparrow was quiet. He hadn't expected that! His hand slowly dropped from her back and he let her walk on her own again. Two wasn't much, that was positive. He had just never expected Angelica to give her body, for information!

''Imagine 'ow she must h've felt after your stories, Capt'n'' Gibbs had got closer to Jack.

Jack shook his head, to clear it from the thoughts and looked at his first mate.

''If it bother ye, Capt'n... There is a solution...'' ''Make a commitment yourself, ey...'' ''Just like Turner did, to get rid of you! He married the lass!'' ''Making them your wife always helps...'' The First Mate said.

''A marriage doesn't solve anything, my dear Master Gibbs'' ''If it did, these wenches would be out of a job!'' Captain Sparrow tried to sound as if this all didn't matter to him.

The words 'Wife' and 'Commitment' kept on repeating themselves in is head... Wife. Marriage. Commitment. He was starting to feel uneasy...

''For women it's different, I tell you! They're faithful!'' Gibbs watched Angelica walk in front of them.

''We're done?'' The Captain asked annoyed, he just wanted to leave this subject in the past as soon as possible...

''Aye...'' Gibbs sounded hesitant...

''Let's go!'' The Captain guided them into an alley.

The group huddled closer together and his in the shadows of the London streets.

* * *

It smelt of rotten wood and mold. There was dust everywhere... Angelica couldn't tell if she was currently standing in an old bar or some kind of workshops... She sneezed. She could make out some carved wood against the walls and the wooden beans near the ceiling, and luckily she could tell one crewmember from the other!

Gibbs was already settling near one of the corner of the room. Jack was just pulling some rotten wood of the walls, before throwing it to the ground. He kicked the thrown wood out of the way, before sitting on the floor.

Angelica sneezed again. The environment was sending shivers down her spine. She walked up to Jack and sat down next to him. She sneezed again. Jack looked at her and chuckled. She glared at him, but sneezed again.

''Come here... Sleep.'' Jack awkwardly put his arms around her and settled on the floor with Angelica in his arms.

His head rested against the moist wood on the wall, while Angelica's head rested against his chest. She practically lay on top of him, trying to keep off the dirty ground.

She sneezed again.

''I hate this.'' she mumbled.

''You'll be fine, darlin'...'' Captain Sparrow laughed and petted her head.

They used to do this all the time, back in the days. When they had left the convent, neither of them had had any money. Jack had been broke, as always, and Angelica had never been meant for a life on her own outside the walls of that convent.

For two years, they'd go from place to place. Getting aboard ships, hopping off... Sleeping wherever they could find a spot, in abandoned houses, closed bars, huts or just out on the beach...

Jack remembered those days. His life had been perfectly balanced. He had been with a girl who he'd adored, but never bound to settle down. They would run to wherever life would take them...

_Do you recall, not long ago?_

_Innocent_

_Remember?_

_All we did was care for each other_

_But the night was warm_

_We were bold and young_

_What will we do when we get old?_

_Will we walk down the same road?_

_Will you be there by my side?_

_Standing strong as the waves roll over_

Jack looked at Angelica. She hadn't changed much. He couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if he had stayed... Would they really have run to wherever life would have taken them, forever?! Gibbs his words resurfaced. Wife. Would it be so bad? Would it be any different? She was already with him almost everywhere he went, and to his surprised it didn't annoy The Captain as much as he had thought it would...

Angelica as his wife. Mrs. Angelica Sparrow.

''Jack, what are you looking at?'' Angelica had caught him staring weirdly at her.

''Just looking at my beautiful wife'' he replied lost in thought.

His eyes got wide. What had he done?! All this talking about commitment and marriage had got into his head! He hadn't meant to say that at all!

Gibbs was laughing to his heart's contest, safely in his corner, far away from Jack. Feelings would be his Captain's downfall! Jack threw a piece of wood in his direction, and it hit target.

''For the love of God, Jack!'' Gibbs whined.

''Wife?'' ''Jack, what is wrong with you?'' Angelica eyed him weirdly.

''Nothing...'' he said quickly.

''Why did you say that?'' she asked.

''Say what?'' ignoring the situation seemed his best option...

''You just called me your wife!'' she exclaimed.

''Don't know what you're talking about...'' Jack made it look as if the whole situation had never even happened!

''But-'' the woman tried again.

''Shut it! Or would you rather sleep on the floor?!'' Captain Sparrow immediately stopped her attempt with his treat.

Angelica wisely shut up. Still, she couldn't resist to poke her elbow into her human-mattress as she turned over to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. She got a satisfying moan from Jack Sparrow in return. She grinned by hearing this, but rested her head on The Pirate's shoulder nonetheless.

She could still hear Gibbs chuckling.

Piece returned to the dusty old place. One of the crewmembers slowly started to snore from his spot on the floor... Angelica tried to identify who it was, but it was no use in the dark... Her conversation with Jack kept playing in her head. Wife. What was she supposed to do with that?! She sighed.

This would be a long night...

**-X-O-X-**

**It weird how you can write long chapters without even telling much...**

**Lyrics: Lean On – DJ Snake ft. M****Ø**

'**Do you recall, not long ago'  
'We would walk on the sidewalk'  
'Innocent, remember?'  
'All we did was care for each other'**

**'But the night was warm'**  
**'We were bold and young'**  
**'All around the wind blows'**  
**'We would only hold on to let go'**

**'What will we do when we get old?'**  
**'Will we walk down the same road?'**  
**'Will you be there by my side?'**  
**'Standing strong as the waves roll over'**


	19. Linger

**I'M BACK! I know it seemed like I had vanished from the earth, but I had exams! Which are over now! #PARTY!  
Anyway. Wrote you another chapter!**

**Sometimes I get this weird thought that this story is only read, because there aren't a lot of active Sparrangelica stories out there... But then other times, I really think you guys like it! I'M VERY GRATEFUL!**

**Almost twenty chapters...**

**-X-O-X-**

He watched them. Or rather, he watched him. He didn't know whether to disapprove or just laugh... The man would never change...

Gibbs watched his Captain from his spot in the corner. His Captain's actions didn't surprise him... He could still feel a light throb on top of his head, where the piece of wood, which Jack had thrown at him, had hit. It had been typical...

Wife. Gibbs could still laugh at the thought... Of course Jack threw a piece of wood at him for laughing... Captain Jack Sparrow would probably never admit how he adored the woman...

Gibbs wanted to laugh at his Captain's stupidity, but he couldn't now... The Captain was staring at him, with that knowing grin on his face.

Gibbs had seen him. Gibbs had seen how Jack had placed his hand on the buttocks of the woman that lay atop of him. It was a sign of dominance and Gibbs knew it...

Gibbs knew that the Captain was jealous, after Angelica's story telling. Just the mentioning of two men and Jack turned into this jealous dominant man...

The Captain and his first mate just stared at each other, Jack grinning and Gibbs just looking back with a knowing expression on his face. The men tore their gazes away, when Angelica shifted.

Angelica could feel Jack rubbing circles on her bottom. She sighed. She took his hand and placed it on the floor.

''Jack. Sleep.'' she pinched his arm to reprimand him.

She could hear Gibbs chuckle again. Angelica tried to hide her smile. Gibbs knew exactly what kind of man Jack was, and that made Angelica trust the first made... Jack would be Jack... However, she was a bit annoyed by the fact that Jack was jealous over something so relatively small... He had had thousands of women!

There were only a few times when he showed that he cared for her, and being jealous was one of the ways...Why couldn't he just be sincere, instead of literally clinging to her by dominantly grabbing her backside?!

Gibbs continued to chuckle and looked at his Captain with a knowing smile gracing his lips. Miss Angelica was good for Captain Sparrow, she kept him grounded. Jack just rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well what his first mate was thinking.

Gibbs looked away though, he heard something outside.

* * *

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. As fast as her legs would carry her. She ran through the streets, into dark alleys, shielding herself from crowded places and from suspicious looking men. She ran till her muscled turned into acid and her lungs began to burn.

She ran some more. She had already lost Jack along the way.

They had been caught. Gibbs had heard something outside, and it hadn't been good. Men. Angelica didn't know if the men had been there to arrest them for being on forbidden grounds in the abandoned house, or for the fact that they were all Pirates...

They had just all taken off! She didn't know if someone had got captured... She didn't know where Jack was either...

Captain Jack Sparrow would save himself out of this situation, wouldn't he?!

* * *

Angelica had been wandering around London for a day now... Alone.

You could say that she had had the time to finally see some of the city of London now, but she had actually only seen its dark alleys. She had been hiding in these dark alleys for hours, she knew it wasn't the safest place for her to hide, but she still didn't exactly know what she was hiding from and therefore this was her best option...

The woman had still no idea where her Captain was, or anyone from the crew for that matter... She had no idea what to do. Going back to the Pearl could get people suspicious, but staying here forever wasn't something Ms. Teach was very keen on...

The sound of a footstep behind here caught her attention. Her hand slowly reached for her sword, but before she could grab it, a manly and strong hand had already covered her mouth and she was dragged into the man's chest.

''Going to hurt me now, were you luv?'' a familiar deep voice spoke.

''Jack!'' she pushed him back, getting rid of his hand over her mouth and turned around to face him.

Her heartbeat was still drumming in her ears. It was nice to see a familiar face, but had it really been necessary to startle her like that?!

''You should be more on guard here, luv'' Jack kept a possessive steady grip on her body.

He didn't like it that she was here all alone. Or rather, that she had been here all alone in the dark. He had been not amused, when he had lost her during their escape a day ago...

Angelica could sense his possessive behaviour again. Even though she was quite happy that she had found Jack again, or that he found her, she didn't like how he had been treating her like his only property ever since she told him about her former relationships...

He was a hypocrite! It had been all going so well lately, but she couldn't avoid the doubts that were slowly starting to fill her head again...Why did he always have to ruin everything?! Was this how life was supposed to be for her?!

_There is just too much that time cannot erase_

_I have tried so hard to tell myself that you are gone_

_But though you are still with me_

_I have been alone all along_

_But you still have all of me_

''Where have you been, Jack?!'' she ignored his comment and made a face.

''Fleeing, running...'' ''Hiding'' ''Searching for you'' he swiftly kissed her lips.

Angelica couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through her body. He could be so charming when he wanted to... She sighed. Sometimes she really thought she hadn't evolved at all, that she still was the innocent and foolish girl from a convent in Seville!

''Could you do me a favour?'' his husky voice whispered in her ear.

''And that is?'' she tried to remain focussed while his face was so close to hers...

''Could you, just for once, do as I ask you?'' ''Go to The Captain's Daughter? Without protesting.''

''Why?!'' of course she did protest.

''I found Scrum there. While I was looking for you of course!'' she could feel his warm breath against the skin of her neck...

''I just need to know where you are this time...'' he said.

He couldn't have here wandering off around and about in London!

''Where are you going then?'' she asked.

''I have a sorcerer to find, don't I?'' Captain Sparrow grinned.

Angelica didn't understand. She had been there all the other times, when they had obtained the rules for the ritual... Why couldn't she come this time? Why did he feel the need to control her?!

''But-!'' she tried.

''Angelica!'' ''Please.'' Jack said sternly.

''Fine.'' she bit back.

''Thank you, sweetness...'' he placed a swift kiss on her jawline, before taking off...

''I'll see ya later, dearie!'' he called.

Angelica huffed, but left it at that... She turned away, into the other direction.

Now, where was that The Captain's Daughter again?

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow entered The Captain's Daughter, with his loyal first mate Joshamee Gibbs in tow. Jack looked around, searching for his crew, but most importantly searching for Angelica. Gibbs had already wandered off to the bar for rum.

Jack wanted rum too, of course! But first, he needed to know... Had Angelica done as he had told her?!

Yes, she had. Jack spotted her, with Scrum, the man he thought was named John, and a crewmember he vaguely recognised, but had no idea of what his name was... They were surrounded by some sailors, who were clearly all very interested in Angelica!

Jack could feel the jealously bubbling up in his stomach again. He was about to march over there, went he felt a hand on his shoulder...

''Do explain, my boy... Why do I see a certain woman in this tavern, a woman I do know, and why is she here with you?'' Jack Sparrow knew that voice all too well...

''What makes ya think she's with me?'' Jack tried to change the course of the conversation...

''Don't be a fool, Jackie.'' of course he always knew everything...

''It's quite the long story'' Jack turned around.

He stood face to face with the infamous Pirate, Lord of Madagascar, and his very own father, Captain Edward Teague.

**-X-O-X-**

**TEAGUUEEEE!**

**Have you noticed that both of their fathers are named 'Edward'. Captain Edward Teague and Captain Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach. Both their names look quite alike actually... Coincidence? I think not! They're definitely meant to be! Okay, weird mind... STOP!**

**I know a lot of Sparrangelica stories have Captain Teague in it, but I just couldn't resist! I just love Keith Richards and Johnny Depp their chemistry on screen. And of course Captain Teague always know what best for Jack...**

**I know Sparrangelica is taking a rather dark turn in the story again, but I just wanted to use ''My Immortal – Evanescence'' so bad! There's a great Jack X Angelica video on Youtube too with that song by the way!**

**Lyrics: My Immortal – Evanescence**

**'I'm so tired of being here'**  
**'Suppressed by all my childish fears'**  
**'And if you have to leave'**  
**'I wish that you would just leave'**  
**'Your presence still lingers here'**  
**'And it won't leave me alone'**

**'These wounds won't seem to heal'**  
**'This pain is just too real'**  
**'There's just too much that time cannot erase'**

**'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears'**  
**'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears'**  
**'And I held your hand through all of these years'**  
**'But you still have all of me'**

**'You used to captivate me'**  
**'By your resonating light'**  
**'Now I'm bound by the life you left behind'**  
**'Your face it haunts'**  
**'My once pleasant dreams'**  
**'Your voice it chased away'**  
**'All the sanity in me'**

**'These wounds won't seem to heal'**  
**'This pain is just too real'**  
**'There's just too much that time cannot erase'**

**'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears'**  
**'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears'**  
**'And I held your hand through all of these years'**  
**'But you still have all of me'**

**'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone'**  
**'But though you're still with me'**  
**'I've been alone all along'**

'**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears'  
'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears'  
'And I held your hand through all of these years'  
'But you still have all of me'  
**


	20. Words Left Unspoken

**CHAPTER 20 OMG!**

**I'm sorry for the time I took to update, I honestly don't even have an excuse...**

**Sooo... Actually the only thing I've been doing these days if trying to teach myself Spanish again, which gives me headaches!**

'**El Perdón – Enrique Iglesias y Nicky Jam' is actually a really good Jack-X-Angelica song! –if you look up the English definition first, like I did–xD  
I'm addicted to that song!**

**You won't find the lyrics in this story though, because they're Spanish, and I still don't speak Spanish!XD**

**Not really flashbacks in this chapter, just bits of the past again and of their history together...**

**-X-O-X-**

Telling his father about the Fountain was easy. The word travelled fast in the circles of piracy, so his father had already heard most of the adventure. Besides that, his father was Captain Edward Teague, and Captain Edward Teague always knew everything. The fact that Captain Edward Teague knew everything wasn't always convenient, though...

The fact that Captain Teague knew everything wasn't convenient at all at the moment, because it made him fully aware of the fact that Jack was leaving Angelica out of his story on purpose...

Jack Sparrow finished his story and poured his mouth full with rum from a glass which his father had given to him. They were seated at one of the booths in The Captain's Daughter, somewhere near a dark corner. His father was seated across of him, able to look him straight in the eyes...

Jack swallowed the rum, desperately trying to avoid those eyes... The same stern eyes that used to reprimand him when he was little and had set something on fire once again... Jack still felt as though his father was here to reprimand him... It was his life, now wasn't it?! He could decide what he did with women for himself, now couldn't he?!

''What about ye Spanish lady, Jackie? Why is she here?'' his father was on to him...

''Well- She's... Ye know...'' ''Coincidence?'' Jack smiled sheepishly.

''I heard ye left her on an island'' Captain Teague looked at his son.

''If you heard already, then why pester me with your questions?!'' Jack made a face...

''You left her... Again!'' Captain Teague had never understood why his son had been idiotic enough to ever leave Angelica Teach...

''I picked her up again, now didn't I?!'' Jack defended himself.

''You don't leave women on an island, Jack... That's low, even for a Pirate...'' ''How many times are you going to repeat your actions, son? You left her twice already'' Edward hoped Jack would see the errors of his ways at some point...

''She recalls that she left me the first time, so technically I only left her once so far!'' Jack grinned.

His father didn't look amused, though. His he just thought his son was being plain stupid.

''How, Jack? How?'' ''How could she have possibly have left ye, when you just boarded a ship and took off?!'' his father knew about that too apparently...

It was true, unfortunately.

* * *

A decade ago Jack had indeed just took off, without ever saying goodbye to Angelica...

He remembered that night well... They had just called it a day and had lain next to each other. Their conversations had died as sleep had slowly starting to claim them for the night...

Jack had been content. A light breeze had swept over him, bringing relief from the Spanish climate. He had got used to the temperature though, after two years... There hadn't been much on his mind, until he had heard Angelica mumble those words...

''Te amo'' she had said.

His Spanish had never been good, it still wasn't, but at that moment he had understood. Angelica hadn't been aware of anything, she had just mumbled in her sleep. But it had caused Jack to panic and run, he had got to close to the girl, for her and even his own good!

Of course Angelica had woken up not much later and had started looking for him. She'd found him at the docks, on a ship that had just set sail...

''Jack! Why?!'' she'd screamed after him.

''Don't you dare leave me, Sparrow!'' Jack had just watched her from afar, agony prominent in his eyes...

''Fine!'' ''No! I'm leaving you!'' You see?! I don't need you!'' she had backed away, pretending to be leaving, but of course she'd turned around again...

''Jack! Please!'' tears running down her face...

Jack sighed. Did that really mean that she had left him first?

No... He was the one to blame...

* * *

''Why did you leave her, Jackie?'' his father brought him back to reality...

''She said she loved me...'' Captain Sparrow mumbled into his glass...

It was a curious thing. Jack had left Angelica both times, when she had just said she loved him... Why were those words so hard for him to hear?! Were they too confronting, too close to his own feelings?!

''You bloody love her!'' Captain Teague went straight to the point.

''I do not!'' his son argued.

''Ye do, ye still do'' Teague said.

''No, I don't!'' Jack was stubborn, as always!

''Then do tell, my boy, why is she here, and not in Spain? Or dead on an island, rotting somewhere!'' his father stared Jack into his eyes...

Jack Sparrow looked away. He couldn't stand his father's infamous gaze... He looked at Angelica. His beautiful lady. His beautiful lady who had had a little bit too much to drink...

She had had a bit too much to drink for his liking... She was among the group of sailors. Dancing with them. Laughing as they twirled her round.

''You see, boy? You care for her. You don't like what you see...'' Jack quickly looked at his father again.

''Yer jealous.'' Captain Teague pointed out.

''Would you rather that I let her get hurt by one of those gits, ey?'' Jack asked sarcastically.

''You know, Jackie... I really thought his girl was the one for you...'' '''Definitely when you brought her home!'' Edward Teague went on...

Captain Teague brought up some more memories...

* * *

Jack remembered that night too...

Jack had decided to take Angelica to his parents, after all he had been with her for over a year at the time, the longest he had ever been with a girl!

They would pass by on this trip anyway, so why not take Angelica to see his mother and father?

They had spent one night at his parent's, before sailing further... Captain Teague had adored Angelica from the start. She was everything Jack needed! This one was special! Jack had never brought a girl home before, therefore The Captain of Madagascar had almost been sure that this girl was his son's match for life!

But of course, Jack had let everything fall to pieces again as usual...

* * *

Captain Teague watched how his son eyed the sailors around Angelica suspiciously... It was almost as if Jack was trying to kill them with his stare! He was obviously jealous.

''Jealousy can be solved easily, my son'' ''Make her yours...'' The older Captain stated.

Jack rolled with his eyes. Make her yours... Did that mean, 'make her your wife'?! Why was this phenomenon of 'Marriage' haunting him these days?!

Marriage had nothing to do with it! He could make her his on his own terms! He was Captain Jack Sparrow, son of Captain Edward Teague!

Jack finished his rum in one big gulp, smashed the glass to the ground and took off in the direction of the group...

With every step, Captain Sparrow head filled more with feverish thoughts... Get your hands off of her! Angelica. His. His Angel. Wife. Marry her...

Make her yours...

* * *

Angelica Teach was having a blast in The Captain's Daughter. With a little help of a bit more than just a little bit of rum, she was spontaneous, open and full of joy!

She was twirled around again by a certain sailor. She laughed to her heart's content, rum rushing through her veins.

Whilst she was spinning, she was unaware of the fact that Captain Jack Sparrow had reached his destination and was ready to fight his battle with the sailor for the girl... He pulled the man by his shoulders and punched him square in the face, sending him to the ground...

Jack was jealous. His jealousy grew stronger every time he saw Angelica with another. He knew that she hated it when he was jealous and acted as if he owned her, instead of just telling her how he truly felt... He knew those actions pushed her away, but he just couldn't help it! He wanted to slaughter everybody who would have the nerve to even look at her!

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away_

_And nothing it what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words_

_The beauty that has been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

As Angelica finished her spin, she suddenly felt a different set of arms around her to stabilise her...

''Would you care to dance, luv?'' Captain Jack stood in front of her!

''Jack!'' she exclaimed happily!

Angelica looked around, wondering where the other man had gone. He lay on the floor, blood dripping from his nose, unconscious. Of course Jack had punched the guy...

She knew he was jealous again. He was trying to claim her again, to have her only for himself... Normally she would feel suppressed and frustrated, but now she was too drunk to care. Jack wanted to dance with her! Jack never danced! He hated it! Angelica was shocked, but the mix of blood and rum that was pumping through her body made her feel even more excited!

They danced together. Over time, they got tired and their dance turned into a slow sway... Angelica had her head against his chest, whilst the rest of her body rested in his embrace. The euphoria of the rum was slowly starting to wear off, making her feel hazy...

Jack placed a kiss in her soft long hair, and grinned.

He had her right where he wanted!

All for himself. His very own.

She looked up at him with her perfectly almond shaped big brown eyes, clouded with a haze of alcohol. Jack lowered his head, as her lips searched for his. Captain Sparrow eagerly planted his lips on hers, enjoying his moment of triumph while all the sailors stared...

Their kiss grew more passionate, by Jack's doings to have her as close as possible.

He guided her towards a corner. He had shown the tavern who was in charge, he had the prettiest lady in the establishment! But now he just wanted to kiss her, without no one staring...

Just her, and her alone...

**-X-O-X-**

**Don't get me wrong, Jack is not meant to come across as some Creeper... He just has his own way of 'making her his' , Savvy? Something to do with not being able to show his true feelings, and all that... XD**

**I decided to divide this part of the story in two chapters, so this will continue in chapter 21!**

**Lyrics: Listen To Your Heart – Roxette**

'**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile'  
'The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah'  
'They're swept away'  
'And nothing it what it seems'  
'The feeling of belonging'  
'To your dreams'**

'**And there are voices'  
'That want to be heard'  
'So much to mention'  
'But you can't find the words'  
'The scent of magic'  
'The beauty that's been'  
'When love was wilder than the wind'**

'**Listen to your heart'  
'When he's calling for you'  
'Listen to your heart'  
'There's nothing else you can do'  
'I don't know where you're going'  
'And I don't know why'  
'But listen to your heart'  
'Before you tell him goodbye'**


	21. My Last Goodbye

**Chapter 21.**

**I know it took me forever again to update, but this time it was on purpose! I wanted to wait with updating this chapter, because I wanted to post this just before I'd go on holiday, which is tomorrow! **

**I won't be able to write for the next two weeks, 'cause I'll be in Spain and then I can start writing after the two weeks, so the update will probably take like a month... I'm sorry!**

**Really anxious of what you will all think...**

**-X-O-X-**

Angelica didn't really know what she was supposed to think of Jack's behaviour. She wasn't exactly complaining. His kisses were amazing, but still... Wasn't this all going a bit too far?

Jack had pulled her to a dark corner, and was now kissing her hungrily. He held her close in a passionate embrace and was gripping at almost every piece of her body he could lay his hands upon. His hands were rough. He wasn't as gentle as the way he had been in the past...

To be perfectly honest, Angelica felt trapped. Jack had her pinned against the wall, blocking her body with his own. There was no room for any conversation, he would just kiss her over and over again... She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable... She felt treated like a common wench of his!

How he just practically pressed his face against hers, his beard pricking at her skin. It tickled! She tried to pry him away from her. She managed, as far as his strong arms would allow her to and would succumb to loosening their strong on hold on her body...

''Jack, be gentle...'' Angelica tried to suppress a laugh, due to the tingling sensation of his beard...

''Why should I?'' he grabbed her even tighter and closer to him.

Before she could answer he had already begun attacking her lips with kisses. Jack pushed her further into the dark corner, shielding them even more from view from the tavern.

His hands were on her back, to her neck, in her hair, and started to pull at her clothing...

''I want you.'' he huskily growled into her ear.

It was his ultimate prize. He wanted her. He would have her. He would literally claim her, like had never done before.

''Jack?'' Angelica shifted uncomfortable, trying to keep his hands from taking her clothes...

He couldn't be serious?! He wasn't referring to what she thought he was referring to, was he?! They were in a public place!

But he was... His kisses became even hungrier and Angelica had no control of where his hands would go...

''Stop'' she tried.

''You know you want it...'' Jack kissed her again.

''No, Jack. Stop.'' she tried to look into his eyes and make him see...

''It's dark here, no one will see...'' Jack ignored her and continued his actions.

''Stop!'' Angelica turned her face away.

''Come on, luv'' ''You're drunk'' Captain Sparrow tried once again.

She couldn't believe him! He was trying to take advantage!

''No, I'm not!'' with all her might, Angelica pushed him away.

She stomped on his foot and kicked him in the knee. As Jack doubled over with a growl, she felt the urge to spit on him, but thought better of it... Instead, she started to scream at him!

''You're crazy! This is crazy!'' Jack would cause her insanity some day!

This feeling that had been nagging her for days, finally came through. Jack was insane! His crazy and jealous ways! He would always want her all for himself, but in the end he would always leave her! She couldn't go through that anymore, not even one more time...

She just couldn't... She was done. She deserved better!

Angelica pushed him off, as Jack tried to approach her. She started to walk away, but of course Jack caught up with her and pulled her back by her hand.

Angelica fiercely stared at him, with a look full of hatred. But Captain Sparrow saw something different. She loved him dearly, yes, but there was agony...

She swiftly pulled her hand back, leaving Jack numbed.

Pure agony. Jack knew he should follow her, but in his mind was still transfixed on those eyes filled with hurt...

''That was not the 'Making her yours' I was talking about, Jackie'' his father suddenly stood behind him.

Jack didn't even bother to ask how he suddenly got there, or how much he had seen of the whole debacle.

''I know!'' of course Jack knew Captain Teague had referred to marriage!

He just couldn't propose, couldn't commit! He was a Pirate Captain! But he could lose his love over it...

Captain Jack Sparrow opened his hand. He looked at the object Angelica had left in his hand as she had pulled away... The purple ring had a black glow cast over it, due to the poor light in the dimly lit tavern...

The Ring Of Thieves... He quickly clenched his fist tight, the right piercing into his skin. He looked straight ahead.

''Angelica!'' Jack Sparrow rushed out of The Captain's Daughter.

* * *

Jack had quickly searched his surroundings outside the bar, before rushing back to The Pearl. It was the only place he knew she could go right now...

As soon as his boots hit the deck his Pearl, he realised how dangerous it had been to just rush back to his ship... He could have got captured!

Jack quickly shook the thought from his mind and got to his cabin.

''Angelica?'' she wasn't there...

Jack Sparrow felt frustrated. He looked around his cabin, as if Angelica Teach would miraculously appear anyhow... He had messed it all up again... He could should himself for his own stupidity!

Jack angrily got his compass out of his pocket. Hoping that the object would lead him to Angelica... He watched it spin and stop, pointing towards the corner.

The corner... Jack frowned. He would have seen her in the corner, she couldn't be there... Still, Jack walked over.

In the corner he found several bottles of rum.

Right. Rum. That was what he needed right now!

Captain Sparrow eagerly took two bottles and settled on the ground, pulling a bottle to his lips. Drowning his sorrows seemed the best option to deal with this situation, as he was waiting for Angelica to return...

Jack had a feeling that she would still return to him. Like she always did... In the morning she would be here, ready to curse him to the high heavens.

Still, The Captain had his doubts...

* * *

Captain Edward Teague casually strolled along the dirty streets of London. Enjoying the light cold drizzle of rain that had started to fall, drink in hand, humming a Pirate tune...

He had left The Captain's Daughter soon after his son had done. He could believe how ignorant his boy was... Captain Teague had hoped he had taught his son to do better with the ladies than he had done himself... After all, things with his own wife hadn't ended well...

Unfortunately, Captain Teague started to feel like he had failed to teach his son that lesson in life...

His son had everything, if he could only see... Angelica Teach was good for him. Why couldn't he keep her?!

It seemed as if his thoughts about the girl had made her appear... He saw her silhouette across the muddy street, shielding herself from the rain, hiding away in her coat...

She was lost in thought, because she was unresponsive as the older Captain approached her.

''My boy loves ye, ye know...'' Captain Teague said.

Angelica looked up, seeing Jack's father standing before her.

She shook her head. She didn't need to hear this right now... Now, that she had decided to leave him. To finally never look back. Hearing that Jack loved her was the last thing she needed to hear at the moment!

''You know, he's a fool! That why needs you, to help him...'' Captain Teague tried again...

''I can't help him... He's a lost cause!'' Angelica answered bitterly.

Captain Teague had to admit the Spanish beauty had made a point there...

''You're leaving him?'' still, he asked.

''I have to'' a silent tear rolled down her cheek...

''I know ya, Angelica... My Jackie will always be on your mind, and in your heart!'' ''Ya want ta live like that?'' he truly felt sorry for the girl.

''I would like to start over, now I still can... If I still can...'' ''I love your son, but I deserve better.'' she sounded determined.

As much as Captain Teague wanted to send the girl back to Jack, he knew there was a truth in what she'd said... She did deserve better and she could do better than his lazy Jack!

The Captain sighed. He needed to let it go... Only fate could sort this out, maybe they would end up together some day in the end after all...

''T'was a pleasure to meet ya all those years ago, Miss Teach... You're the best Jackie's ever had'' The Captain tipped his hat.

Angelica smiled through her tears. She quickly hugged the man, but swiftly let go and took off. The man was surprised, as he watched her go...

She needed to go now! Before she would give in and go back.

This was it. On her own again. Starting her new life...

A new horizon, without Jack Sparrow.

_I've got to walk away_

_While there's still hope_

_Learn to erase the love I know_

_And let you go_

_Because what I thought was love_

_Was only lies_

_Taking what you want_

_Left me behind_

_As my heart dies_

_Here we are again_

_Knowing this will never end_

_I will not begin_

_A fight that we can never win_

_So I'm letting go_

_This is my last goodbye_

_Leaving all the memories of you behind_

_I will not wait here_

_And waste my whole life_

_From a love never meant to be_

**-X-O-X-**

**I feel kind of bad for leaving you with this now without an update for like a month!XD**

**I guess you all could have seen this coming... **

**Don't get me wrong, Angelica loves Jack dearly, as we all know, but every woman has her limits!**

**Anyway! I loved how many reviews the latest chapter got! Keep 'em coming!**

**Lyrics from Trading Yesterday again yaaayy!**

**Lyrics: My Last Goodbye – Trading Yesterday**

'**I've got to walk away'  
'While there's still hope'  
'Learn to erase'  
'The love I know'  
'And let you go'**

**'Cause what I thought was love'**  
**'Was only lies'**  
**'Taking what you want'**  
**'Left me behind'**  
**'As my heart dies'**

**'So here we are again'**  
**'Knowing this will never end'**  
**'So I must let go'**

**'This is my last goodbye'**  
**'Leaving all the memories of you behind'**  
**'I will not wait here and waste my whole life'**  
**'And waste my whole life'**

**'I can see you now'**  
**'With opened eyes'**  
**'When you come around'**  
**'And realize'**  
**'That I don't need you to survive'**

**'I will not begin'**  
**'A fight that we can never win'**  
**'So I'm letting go'**

**'This is my last goodbye'**  
**'Leaving all the memories of you behind'**  
**'I will not wait here and waste my whole life'**  
**'And waste my whole life'**

**'My passion, my poison'**  
**'The life and death of me'**  
**'I can't take you taking everything'**  
**'From a love never meant to be'**

**'This is my last goodbye'**  
**'Leaving all the memories of you behind'**  
**'I will not wait here and waste my whole life'**

**'This is my last goodbye'**  
**'This will be one final tear for love to die'**  
**'I will not wait here and waste my whole life'**  
**'With my last goodbye'**  
**'With my last goodbye'**


	22. Lost Without You

**I'M BACK!  
Spain was amazing! Honestly, I loved Madrid so much! I'm kind of surprised that I loved it as much as I did, I don't even know why I'm surprised...**

**Had a POTC marathon Friday, oh how I love those! Always makes me feel so good, just to remember all those years –but seriously: In my opinion, Angelica is one of the best introduced characters into the Pirates of the Caribbean series, no doubt, hands down.**

**I promise, I'll try to write one more chapter next week before school starts again on the 25th, because I honestly have no idea how much time school will take up this year and therefore I maybe won't have so much time to write...**

**We'll see...**

**-X-O-X-**

Water splashed up as her boots broke the surface of the puddles. She could feel the raindrops sliding down her coat, to her legs, right into her boots. Her feet were getting soaked as her boots filled more and more with water. She could feel the water moving around in them...

The rain hadn't stopped from pouring down in the streets of London. Once in a while a flash of lightning would lid up the sky, revealing the form of Ms. Angelica Teach in darkness.

To be honest, Angelica was glad that she was covered in darkness, as she looked more like a drenched cat than the beautiful woman she actually was... She hated it. Her hair sticking to her face, the water in her boots... At the same time, the streams of water felt refreshing... As if the pouring rain was cleansing her...

With every step she took, defying the cold, the wind and the rain, she felt stronger. Further ahead on her journey...

Part of that journey was getting aboard a ship, getting away from here... She knew getting on a ship in a thunderstorm wasn't the smart thing to do, but that was in fact the thing she was going to do! She needed to get away!

As her thoughts were occupied with arrangements for her new life, she couldn't help but to overhear a conversation between two sailors down the road...

''Yes, that's what I said: Spain!'' one told the other.

''Captain Brand, that is... He will travel to Spain. Trait routes and what not...'' he repeated.

''I heard the women are gorgeous up there!'' the other one laughed.

''If ye're fast, you could join his crew and meet those ladies!'' ''The 'Rising Whale' is still in the docks, Captain Brand and his crew set sail in the morning!'' he patted his friend's shoulder.

Angelica rolled her eyes, despising once again the other sex. Only thinking about having their way with women... She walked by, disgusted, until her brain finally processed what she had just overheard... Spain!

This had to be a sign! Spain! She could return home! Live her life, back home, where she belonged, like she had always intended to do! Before everything happened with that infamous Captain Jack Sparrow...

Spain! The Rising Whale. Captain Brand. The docks...

Angelica Teach knew where she needed to go.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped.

She saw men working nearby a ship, loading cargo... This ship was one of the only ones who seemed to be setting sail soon... Could this be The Rising Whale?

The Rising Whale... What a ridiculous name! Was this even a respectable ship?! Would this even lead her to something good?!

Angelica slowly approached the men. She had no idea how to handle this situation properly... The last time she had boarded a ship to join the crew, it had been her father's!

''I heard you're gathering a crew!'' She spoke up.

''A crew of men of the sea, not for lasses'' One of the sailors chuckled.

The other eyed her hungrily. He dropped the cargo back down on the docks and approached her.

''Got lost, young missy? Woman on board is bad luck!'' his grinned revealed rotten teeth.

''I served on The Queen Anne's Revenge, I'd be a better 'man of the sea' than any of you pigs!'' Angelica replied disgusted.

''She's feisty!'' The sailor called back to his mate, the grin remaining...

''Yes. I am.'' She pulled her sword out.

Placing it against the his neck, the man immediately fell quiet. She pressed the blade harder. She wasn't in the mood for tricks of any kind of another man!

''Bring me to your Captain. I refuse to speak another word to any of you pieces of s–'' Angelica hissed.

''Gentlemen! What's going on here?'' A fine looking men descended the plan from the ship to the docks...

Angelica whirled around.

''Captain Brand?! I'm joining your crew.'' She stated.

''You are?'' The Captain laughed.

''I am.'' ''I'm willing to work as part of your crew, free of charge. I just need to travel to Spain'' ''That is where you are headed, yes?'' She pointed the sword now at him.

''Aye, that be true...'' he looked at her...

Captain Brand was immediately fascinated by her strong will and determination, and of course by far her beauty! The sword pointed at him... She was one of the most beautiful women he had even seen... This woman was something else... He would die to have such a woman all for himself!

If he could get her to stay on board long enough, and if fate would work in his favour, would he be able to make her fall for her?

''Free...'' The Captain mused, while looking her up and down again...

He didn't know if she was that easy to convince, but he was surely going to try! He needed at least a shot to try and have this woman!

''Welcome aboard, Miss-?'' Captain Brand grinned.

''Teach. Angelica Teach.'' Angelica didn't even bother to make up a name...

The crew bloody well knew who would come aboard, and they would fear! She was done living the life of a poor, disadvantaged and vulnerable woman! She was Angelica Teach, daughter of late Captain Blackbeard! She deserved to be treated with respect, and she would get it!

''Very well, then... I'll show you to your own cabin... No need for that sword and no need for those man to bother you.'' ''As nor will I...'' Captain Brand knew exactly how to make Angelica feel comfortable in this moment...

She needed to feel save so that he could win her trust, and find a way to get to her...

''Thank you very much...'' Angelica followed the man on the plank.

Save or not... Still, she had a feeling this would be a restless night...

* * *

It had been indeed a restless night. Angelica had barely slept. She had kept on thinking about Jack...

Tossing, turning and turning.

Sleeping without him beside her was hard. Then she would get angry with herself for thinking such things, and that she could handle life on her own! That's what she was here for! Then thoughts would come as: without him in her life she would never had ended up here anyway... And once again her thoughts would circle around and back again to Captain Jack Sparrow...

That circle had continued for hours...

Her mind wasn't at ease... Not even now, as she stared into the calming ocean on this rather cold afternoon... Hanging over the railing of the ship, watching wave after wave... Thinking about life from now on...

_Only memories are left for me to hold_

_Don't know how, but I'll get by_

_Slowly pull myself together_

_I'll get through this_

_Nothing comes easily_

_Fill this empty space_

_Nothing is like it was_

_Where do I begin?_

_Nothing can bring me piece_

_I've lost everything_

_I just want to feel your embrace_

* * *

That very same afternoon, miles away, still in London, a certain man called Joshamee Gibbs was trying to get through to his Captain and friend...

''Jack?'' Gibbs banged on the cabin doors.

He had been standing there for five minutes already... Master Gibbs didn't exactly know what had happened the night before, but he had seen Jack and Angelica rush out of the tavern...

His Captain was unresponsive...

''Jack?!'' Gibbs gently pushed against the doors...

They were open...

Gibbs got in. He carefully took one step after the other, not entirely sure what to expect once inside...

He found his Captain, sprawled out on the floor. Captain Jack Sparrow lay on his cabin floor, empty bottles of rum surrounding him...

''Jack?'' ''Jack?! –Jack?!'' The first made yelled.

''Angelica!'' Captain Sparrow jolted awake.

The Captain trashed through the bottles of rum, trying to stand up.

''Gibbs, you bloody monkey!'' ''Where's Angelica?!'' Jack frantically looked around the room.

''Angelica? She's not here Capt'n...'' Gibbs looked confused.

''What'ya mean she's not 'ere?!'' Jack sputtered.

''I haven't seen her on the ship...'' The first mate answered carefully.

Captain Sparrow rushed out of his quarters, on deck. Almost expecting her to just be there...

She was his Angelica... She would always come back to him... Where was she?!

The Pirate fiddled up his compass from his pocket, clapped it open and watched the needle spin. As is stopped, it pointed right at the open sea...

Cold sweat. Jack Sparrow felt as if he was nailed to the ground. That's all there was to it... She had already left London... She had left London!

Worse. Angelica had left him.

His attention was drawn back, as the compass changed direction. Below decks...

Jack ran downstairs. As if, against all odds, Angelica Teach would appear there somehow. She would be there, and the Pirate wouldn't have to admit that he had really let everything slip through his fingers this time... That this wasn't his fault!

No.

The only thing Captain Sparrow found was his stock of rum... Right.

''Right then.'' The Captain snatched a bottle and sank to the floor.

There was nothing else left for him to do...

Captain Jack Sparrow would start this day right the same as he had ended the last...

**-X-O-X-**

**I know it's probably a cliché that Angelica is going back to Spain, but honestly when you feel like shit the only place you really want to go is home so...**

**The lyrics can be applied to both characters, Jack and Angelica. I know they're in an 'Angelica' part of this chapter, but they also fit Jack, that's why his part comes immediately after...**

**Lyrics: Grace – Sara Ramirez -in character Dr. Callie Torres, on series Grey's Anatomy, season 7, episode 17: Song beneath the song-**

**Grey's Anatomy used the song from Kate Havnevik – Grace.**

**Original lyrics: Grace – Kate Havnevik  
****  
'I'm on my knees'  
'Only memories'  
'Are left for me to hold'**

**'Don't know how'**  
**'But I'll get by'**  
**'Slowly pull myself together'**

**'There's no escape'**  
**'So keep me safe'**  
**'This feels so unreal'**

**'Nothing comes easily'**  
**'Fill this empty space'**  
**'Nothing is like it seems'**  
**'Turn my grief to grace'**

**'I feel the cold'**  
**'Loneliness unfold'**  
**'Like from another world'**

**'Come what may'**  
**'I won't fade away'**  
**'But I know I might change'**

**'Nothing comes easily'**  
**'Fill this empty space'**  
**'Nothing is like it was'**  
**'Turn my grief to grace'**

**'Nothing comes easily'**  
**'Where do I begin?'**  
**'Nothing can bring me peace'**  
**'I've lost everything'**  
**'I just want to feel your embrace'**


	23. Waves

**Made it to my deadline! School starts tomorrow *cries in a corner*...**

**Just realised this story is already more than one year old!**

**Not super content with how this turned out, but I do like the idea... So enjoy this chapter as much as you can, because right now I really have a feeling I'll only have time to write during the holidays... #HELP**

**Anyway, I love all your reviews!  
And I just want to make a quick comment on one of my reviewers: 'Rumbuss'. Her story: 'Black Bottled Revenge' was the first Jack-x-Angelica I read. Great story, love it! BUT She also has a 'Sparrangelica' instagram account, which I find like the best thing ever!  
So, if you have instagram –which I assume most of you do- follow it! 'at sign'/sparrangelica**

**Put some lyrics in from Mr. Probs, he's Dutch and I'm proud!XD**

**-X-O-X-**

''Gibbs!Gibbs!'' ''Gibbs!'' The first mate's eyes got wide at hearing his name.

It was his Captain! He was calling for him! A sign that the Captain was still alive!

Captain Jack Sparrow had been absent from deck for an entire day. He had gone below decks yesterday's afternoon, to return on deck with nothing, and to head straight to his cabin, where he had stayed up until now...

Captain Sparrow was approaching his first mate Gibbs, in a rather unsteady manner, still making his way over there with haste.

''Gibbs! We have to go!'' The Captain ordered.

''Aye Captain!'' ''We have our heading, then?'' Gibbs asked happily.

Finally, he thought. They had been waiting for a day. The crew was bored out of their minds, and had started passing the time with only drinking rum... It would be great to have a proper purpose of being on this ship and actually setting sail! Moreover, the longer The Black Pearl stayed here in the docks of London, just simply doing nothing, the more dangerous it would become... They would get noticed!

Jack Sparrow pulled a face. No, he didn't have a heading... His compass was a mess, or rather his mind was...

Nonetheless, Jack opened the device and watched it spin. It went round and round, but stopped at the first sailor closest to the Captain with a bottle of rum in hand. Getting aggravated, Jack snatched the bottle from the man's hand an nearly drank the whole thing at once.

The needle started to spin again, only to point at the open sea once again... Just like yesterday...

Angelica must have really left...

''We have to go... That way!'' Jack clumsily pointed his finger at the sea...

''That way, Captain?'' Gibbs stared at the ocean ahead.

''Aye! That way!'' Jack yelled.

''What is 'that way', Jack?!'' Gibbs had no idea where to go...

''I said: That way, Gibbs!''''Take care of it!'' Jack stormed off, finding himself more rum...

Gibbs knew the compass wasn't working. Jack knew too.

How could he know what he wanted, if she was lost?!

He didn't know where she was. He was worried. She had left him for real this time. He had let everything fall apart this time. And the only thing that helped to fight away that thought, which came with a feeling of extreme guilt and pain, was rum.

It would turn from the sea to the rum, and back. The thing that vexes all Pirates could only be solved with alcohol...

He did want to find Angelica, but he needed the rum!

Even though its Captain was completely lost, The Pearl set sail into the open waters... As they were put to work, the crew curiously stared over the railing at the miles and miles of sea ahead...

No idea what the horizon would bring for the next couple of weeks...

* * *

Angelica Teach sat on a barrel, on deck of The Rising Whale, enjoying the sunlight on her face.

She knew she had said that she would work alongside the crew on this ship, but now she just wanted to enjoy these rays of sunshine on her face. It reminded her of home, and in a couple of weeks she would finally be able to feel the Spanish sun on her face... Home...

Angelica had her eyes closed, the sun colouring her already tanned skin even more...

She opened one eye, she could feel the crewmembers staring at her. Annoyed, she closed her eyes again and huffed.

She just didn't get it! Of course, Angelica knew she wasn't ugly. But she didn't get the fascination that people had with her... With Jack, it was safe to say they had been in some sort of relationship for a while and that it was obvious that he would be at least a bit fascinated with her... But these man! She wasn't even on board for more than two days, and already from the first minute men couldn't take their eyes of her...

Look what she was wearing! She was fully clothed, nothing too revealing, she wasn't naked or anything! She was seated on a box made out of wood with splinters... There was nothing sensual about that, now was there?!

Angelica shook it off. Just wait a minute. Jack's voice would bark something at his crew, and everybody would continue what they were doing, leaving her alone... Wait, Jack was not here...

''Get back to work!'' Angelica's eyes snapped open.

That wasn't Jack.

Angelica jumped up from the barrel and whirled around. Upstairs, at the helm, stood Captain Brand.

Angelica walked up. She needed to do something! Sitting around and thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow, wasn't doing her any good!

''Captain!'' ''What do you want me to do?'' she asked.

''Nothing'' ''That wasn't addressed to you, just thought I might help you out...'' The Captain just kept looking straight ahead.

''But Sir, I am part of your crew...'' If everyone was working, it was only fair if she worked too...

''Enjoy the sun, Ms. Teach!'' he chuckled.

Angelica just stood there. Was she being ignored?! What was she going to do?!

She let herself fall back on the railing, the sunlight warming her once again...

* * *

The skies were dark, darker than Scrum had ever seen them. He frightfully looked up. Was this a good idea?

They had been sailing for weeks now, without purpose... Don't get wrong ideas, Scrum loved the sea! But sea and sea, and sea... The view got boring after a while!

''Oy, this isn't normal, is'it?'' Scrum shuffled over to Gibbs.

He quickly looked around, trying to see if Captain Sparrow was around. If The Captain found him standing around, just talking to Gibbs...

The Captain had been ruling a tight ship, ever since lady Teach had left things had turned rather bad...The Captain was drunk all the time... Well, Captain Jack Sparrow was infamous for his drunkenness, but this was different... The Black Pearl had only made port in these last few weeks for food supply, and mostly rum!

''No... T'is madness.'' Gibbs replied grim.

At that moment, the dark clouds broke and water started to pour. In seconds everything on The Black Pearl was wet, including the two men...

In front of them, flashes of lightening hid the ocean's surface and thunder started to rumble.

''We'ren't going to sail through it, are we?!'' Scrum looked at Gibbs.

''Oh, for Heaven's sake!'' Gibbs looked at Jack.

Captain Sparrow was madly spinning the wheel with one hand, rum in the other. Rain splashing on his face, frowning brow and his face crunched up. Trying to keep his balance at the wheel as rough wave after rough wave hit his ship...

He needed to reach her.

_I wish I could make it easy_

_Easy to love me_

_But still I reach_

_To find a way_

_I'm stuck here in between_

_I'm looking for the right words to say_

_I'm slowly drifting away_

_Wave after wave_

_And it feels like I'm drowning_

_Pulling against the stream  
_

Gibbs rushed across deck, up the stairs, hard trying not to slip...

''Jack! Jack!'' ''Jack, this is madness! We need to lay anchor!'' ''We need to wait this out!'' he yelled.

''No!'' Jack Sparrow took another sip of rum.

''Jack! Stop!'' Gibbs yelled again.

''No! We must not get outdistanced!'' Captain Sparrow pulled at the wheel again.

''We already are, Jack!'' ''You don't know where the lass is! She's gone, Jack! Let go!'' Gibbs pushed his Captain out of the way and took the wheel.

Of course, Jack lost his balance due to his drunken state and fell to the floor. He wanted to get up and hurt Gibbs, but he realised he couldn't... He looked up at Gibbs.

Jack gave up. He just sat, slouched on the floor... Gibbs was his first mate, but also his friend. One of his only friend... His best friend.

He needed a friend.

**-X-O-X-**

**Honestly, I just love Gibbs. I really think Gibbs and Jack have this certain friendship, that I kind of admire...**

**So like I said, I'll try to write on the weekends and during the holidays, but I can't promise you anything!**

**And also like I said: lyrics from a song by Mr. Probz!**

**Lyrics: Waves – Mr. Probz**

'**I wish I could make it easy'  
'Easy to love me, love me'  
'But still I reach, to find a way'  
'I'm stuck here in between'  
'I'm looking for the right words to say'**

'**I'm slowly drifting, drifting away'  
'Wave after wave, wave after wave'  
'I'm slowly drifting, drifting away'  
'And it feels like I'm drowning'  
'Pulling against the stream'  
'Pulling against the stream'**


	24. Nothing New Still You

**I'm back! Feels good to have finally written this!**

**LaLaLa I'm watching Sparrangelica fanvids on Youtube at the moment *no shame***

**Anyway Focus! Yes, I've written another chapter!**

**Can I just say the longer it takes for Part 5 to come, the more frustrated I get! I mean FIRST No Angelica SECOND Javier Bardem –who f***cking happens to be the husband of the actual woman who portrayed Angelica- and Johnny Depp MY TWO FAVOURITE ACTORS IN ONE FILM AGAIN! WHY ARE THEY TAKING SO BLOODY LONG?!**

**So about the time... I have no idea how long it took in those days to sail... So, just go with it, okay? Even if I'm wrong, months have passed here...**

**Okaay...**

**-X-O-X**

She knew she shouldn't. She knew it was bad. She knew there was nothing to it, just out of curiosity. That was it, nothing else. Curiosity...

Angelica Teach watched her Captain from afar. They were out on deck, as most of the men were, as the temperature was still pleasant at this late hour. The weather had been rather nice today, and you could still feel it in the air... Work was done, time for a drink.

Angelica watched him. During all these months she had been on his ship now, she had become fascinated by this man. The way he treated her... Not like almost every other man who would just try to win her over... Of course there was a sense of that in him too, but at the same time Angelica could feel that he was holding back whenever she was around... Pretending not too care... Acting like a gentleman.

She wanted to know why. She wanted to know why he barely made her do anything on the ship, even though she officially was a crewmember. She wanted to know why he wasn't blunt or rude towards her. She wanted to know.

Angelica diverted her stare from Captain Brand to the glass of wine she had in hand. This weird thinking had probably everything to do with the fact that she had been drinking wine...

Angelica didn't even realise the irony... Men would always give her wine to make her feel comfortable, instead of the Pirate drink rum, just like Jack... In fact, she hadn't really thought about Jack Sparrow in weeks... Was it possible? Had she finally been able to leave it all behind, this time, after all her attempts before?! It was like he had slipped from her active mind to the back of her head, where all the old memories lay...

Being aboard The Rising Whale and under supervision of Captain Brand had taken her mind off of things...

Angelica decided to stop her staring and to take action. She would just ask him! She started her approach, but apparently Captain Brand had already seen her coming...

''We're half way, you know...'' he immediately said...

''We- We are?'' Angelica was taken aback by his immediate comment, besides that she was surprised they were already so close to home...

''Tell me about your country, I've never been.'' he said.

''You've never been to Spain?! But they say this is your trade route?'' she asked suspiciously.

''I make port in Spain, trade my goods, and leave again... I've never seen anything besides Spanish sailors...'' The Captain replied.

''You've never seen the land?'' she asked, shocked.

''No'' he admitted.

''It's amazing'' she smiled dreamingly.

Captain Brand looked at her. He could see the love for her country... Her smile gracing her beautiful features. Angelica noticed him watching her...

''I'll tell you'' Angelica said.

She felt weird under his gaze, or maybe it was because of the wine...

''More wine?'' The Captain offered her a drink for her story.

''Yes, please'' she smiled.

And so for the next hour or so Angelica Teach would tell him all about her country that she missed and love so dearly.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right.

''A bit more to the right... No-no Left!'' Gibbs followed the instructions.

Pulled the wheel to the right, to the left and back... It was infuriating!

It had happened before, that the Captain had had trouble with finding a heading. But this was completely pointless, just like it had been for weeks already...

It probably had an awful lot to do with the fact that his Captain was completely drunk. Captain Jack Sparrow was rarely sober, everybody knew that, but this was different! He was completely off his head!

He had been drinking rum literally for months on end... Jack Sparrow had never been this drunk in his entire life!

It was clear, to anyone's eyes, that he just couldn't cope this way...

Jack Sparrow had his eyes practically closed, squinting, trying to even see the compass he held in hand... It was probably swinging more due to his blurred vision, than not knowing what he wanted, or where the person he wanted was actually! Left. Right. Left to Right.

''Jack! This is useless! Ye don't 'ave a 'eading!'' Gibbs let go of the wheel.

''Nonsense! I'm trying! It has given us a destination before...'' Captain Jack Sparrow Jack tried to look straight at Gibbs...

''Destination?!Destination?!'' ''The only 'destination' you have given us in weeks, was land, land where Ms. Teach wasn't even on, only rum! The compass pointed to land with rum, cause you'd drank the entire supply!'' Gibbs said accusingly.

''Did not.'' Jack defended.

''Did-so!'' ''You still do!'' The first mate pointed at the bottle of rum in one of his Captain's hands.

''You do it, then!'' Captain Sparrow chucked the compass at Gibbs' head.

Gibbs luckily caught it, but threw it back.

''No. Ya got yerself into this mess, you get yerself out. Find her.'' he said.

Jack looked around, feeling hopeless. He stayed silent for a while, until he got an idea...

''Oy! You!'' he called out to a sailor, below on deck.

''Get up here!'' the boy stared up.

He got up the stairs, to Captain Sparrow and Master Gibbs.

Jack pushed the compass into the man's hands.

''Fine me a heading.'' he simply said.

''Sir?'' the man asked confused.

''We need a heading!'' Jack Sparrow pressed.

''I can't, Sir...'' the sailor carefully said...

The sailor knew about the compass and that it would only always point to the thing you want most, and his desires would surely not match Captain Sparrow's!

Jack Sparrow had had enough. How did this fellow dare deny his request?! He needed to find Angelica! He smashed his bottle to the ground, and pulled out his pistol.

''The thing you want most is to live, yes?'' he pointed the pistol right against the boy's head.

''Jack!'' Gibbs exclaimed, shocked.

''Shut it, Gibbs!'' Jack glared at his first mate.

''The thing you want most is to live, and therefore you will provide me with a heading! A heading that leads to Angelica Teach, to be precise, Savvy?!'' ''So what you want most right now, is to find Angelica!'' he pressed the gun a bit harder to the sailor's skull.

''Stop this, Jack'' his best friend hissed.

''Me heading boy!'' Jack demanded!

The boy whimpered and opened the compass with trembling hands... The needle started to spin, but did in fact stop this time.

''There you go, Master Gibbs! Our heading...'' Jack grinned.

''Take care of it!'' Jack said.

Gibbs sighed and took the wheel again. Unbelievable...

''You stay here'' ''Do not lose this heading lad!''He put the gun away.

The boy surely wouldn't now... He was scared out of his wits!

Captain Sparrow walked off. After months there was almost of feeling of relieve that came over him...

He stared into the horizon, raising another bottle of rum to his lips...

* * *

''I don't believe you!'' he laughed.

''Then don't, but it's true!'' she laughed as well.

''You know the entire Bible?!'' he questioned.

''By heart.'' Angelica chuckled.

''I never would have guessed... You don't seem like a very churchy girl...'' The Pirate took a sip of his own rum.

''Religion is very important in Spain and I do keep the Lord close to me, but that doesn't mean I haven't lived...'' she stared at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed...

For just a moment the image of Jack Sparrow crossed her mind, standing in her small room of that large convent in Seville... But immediately she shook it off...

''Lived... So you are a girl of sin?'' Captain Brand stared at her intently.

Angelica looked at him and could feel her cheeks burning, she couldn't believe she was actually blushing!

Angelica cleared her throat and quickly averted her eyes to the dark ocean. The moon was shining its light across the surface, leaving patterns circling on the waves...

''Are you?'' she could hear him ask again...

''No...'' she mumbled.

''Angelica'' ''I didn't mean to make ye uncomfortable... I've really enjoyed your company so far this evening...'' he seemed to be taking his distance again...

''I'm not uncomfortable...'' the female Pirate cleared her throat again.

Angelica looked up again from the water, but she seemed to be having trouble focussing on the Captain... Maybe she did have a bit too much of wine? Was she drunk?

Maybe it was the wine... Maybe it was his sweet behaviour this evening... Maybe she really was drunk...

She didn't know, until she felt his warm rough lips against her. It felt unusual, unfamiliar... Yet, the taste of the rum on his lips, made her think of older times...

Wine had clouded her judgement, she didn't think too much of it... Besides, after these months, it was nice to feel some affection!

A cool breeze swept through her long brown hair as Captain Brand kissed her. Their lips locked in a rather passionate kiss...

''I've missed ya, luv...'' Jack said.

''What?!'' her eyes snapped open.

''I said: Feels like bliss, can't get enough...'' Captain Brand stood in front of her again.

He grinned and leaned in, kissing her again.

Still, Angelica suddenly felt surrounded. Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow was everywhere. This wasn't right! Or was it?! She didn't know! She couldn't!

''I- No- I'm sorry!'' Angelica pushed him away.

''I can't...'' she immediately took a step back...

She shouldn't have been drinking this much wine!

''I understand... You still love him...'' The Captain said.

Angelica snapped her eyes up at his. How did he know?! She had never told him about Jack, or anyone for that matter! Apparently, her question could be read from her facial expressions...

''You thought, I didn't know? You can see it in your eyes, Angelica... He's still in your heart...'' ''I tried my luck tonight, I do apologize...'' he explained.

''Don't- Please... It's just- Just don't... This is my fault.'' ''I don't want this to change anything... I really did enjoy my time with you tonight'' why did this have to happen?!

Why would Jack Sparrow always ruin everything for her?! Would he control her forever?! Would she really always love him?!

She knew The Captain was right... Even though she hadn't thought about Jack in months, she couldn't deny how panicky she felt now after what she had just done... She still loved him...

_You can't see me_

_No, like I see you_

_I can't have you_

_No, like you have me_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

_Love_

''He's a very lucky man...'' Captain Brand said softly...

''I- I'm sorry... Goodnight.'' Angelica swiftly turned around and walked away...

She couldn't believe that after months, she could feel like crying all over again...

At the same time, Captain Brand watched her and grinned. His plan had worked, his sweet behaviour tonight had worked like a charm! She thought him to be a real gentleman among Pirates...

Soon, he would have it all worked out. Hopefully even before they would reach their destination...

Captain Brand grinned. He would do anything to have her...

**-X-O-X**

**I know it's a lot about Angelica, but this is sort of a new life for her... Besides, I'm having trouble with the Jack-character... I mean, I sort of want him to be miserable without her, but I don't want him to come across as a weepy boy... That's why he shoots at people hahah!;)**

**Hope to see you soon again! Chose the song from a fan-video by the way!:D**

**Lyrics: You – The Pretty Reckless**

'**You don't want me, no'  
'You don't need me'  
'Like I want you, oh'  
'Like I need you'**

**'And I want you in my life'**  
**'And I need you in my life'**

**'You can't see me, no'**  
**'Like I see you'**  
**'I can't have you, no'**  
**'Like you have me'**

**'And I want you in my life'**  
**'And I need you in my life'**

**'Love'**  
**'Love'**  
**'Love'**

**'You can't feel me, no'**  
**'Like I feel you'**  
**'I can't steal you, no'**  
**'Like you stole me'**

**'And I want you in my life'**  
**'And I need you in my life'**

**'La la la la'**

**'La la la la'**


	25. Different Desires

**Doing a POTC-marathon again!XD So that gives me like 10 hours straight to write, and binge eat, and have the time of my life!XD Gosh, I need an actual life... XD  
I'm half-way part 2 right now, I can't wait for part 4 to come on! ANGELICA!  
Seriously, I still can't wait for part 5! Why does it have to take so long?!**

**The start of this chapter is so weird, I don't know what is wrong with me sometimes!XD**

**Sorry for the possible typos or grammatical errors, I didn't check...**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-O-X-**

Larry.

Larry, that was his name. Larry was Captain Jack Sparrow's new favourite.

The boy had been providing The Black Pearl with a steady heading for weeks now, ever since the Captain had threatened his life.

You would think the Captain's mood had improved, but he was still too drunk to even notice. He knew that The Pearl was making progress, she was catching up, and that's why he was content with Larry. But as soon as the boy would even give the impression that he was letting go of that compass, Jack would be at his throat again.

At this point, Larry was actually quite comfortable with the situation. He could relax and take a breath from time to time... As long as he would have the compass in hand when Captain Sparrow would ask for a heading, everything was perfectly fine. Well, if you counted out the fact that the Captain still was not back to his old self...

Speaking of the Captain...

Captain Jack Sparrow approached Larry, who was leaning against the railing of the ship in a relaxed manner, enjoying the bit of sun on his face.

''Capt'n'' he greeted.

''Larry! My good old rotten friend!'' ''How're we doing?'' Jack stumbled up to the boy.

''Steady as she goes, Capt'n'' Larry showed him the compass.

The heading hadn't changed, they were still on the right track.

Jack, however, wasn't really paying attention. Steady as she goes... Angelica... An image of her standing on her father's ship, wind in her hair, rushed through his mind...

''Good...'' he slowly tried to shake it off...

Jack Sparrow quickly spun around, nearly falling over...

''Gentlemen!'' ''If you don't mind, we'll me making a tiny detour!'' ''I need more rum!'' ''Next bit of port, we make land!'' ''Or the other way around...'' Jack needed a moment to think...

''Get your work, you dogs!'' he ordered.

''You better stay on my heading, boy'' Jack turned back to Larry.

''Of course, Sir!'' Larry quickly answered.

''Good. All right then... Rum!'' Captain Sparrow happily stumbled off...

* * *

As content as Jack Sparrow was, it was rather different, however, on Angelica Teach' side...

She wasn't content at all. Ever since that night, her mind had been playing tricks with her heart, and the other way around...

Her dreams had been tormented with images of Captain Sparrow and Captain Brand for weeks now, she was slowly losing it!

She didn't know what she wanted. Maybe she was only confused, because Captain Brand was the only decent man she could converse with these days... Or maybe she actually fancied him... Could that happen so quickly, and if so, why was Jack still prominent in her dreams?!

For once, she wished she had Jack's compass...

There it was again! Her mind would come back to Jack, without her even noticing!

It was weird how her mind would literally play tricks with her. Even now, the two men were on her mind at the same time! The thought of Jack's compass, while she was staring at Captain Brand...

In fact, that was what she was doing. She was actually staring at Captain Brand! She had been staring at him rather often lately, just to find out who she really felt about him...

Ever since the night they'd kissed, she felt weird... She knew she had been drunk that night, but there was just something different...

Even though, Captain Brand had let it go, there was still something different about him... He was still as polite and kind as before, he didn't make her feel uncomfortable with what had happened, on the contrary! He hadn't mentioned it, not even once after that night... But still... Did he now think that they could be something?

Could they be something?!

What did this all mean?! Was there something more?!

Angelica huffed. She kicked the railing of The Rising Whale, but kept on staring...

All of a sudden, Captain Brand turned his gaze to hers. He had caught her staring! He smiled, and made a small wave...

She smiled and waved back, pretending not to think too much of it...

But in reality she felt embarrassed to the bone!

She needed to stop staring at him. She needed to stop making eye-contact with him. She needed to stop giving any kind of wrong ideas whatsoever. And she most definitely needed to quit drinking in his presence. She never knew what she would do, once she would have had something to drink... Just like last time...

Angelica quickly walked away, out of sight of her Captain. She would spend the rest of her day brooding, again...

_I must be tough_

_I must behave_

_I must keep fighting_

_Don't give it up_

_Is it desire?_

_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?_

_I want desire_

_Because your love only gets me abused_

* * *

Filthy streets. Drunken men everywhere. Scruffy dogs and muddy pigs running around. Ladies of the night calling from every corner. For a sailor who didn't know any better, he would think he was in Tortuga!

However, a true Pirate knew differently. This little town was nothing like Tortuga!

Jack and his crew walked the streets of a little town, of which none of the men knew the name. They had found land and had made port. Captain Sparrow had allowed his crew some time off, now that he was in such a good mood with his heading and the fact that they were catching up!

Jack didn't think this little trip would cause them to fall behind again, and if so, Larry would take care of that problem now!

Jack just wanted more rum. Now he even had a proper reason! They could celebrate their progress!

The Black Pearl's crew scattered in the different narrow streets, while The Captain entered the first tavern he saw. Followed by his loyal first mate, Mister Joshamee Gibss.

The two men sat down at a table in the establishment, looking around. Once you started to pay attention, you could see that they were further and further away from the Caribbean... The people were different, the language was different, the way of living was different...

Gibbs didn't like it one bit, he missed the Caribbean. He found this all odd... Gibbs watched his friend from across the table. Jack was looking around as well, but with a weird look on his face... Weirder than Gibbs had ever seen...

''Jack, what is it?!'' he hissed.

''I got it...'' Jack mumbled.

''Got what?'' the first mate asked.

''I know where we're going...'' Captain Sparrow said.

''Jack, you let a boy find your heading...'' Gibbs interfered.

''Spain, Gibbs! Look around!'' ''Even the lasses look different than at home! Trust me, we're getting closer to Spain!'' ''Of course she would go to Spain...'' Why hadn't he thought of this before?!

Gibbs looked at the ladies of the night in the establishment... They indeed looked different than the lasses from Tortuga... Darker features, even more beautiful... Gibbs could only imagine what the Spanish ladies would look like, if they all looked like Miss Angelica Teach...

Jack had figured it out!

One of the ladies was approaching their table. Unfortunately not for Gibbs, but of course for Captain Jack Sparrow!

She practically threw herself on his lap, like almost every girl did who was trying to make a living like that... You would think they'd take on every client, but even these lasses favoured a handsome man over a dirty fat sailor! They wanted to get something out of it too sometimes!

Jack pulled a face, trying to wiggle the girl off. However, she didn't budge. She started to compliment him in the foreign language, stroking his cheeks, tickling his beard...

''No'' ''No, thank you. No-no!'' Jack tried to get away from the woman.

Gibbs was surprised! Normally, when Jack was drunk, he would give in almost immediately! Miss Angelica must have really got to him this time... That even the great Captain Jack Sparrow would break for love at some point, who would have thought?!

''Get your dirty hands off me, you bloody ape!'' Jack threw her to the floor.

''Gibbs, take care of me rum supply, will'ya?!'' Jack Sparrow left the tavern with big strides.

His good mood was gone...

''Aye, Capt'n...'' Gibbs sighed...

Gibbs could only hope they would reach Spain soon, and find Jack's lass just as quickly!

The Pirate didn't know how much longer he could take this behaviour from his Captain and friend, or how long any other member from the crew could still take this for that matter...

This was madness!

**-X-O-X-**

**Not much going on in the chapter, I know... But they're getting closer to Spain, and therefore close to Angelica! Who knows what could happen?! *insert evil devil emoji* XD**

**I think I want a new bio for this story, but I have no idea what to write there... Any suggestions?**

**No idea what I'm doing lalalalala...**

**Lyrics: Desire – Years And Years**

'**I must be tough'  
'I must behave, I must keep fighting'  
'Don't give it up'  
' I want to keep us compromising'**

'**Is it desire?'  
'Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?'  
'I want desire'  
''Cause your love only gets me abused'**


	26. You

**I don't know what it says about me that I'm –again- having a POTC-marathon... XD School is jus so stressful, and then these films are just the best for giving yourself some time off!**

**Like I said, school is so stressful and busy! It's taking so much of my time, and that's why the updates have slowed down...**

**How about a reunion, eey?:P**

**-X-O-X-**

Spain.

It was finally into view. Her beautiful homeland. Now that she saw it, she knew it was real. She could feel it. She could smell it. She was home.

A small smile was slowly spreading across Angelica Teach her face. It was hesitant, almost as if she was still in doubt... Was this real, was she finally home? It was like if she was afraid to smile, afraid to believe it...

''There it is, eey?'' Captain Brand suddenly stood behind her.

Angelica was startled. Why had he crept up on her like that? She quickly shook the thought off... There wasn't much to complain about, The Captain had really taken good care of her whilst she had been on his ship, even though the atmosphere between them hadn't always been in the same condition so to say...

She was grateful.

''Yes, there is it...'' she answered.

''Here is where you come from'' Captain Brand moved next to her.

''Yes... Well, I'm not from Cádiz... This is my land, but I grew up in Seville'' ''It's not near the coast...'' Angelica explained.

''I see...'' ''We only sail to Cádiz, trade for a couple of hours and leave again... I have not the slightest clue where Seville would be...'' ''Are you going back there now, once you leave my ship?'' he asked.

''I don't know...'' she sighed.

The Spanish beauty hadn't really thought about that... She had never expected to be back in Spain at all!

The two of them just stood there, at the rail, watching as the ship slowly sailed to Cádiz. Just in a few minutes the crew would be able to tie the ship down in the docks. The minutes went by, and the couple spent them in comfortable silence...

''Sir, we've made port, Sir...'' the silence was broken...

Captain Brand turned around to the man who had broken the silence, to acknowledge that he had heard the message.

''Looks like this is where our ways will part again, Angelica...'' he said.

''I'm sure you'll won't miss my scrutinizing crew...'' he laid his hand on her shoulder...

Angelica laughed, trying to not think too much of it...

''I can't thank you enough!'' ''If there's anything you need here, I'm happy to help you trade with the Spaniards...'' she offered.

''That's very kind of you, but we'll manage. We've been doing it for years'' Captain Brand chuckled.

Angelica felt ashamed. Of course... How stupid of her! This was his work, he did this every time!

''Please, I have to thank you somehow!'' she tried not to show her embarrassment...

Captain Brand looked at her. There was something different about the way he smiled at her, there was a certain meaning behind it... She had a feeling he had thousands of things to say to her proposal... He was about to speak, but she quickly beat him to it!

''Let me show you Cádiz! I know it's not my hometown, but I know my way around! I've been here before...'' ''I can show you a bit of Spain, instead of just the port and the trading!'' Angelica smiled.

She remembered their drunken discourse, that The Captain had actually never seen anything of Spain! She was wise enough not to refresh her memory about the kiss...

''Let your crew make the trades, just for a couple of hours...'' she proposed.

She knew Captain Brand was acting a bit strange, but he had helped her so much by taking her along on his ship, that she couldn't just leave now, without at least showing her gratitude!

''I'd like that, a few hours more before we part...'' he grinned.

Angelica nodded.

She turned around, heading to the plank. Captain Brand followed behind her.

This was it. Her first steps on the wooden planks of the docks... She was literally reunited with her land...

Home. 

* * *

Spain.

Or at least he thought it was...

Captain Jack Sparrow watched that piece of land in the distance... He squinted, trying to get rid of the blurriness... He took another swig from his rum. That surely didn't help with his eyesight...

They were close. He could sense it. He had come such a long way, he would finally have her back...

The more he thought about it, the more nervous Jack felt. What if he'd let her go again?!

Everything would fall apart, like it always did... Jack knew he wasn't dumb, and he was great at improvising, but when it came to the things in life that really mattered, The Captain would never follow through... He never had...

It needed to change! He was Captain Jack Sparrow! A notorious Pirate should be able to do these simple things, now right?!

Jack watched the rum in his hand... No. No more. He needed to do this on his own. The Captain smashed to bottle to the ground, it scattered into pieces...

''Larry'' ''Larry! Larry!'' he roared.

Larry quickly came running...

He almost dropped at The Captain's feet, like a dog, compass in hand...

''I'll be having me compass back!'' Jack grabbed the compass from the lad's hands.

''Captain?'' Larry asked anxiously.

He was scared he had done something wrong...

''Make way, you deckape!'' Jack pushed past him.

He walked to the front of the ship. The piece of land was slowly getting closer... Angelica had to be on there!

Jack felt the compass burning in his sweaty hands. He could do this... He needed to do this... No more rum.

Captain Jack Sparrow slowly opened his compass. He could barely make himself watch the needle spin...This needed to work...

To his great surprise, it stopped spinning. He knew what he wanted!

And Spain was indeed right in front of him... 

* * *

Jack walked along the different docks.

Spain... He hadn't been here for years! The last time had actually changed his life forever... He had met Angelica during his last visit. Seville, how Jack missed that time...

He had been still young... A lot of mistakes would still have to be made at that time... Many things he wouldn't have done with what he knew now...

Captain Sparrow was just about to fetch his compass again, he felt great now that he could find his own heading again! He was looking for the thing, when he heard her laughter. Her laughter.

Angelica. She was here!

He had been right all along!

Captain Sparrow madly looked around. Where was she?!

There. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful long hair. But she wasn't alone...

Jack stopped right in his tracks. Another man... Could this be? Had he really lost her this time?!

No... He had to admit, they had been apart for a long time... But before, they had been apart for years, not months, and she still came back to him!

Was she really gone, lost forever to a world of others?!

The Pirate quickly, but carefully approached the two people.

He needed to know more about this...

Captain Brand and Angelica Teach made their way back to The Rising Whale, laughing.

The sun was slowly starting to set, sailors were gathering their effects, all the trading had been done...

Soon, it was time to finally say their goodbyes.

Angelica and The Captain had enjoyed these hours. Angelica had shown him about the Spanish culture and they had laughed a lot...

But as time went by, The Captain had started to act more and more strange... Definitely now that they had reached the docks!

The couple now stood in front of the plank of The Rising Whale. This was it...

''Thank you again!'' Angelica hugged him.

She was back in Spain. She could finally move on with her life...

''You know, Angelica... You could just go back with me...'' Captain Brand said and got hold of her am, when she pulled back.

''What?'' Angelica was stunned.

''You can't deny there's something between us, Angelica! Just come with me'' he grinned.

''But I'm back in Spain...''suddenly everything felt different...

Angelica didn't feel comfortable at all!

''You wanted to thank me, well... Come with me! You know you want it!'' ''It could be nice!'' his grip on her arm tightened.

''I-I... No!'' she tried to pull her arm back.

She couldn't believe this! Was this really happening?! After everything, she knew there had been something wrong all along!

''So this is how you thank me?!'' The Captain suddenly got mean.

''I don't know what you mean!'' Angelica took a step back.

''You belong on my ship, Angelica! You belong to me, I've made you mine!'' something evil had come over him...

He harshly pulled her to him and roughly kissed her. Angelica struggled and trashed to break free, but The Captain had a strong grip on her. His nails were digging into her arm. He was hurting her!

Angelica couldn't think of another way to break free, than to plant her knee into his groin.

Captain Brand doubled over. At the same time, suddenly a hot was fired. Angelica froze. It had hit The Captain in the chest, and he fell into the water, between the docks and his very own ship...

Without thinking any further, Angelica turned around and ran. She ran straight into the arms of her rescuer, but on the other hand a killer...

She screamed and trashed, but she could feel arms wrapping gently around her.

''It's all right'' ''Angelica, it's me'' he soothed.

Angelica immediately calmed. As if her body almost automatically recognised who it was... It was Jack! Jack would keep her safe!

She leaned against him, trying to catch her breath...

Jack relished this moment. He had her, safe in his arms again! He softly stroke her hair.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

He wanted to say so much... Everything he had felt in these awful weeks... How he had suffered. How it had all been his fault. How he had missed her.

But he just couldn't make himself say it...

''Already found another, eey? He didn't seem very nice...'' he said instead...

Angelica focused on his low voice. That was when she actually really realised what was happening... It was Jack! Jack was here! How?!

This couldn't be! This was not supposed to happen!

''No...'' she pushed away and started to run.

She ran and ran, and ran. It didn't matter where...

She couldn't believe it... How did he find her?! After all that she had done to get away!

Not again!

**-X-O-X-**

**I haven't read this chapter through, so there could be errors...**

**I made it a bit longer for you guys though!**

**I have a feeling something is 'off' about my story, but I can't really put my finger on it... I keep having this feeling that I'm forgetting something...**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Lyrics: The Reason – Hoobastank**

'**I'm not a perfect person'  
'There's many things I wish I didn't do'  
'But I continue learning'  
'I never meant to do those things to you'  
'And so I have to say before I go'  
'That I just want you to know'**

'**I found a reason for me'  
'To change who I used to be'  
'A reason to start over new'  
'And the reason is you'**


	27. Come Back To Me

**Hello again! A very happy –late- Christmas, and already A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Almost 2016! You know what that means?! Almost one year till POTC 5!**

**Anyway, I really want to thank all of you for all your lovely reviews! I mean I've reached over 100 reviews! UNBELIEVABLE! THANK YOU!**

**I did read some of my work on this story, and I noticed so many mistakes! I'm so ashamed! I tried to fix some of them, but I couldn't get them all... I'm sorry! I'm stupid sometimes... xD**

**So go on then, read! And leave me some more reviews!XD**

**-X-O-X-**

She slammed the glass back on the bar. Another. Another one.

Drinks. Drink after drink. That's what she needed right now.

Angelica bitterly stared across the room. She would swear to God, the first person who would even think of speaking to her would get pierced with a sword.

She was done. She was so done.

She was finally back in Spain, where she belonged! And she couldn't even enjoy it! He had taken all the fun out of it... Once again, Captain Jack Sparrow had ruined everything!

Angelica snorted. Actually, it was more like a laugh. She felt like laughing. At how ironic this all was... She just couldn't get rid of him... It didn't matter how hard she tried...

She got miles away from him, and still he was right here!

From the first moment they had met, he had attached himself to her, in ways she didn't even know how... He would always be by her side... If not in person, than in thought!

Out of sight out of mind, it was clearly not the case here...

Angelica spun around, facing the man behind the bar again. She ordered another drink.

She heard herself speak in her native language again, and it made her calm down a bit... She gratefully took the drink, and drank it down in a second. She put the glass down, determined.

She would enjoy herself. She was back home! She could talk in her native tongue again! She could walk around in the surroundings she once knew, she could feel normal again...

She should be happy! She shouldn't let Jack ruin this! She was allowed to feel normal again!

However, the thing she didn't feel was how the room actually started to spin, and how her eyesight got a bit blurry...

Maybe having another drink wasn't such a good idea...

* * *

He hadn't really expected that to happen... Or maybe he had... He didn't really know...

What he did know, was that he was annoyed! Now he had to find her again! At least the distance was not so great this time...

Captain Jack Sparrow walked through the streets of Cádiz. Cádiz. That was where he was... This place looked nothing like Seville! Not that he really remembered, that was years ago...

Still, here he was again. In Spain. For that woman.

Never Jack Sparrow would have guessed this would happen. That he, infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, was chasing a girl across the face of earth! Everything, for a woman!

Why did he care?! He never really had... Except for her... Angelica Teach, he would do everything for her!

Why couldn't she see that?! Why did she run away from him?!

Because he had behaved like a schwein, that's why... He had never given her the love she deserved. Of course she fled from him!

Of course she would rather get lost somewhere in Cádiz, than going back with him on the Pearl...

The Pearl. His other love. At least he knew where she was... The Black Pearl was safe and sound, in the docks, watched over by his loyal crew.

The Captain had promised his crew a night out in Spain, as soon as he had found Angelica. They would watch the Pearl, and after that they could do whatever they'd like!

He only hoped that he would find her soon... Jack was getting fed up with searching... He needed a drink!

A couple of few away, there was a bar. Perfect!

Jack smiled and quickened pace.

As soon as Jack reached the entrance of the bar, he froze. Looking through the huge front window, he saw her... There she was! Angelica stood at the bar with a drink in hand!

Jack stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to do... Should he get in?

He hadn't realised he had been staring, until he felt eyes staring back... She was staring back. Their eyes locked.

Jack broke free from this trance. As soon as Angelica realised who she was looking at, she took off. She put her drink down, and moved deeper into the room. She got lost in the crowd... No!

''Angelica!'' Captain Sparrow rushed into the bar...

This was it! Jack was going in!

* * *

Jack Sparrow pushed passed people. He kept on shoving arms and shoulders away, following the woman in front of him... He was so close!

Jack had been following Angelica across the bar for at least ten minutes now... The establishment wasn't that big, it was just that Angelica kept on walking away from him! They had circled the room at least five times already...

Angelica was now going for the door...

As soon as she got out, she started to stumble... Without the support of the shoulders of the people in the bar, the alcohol got to her...

She tried to walk as fast as she could...

She could do this! She could walk! She knew this! She knew these streets, these grounds... This was Spain! Her home!

Angelica was so busy trying to keep walking, that she hadn't realised Jack had also found his way out of the bar...

Jack could see her. He could see her stumbling ahead... He knew she was drunk. He had known, as soon as he'd set eyes on her in that bar... Angelica had never been able to hold her drinks well...

He could hear her swear... Spanish curse words had always sounded weird to him, they sounded like different forms of alcohol... You know, those expensive kinds of rum... The ones Pirates never got, only the royals...

For a moment Angelica stood still. Jack stopped too. What would she do? Was she alright?

''Angelica?'' Jack watched her carefully.

Angelica slowly turned around. She wasn't really sure of what she was doing... Maybe it was due to the alcohol, but she just wanted to look at him... Just for a moment... Was he worth it?

Was he worth all this agony? The pain? The mess?! Would she do it again, go back again, just like she had done for years and years?!

Jack watched her, with pleading eyes. It was almost as if his eyes spoke for him. He kept his distance, but Angelica knew he wanted her to come back... Go back to him...

_Leave all you've found that's keeping your heart on the ground_

_Just come back to me_

_So afraid for love to come around your heart again_

_When it's the only thing you need_

_If I hold out my hand_

_Would it change where you're standing now?_

_Just come back to me__  
_

He wanted her to go back with him. After everything she'd accomplished... Of course, she had to give it to him, he had saved her life from Brand... But still... She couldn't leave Spain now!

No! He was not worth it! It was his time, he deserved to suffer now!

Angelica turned around again, but she hadn't seen the little bump in the road... She tripped...

Captain Jack took his chance. He sped forward, and grabbed her by the shoulders. For a second, she put her hand on his shoulder to stabilise herself, but just a second later Jack picked her up and swung her over that very same shoulder!

Angelica blinked rapidly. What in God's name was this?!

As soon as the Spanish beauty realised what had just happened, she started to protest. She started trashing and hitting Jack on the back with her tiny fists.

''Mierda!'' ''Coño, Jack! Bastardo!'' ''Jack, put me down!'' her speech wasn't that slurred anymore all of a sudden...

It was like her drunken haze had disappeared like snow in the morning sun... She was very much aware of her surroundings! She didn't want this! Once again, she got back into Captain Jack Sparrow's arms, literally!

Jack wasn't bothered by her words, or the fact that she was hitting him. He kept a strong grip on her, and kept on walking. He was determined.

She wasn't getting away this time, not again...

* * *

''Jack!'' ''What in the name of God is going on?!'' The first mate of The Black Pearl jumped up as soon as he saw his Captain...

The crew had been slouching around The Pearl, waiting for Captain Sparrow, but no one would have expected this to happen...

They all stared in shock, as the Captain got on board. Over his shoulder, a screaming woman...

Gibbs rushed to Jack's side, even though he actually wanted to stay as far away as possible from the infuriated woman...

Gibbs couldn't help having a small feeling of déjà vu... Once again, Jack showed up with Miss Teach in his arms, just like those many months ago... The circumstances this time, however, were different... Very different!

At least last time she was quiet, he thought.

''Men, you're free to go! Report here, back in the morning!'' ''Gibbs, follow me! And get the keys!'' Jack tried to get his message across over Angelica's screaming...

The crew happily got off the ship, finding the Spanish women of the night, and leaving the screaming Spanish woman far behind...

''Where to?!'' Gibbs asked confused.

Wasn't he allowed to go out?!

''The brig.'' His Captain answered.

He'd put her in the brig...

* * *

''Jack, let me go!'' ''You! Tell him to stop!'' Angelica furiously stared at Gibbs.

Her hair hung around her face, and she could barely lift her head properly as she was flung from left to right on Jack's shoulder. It was hard to keep her still... The two Pirates were slowly descending the stairs to the brig, Jack carefully trying to not drop Angelica...

''Am afraid I can't help ya, Missy...'' Gibbs kept his distance...

He was actually quite scared of her... Angelica's temperament would surely leave an impression on anybody!

''Jack! Put. Me. Down!'' she warned.

''Oh, shut it!'' Jack had made it to the end of the stairs.

He got hold of her with one hand, and opened the door of the cell with the other. He dropped her in, and quickly closed the door, taking the keys from Gibbs. As fast as possible, he locked her in...

Angelica stared at him, pure hatred in her eyes.

He had just literally dumped her, on the cold hard and dirty floor! He had locked her up! How did he dare?!

Without another world, Jack got back up the stairs. Gibbs quickly followed him, after looking back at Angelica for a last time...

''Capt'n? Why are ya doing this exactly?'' he asked carefully.

''Tis simple, Master Gibbs! Can't have her running away again...'' Jack answered.

No matter what happened this time, he would have her here with him.

**-X-O-X-**

**Angelica back on The Pearl! LOL- I'M WEIRD! I don't know why, but I found writing this chapter quite funny... xD**

**Anyway, I know it's a weird chapter... Not really sure what my intentions were with it, and if I'm satisfied with how it came out...**

**ANYWAY! Try to do better next time, promise!**

**Lyrics: Come Back To Me – Trading Yesterday**

'**Leave all you've found'  
'That's keeping your heart on the ground'  
'Just come back to me'**

'**So afraid for love to come around your heart again'  
'When it's the only thing you need'  
'Just come back to me'**

'**If I hold out my hand'  
'Would it change where you're standing now?'  
'Just come back to me'**


	28. It's not over

**Hi, Guys! I'm so sorry it's all taking so long, but this institute that's called 'School' is holding me hostage, like all the time...**

**But, hopefully I'll get my diploma this May so... Yay!**

**Right...**

**Not sure what I think of this chapter myself, but I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting for even longer, so don't be too hard on me please!**

**xx**

**-X-O-X-**

Small. Small. Small one.

Big.

A small one. A small one. Small. Big one.

A small wave. Another small wave.

Big wave.

It was quite intriguing how one could spend years on the sea and never realise that there was an actual pattern in the form of the sea... Wave after wave, there was a pattern...

Angelica Teach had found out that there would first be a couple of small waves, and then they would always be followed by a big one! Always! They would follow each other...

Just like Jack followed her, Angelica thought bitterly.

She had spent these three days in the brig, following the waves... At least trying to keep her mind busy... She was bored out of her mind!

Of course Captain Sparrow had sent some men to bring her food, but beside those brief moments of seeing another soul, she was all alone! She would soon start to speak to herself, she was sure of it!

How did she manage to stay on that island for two weeks without going mentally unstable?!

The things she did for Jack Sparrow...

Angelica was still furious, if you would be putting it lightly... Just thinking of the fact that she was, once again, back on The Black Pearl controlled by Captain Jack Sparrow, made her blood boil!

She had made it! She had got rid of him! And she was back to square one!

She was probably even more annoyed than she was three days ago after seeing him, just because of the fact that he had locked her in the brig! Who does that?!

Why did he come all this way to find her, to shove her in the brig?! It didn't make any sense at all!

Angelica was too tired, bored and annoyed to really think on Jack his reasons...

If she'd only take the time to really do so, she would know that he cared...

* * *

Upstairs, Captain Jack was feeling unusual.

You'd think that Jack would be satisfied, Angelica safely back on his ship... Just like he wanted... Still... There was something wrong...

She was down there. That wasn't right, now was it?

Captain Sparrow stared into space, his head full of thoughts... He slowly raised the bottle of rum to his lips. It didn't taste like before...

He should quit drinking... He had found Angelica... There was no need for drinking himself into oblivion now...

However, things weren't looking up at all, so why not have a drink?!

The Pirate let his mind wonder to the source of his current problems, below decks...

She was there, he was here. She should be up here, in his arms!

He wanted to hold her. It had been too long! Just be with her, in peace. For once. Could they make it?! Without fighting, without the arguments... No...

That was exactly the reason why she was down there, locked away from the world... She would definitely start an argument, or worse! If he would let her out, she would run again!

He had to keep her here.

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed. He was trying to enjoy his rum, now that night had once again fallen, but he just couldn't... This was already the third night...

It was strange how people could be so close to each other, yet so far apart...

Jack just wanted to know how Angelica was doing, except for the fact that she was probably furious... That was something the Captain could figure on his own... Angelica Teach was furious, he knew.

But what was she feeling, besides the anger? Was she all right? What had happened to her, during all those weeks where they'd been apart?!

The crew sometimes went down there to give her food... Should he just ask the men to ask her how she was doing?! He could... He was Captain after all...

He did ask for a full report every time when a sailor got back from below decks, but he had never gained a lot of information. She wouldn't say much, and sometimes she wouldn't even touch the food she was given! The Pirate who was sent to Angelica would just return with a full plate...

Jack knew it was probably Angelica's way of saying that she was mad, but Jack didn't like it one bit! She needed to eat after all!

Yes. She needed to eat. That was his conclusion. His other conclusion was, that he rum was gone!

''Bugger...'' Jack put down the empty bottle.

What now?

He was going down there. Yes. That was it!

Even though he probably shouldn't, because there would be that inevitable argument, and because he was drunk, he was going!

His ship! His rules!

He needed to see her.

* * *

Angelica wasn't bothered by the sound of boots coming down the small wooden stairs. It was probably one of the crewmembers to get her plate, which was unfinished, if not untouched at all...

She was seated with her back against the planks of the ship, she could almost feel the vibration of the water, of the waves from the other side, against them... She watched a pair of boots descending the unstable stairs...

Wait. She knew those boots... They were old, battered, after all those years... She knew these boots, she even remembered how they'd looked when they had been relatively new! They were Jack's!

Angelica sat straight up, a frown forming on her face.

What was he doing down here?!

Captain Sparrow slowly descended the stairs. He wanted to act casual, but truth to be told he was a bit drunk... Were there moments when he wasn't?

Jack reached the end of the stairs, and turned to the brig. There she was, beautiful as ever. God, how he had missed her...

Jack approached the brig, a pillow tucked under one arm. Angelica watched him from her spot on the floor, confused. What was he doing with a pillow?

Jack got the keys out of his pocket, drawing Angelica's attention! Was she getting out?!

Jack opened the cell and got in himself, quickly blocking the exit with his back. Angelica's hope was immediately crushed. He was between her, and her way out...

''Go away, Sparrow'' she said bitterly.

''Ya do know ya need t' eat...'' Jack spoke up.

''Don't tell me what to do, Sparrow!'' Angelica shot up.

Could she do it?! Could she get out?! Maybe if she'd attack him, but could she do that? He would probably stop here... Besides, where could she go?! They were on the middle of the sea!

''Easy, love...'' Jack put the pillow in front of him.

As Angelica got closer to him, she could smell the alcohol on him. Of course.

''I hate you!'' she spat.

''No, ya don't...'' The male Pirate spoke softly...

''I was gone.'' ''I tried to get away from you! Why can't I?!'' ''Go away!'' she just let it all out...

After three days of not having a person to talk to, someone had to hear her frustrations!

''Get out! Why are you always here?!'' Angelica gave Jack a shove.

Because I love you... That would be the proper thing to say... That he cared...

Jack kept quiet instead. He would give her a chance to let it all out. He was used to it. He had been shoved by her before... Back in the old days their arguments had never been small or calm... Just think of that time when she had tried to kill him in Saint Dominique...

The Captain watched his prisoner. She was gorgeous, even when she was mad. He could barely hear what she was saying, she was captivating... He wanted to be close to her...

''Why?!'' Angelica tried to hit him again.

Jack got a hold on her wrist, dropping the pillow. The couple stared into each other eyes, nobody said anything. They just stood there.

What would they do next?! What would be there next step?! Who would move first?!

In a split second, he pulled her wrist and planted his lips on hers. Jack kissed her passionately. Angelica couldn't help it... Her anger had faded away in a second.

_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are hard to find_

_Can we make this something good?_

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_

_It's not over_

''That's why'' Jack Sparrow pulled away.

Before Angelica could do or say anything, he got out of the brig and locked it again. Angelica was dumbstruck. She watched him leave, but called out...

''Sparrow!'' Nothing...

''You're the worst thing that has ever happened to me!'' she had her hands clung to the bars of the cell, trying to suppress the storm of emotions that was bubbling inside of her...

''Take the pillow. 'S more comfortable...'' without another word he left.

Angelica was left behind. Had that really happened?! What did this all mean?! Why was he doing this?

No! Focus! She hated Jack Sparrow! He had locked her in the brig!

Still, she couldn't help but stare at the pillow on the floor... She might as well use it... She was hungry and tired, she needed to sleep.

Angelica Teach gently laid herself down on the pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to block all her thoughts out. She inhaled deeply.

As soon as she did, she regretted it. It had his smell on it... It was his pillow...

Angelica immediately sat straight up.

No...

He was everywhere...

This wasn't over...

**-X-O-X-**

**Well, that was it!**

**I've got not much more to say, except for the fact that the next update will probably take some time again... I do apologise!**

**Please review, loves!x**

**Lyrics: It's not over – Daughtry **

'**I try to see the good in life'  
'But good things in life are hard to find'  
'We'll blow it away, blow it away'  
'Can we make this something good?'**

'**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around'  
'Let's start over'  
'I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over'  
''Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground'  
'This love is killing me but you're the only one'  
'It's not over'**


	29. Next Steps

**Drumroll please! This is my first chapter written on my new laptop!**

**I wanted to update sooner, but as you can understand, it's hard to write when your laptop is broken... Yes, it died on me… My laptop sadly passed away… XD**

**Luckily, I had predicted it would happen and saved all my ideas somewhere else, so the rest of this story is still pretty solid!**

**Think I'll throw something in the mix though, first part of this chapter is improvised 'cause I just thought of it just now!**

**It is a quite short chapter though…**

**-X-O-X-**

There was chaos.

There was canon fire, wood flying around, fighting. Jack couldn't remember how he got out here on deck, but he was, and he was fighting for his ship!

Once again, The Black Pearl was under attack!

Nobody knew when or how it had happened, but there were hostile and unfamiliar Pirates everywhere!

The entire crew was out on deck, swords in hand. Running and shouting, men flying over board. There was no time to even get the men out of the water… When one was fished back up, another was thrown in!

Speaking of water…

''Capt'n! Capt'n!'' Captain Sparrow looked around, bewildered.

Who was calling?

''Capt'n! The ship's hit, Sir!'' ''We're sinking!'' Scrum called, whilst kicking a man in the face.

''Jack, The Pearl is filling up with water!'' Gibbs warned.

Jack Sparrow looked around. It was a mess. His ship was sinking! The Black Pearl, his love! His love was sinking… After all these years… His love… Wait. His love…

The ship was filling up with water… From the bottom up, water! Angelica! Angelica was at the bottom! The water… His love…

''Angelica…'' Jack's world stopped.

For the love of the Sea! She was down there!

Jack Sparrow took off. He jumped, ducked and ran past all the men. He took off to the stairs leading to the brig.

He nearly fell down the stairs, tripping over his own feet.

They keys… They keys. Where were the keys?! Jack felt the panic rising in his chest…Where were they?!

He couldn't concentrate. He could hear her scream, it was the only thing he could focus on… The sound was everywhere… She screamed for help, she screamed to God, for anything! She was scared!

She was going to drown!

Captain Sparrow tried to think. He knew a way out, he was sure of it! This was his ship! He knew every single part of this vessel, the solution just needed to come to him! But it wouldn't help… It was all going down…

Jack could hear the water streaming in, it was everywhere! He heard the water, the water was all he heard, the screaming had stopped… Angelica was gone…

He was too late…

* * *

His eyes shot open. Sweat all over his forehead, dripping down his neck and back, drenching his bed…

Not again…

Jack sighed, and sat up. He wiped the sweat of his face.

This had been the his tenth nightmare already! He had had several of them each night, the last couple of nights… This couldn't go on…

It wasn't normal to have 10 nightmares in a week's time, now was it?!

This couldn't go on like this, he knew that… He couldn't keep her there…

He couldn't keep Angelica in that cage, like an animal… It was inhumane, and second of all: the longer he kept her in there, the more nightmares he would have! His mind would keep on creating situations where Angelica Teach would die an agonising death in the brig…

The Captain turned on his side, frustrated. He needed to have normal dreams again, or not dream at all! He was a Pirate, there was no need for idiotic fantasies! He closed his eyes…

After a minute, he already turned to his other side… This wasn't working… His neck hurt! He wasn't comfortable… He missed his second pillow…

He shouldn't have given it to her in the first place…

* * *

The Pearl was floating on the ocean's surface. There were no big waves, tranquillity all around… It was slowly driving the First Mate insane…

Joshamee Gibbs was bored out of his mind!

He was currently sitting on deck, face in the sun…

The Captain's orders had been clear… Lead the Pearl back to open water, out of the Spanish waters, but that was it… They weren't allowed to move any further…

Once again, Captain Jack Sparrow didn't know what he wanted. He wanted the ship out of Spanish waters, but still close to Spain… Gibbs didn't get it at all…

Speaking of the devil! Captain Jack Sparrow was climbing up the stairs, to where Gibbs was sitting.

''Capt'n, are we really going to stay here till Ms. Angelica stops vexing you?'' Gibbs asked.

''She's not vexing me…''Jack sat down next to him.

''She's on your mind, yes?'' The First Mate questioned.

No answer…

''We'll stay here?'' Gibbs tried again.

''Yes.'' The Captain would not change his orders.

Gibbs sighed. Silence. His friend wasn't in the mood to talk… To be honest, he looked awful!

''Jack?'' ''Jack, you look like the Kraken swallowed you whole, decided against it, and spat you back out…'' Gibbs waited for a reaction…

''I've been there, and I've done that, Gibbs…'' A small smile appeared on the Captain's face, for just a second…

Gibbs chuckled.

He focused on Jack. He looked tired.

''What's going on?! Have you been sleeping at all?'' The Captain wasn't acting like himself at all…

''Well, Gibbs… The notorious Captain Jack Sparrow is troubled by nightmares…'' Jack sighed.

''Jack, look what's happened to you! This is not who you are!'' Gibbs couldn't keep on watching this!

''She's everywhere, Gibbs!'' Jack turned to his friend.

''Then go get 'er! Make 'er yours, Jack!'' ''She's right there!'' ''You love the damsel!'' Gibbs cried out.

''Most regrettably so…'' Captain Sparrow sighed again.

Should he do it? Could he do it?

Finally make Angelica his…

His father's words came back to mind… Angelica would be the woman, Jack wouldn't be able to make it with anyone else…

Would Captain Jack Sparrow be able to commit?!

He was a Pirate. This wasn't something that Pirates did… However, it had been done before… Except for a tiny bit of inconvenience, Elizabeth and William were doing fine, and they were married!

Then again, would Angelica even still want him?! Would she accept?! She had looked so hurt when he had visited her in the brig the other night…

Maybe, after all these years and after everything he had put her through, she had finally given up on him…

_When she looks me in the eyes_

_They don't seem as bright no more_

_But she loved me at one time_

_Would I promise her that night_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_It's tearing me apart_

_And she's slipping away_

_Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Can't seem to hold you close_

* * *

Angelica Teach saw herself as a strong women. She had been stuck in the same spot for a week already, in the brig to be precise, and without a single attempt to escape, but she still was a strong woman!

She knew she had flaws. Captain Jack Sparrow was her weakness, she knew… Everybody knew! But that didn't mean that Angelica would just accept everything.

She had fought with Jack before, hit him, tried to kill him… She had stood up to him more than once, but still she would find herself back at his side every time…

However, Angelica was done beating herself up about that. She could be a strong woman with, or without him. The fact that feelings sometimes got in the way was only natural. He had been the first man she had ever loved after all…

She had lived without him for years. Admittedly, she had thought about him from time to time, but she had survived. She had also survived the years with him, maybe that was even more remarkable!

Angelica Teach was used to Jack Sparrow his tricks, but this time he had outdone himself! Locking her in the brig, for more than one day! At least she had been able to move around on that island…

Wait. No. First of all, he had literally snatched her away from her homeland. Second, he had locked her in the brig. Third, he had still dared to kiss her!

Well, she hadn't protested… Instead of kissing him back, she could have used the opportunity to try and make a run for it… But she had kissed him. It's just that she hadn't seen him in quite a long time, she couldn't help but wanting to touch him, even if it was just once…

Would this happen every time their paths would cross again? Just wanting to know what it tastes like, because she had almost forgotten? With their relationship, Angelica and Jack could probably keep this up for years!

It was hard to imagine that Jack Sparrow had actually spent two entire years at her side… Would he ever be capable of doing that again? Would she want him to?

Her chain of thoughts was broken, by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

This wasn't normally the time they would bring her food…

A sailor came down the stairs, keys in hand. It was Scrum!

Angelica frowned. To her surprise, he opened the door.

''You've been requested upstairs, Miss. Please follow me'' Scrum smiled.

Angelica had always liked Scrum. He was a good lad. Still, she felt as if something was off here…

She followed him, staying right behind him. She wanted to make sure she would make it on deck.

Would she make a run for it?

**-X-O-X-**

**I know it's a lot of 'Jack being indecisive' but we're getting somewhere, I promise!**

**You know how hard it is to write the 'Angelica' character?! I do believe she loves Jack to death, but at the same time she is such a strong and independent woman! Penélope Cruz did such an amazing job portraying her, with those personal qualities! I want to do her performance justice, but I just feel like 'my' Angelica is a bit soft… XD**

**Trying to bring her back in the upcoming chapters!**

**Made quite the amount of films dialogue references is this chapter. *hehe***

**Really wanted to use these lyrics.**

**Lyrics: I Know What You Did Last Summer – Shawn Mendes &amp; Camila Cabello**

'**When she looks me in the eyes'  
'They don't seem as bright'  
'No more, no more, I know'  
'But she loved me at one time'  
'Would I promise her that night'  
'Cross my heart and hope to die'**

'**It's tearing me apart'  
'And she's slipping away'  
'Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?'  
'The pictures on her phone'  
'And she's not coming home'**

'**I can't seem to let you go'  
'Can't seem to hold you close'**


	30. Yours Forever

**I'll try to update as much as possible in the period of time between right now and the 12th of May, because then my finals begin! OMGGG LAST EXAMS EVER!**

**CHAPTER 30! Made it a special one!** **The weirdest thing with this chapter… You think so much on writing it, and then you've finally written it… And it's done…**

**And then always comes that moment when you wonder if it's as good as you wanted it to be…?**

**You tell me!**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow was waiting on deck. To be honest, the man was quite anxious…

He had sent Scrum to fetch Angelica from the brig. She would be up here any minute… Jack wondered what she would do…

How would she react?

Jack fiddled with the ring in his hand. Her ring… The amethyst ring, the ring she had returned to him… Of course he had kept it. Would she take it back?

''Watch your step, Miss'' Scrum appeared from below decks.

Angelica followed.

As soon as Scrum was out of her way, Angelica ran to the rail. Water… Everywhere she looked there was water… They were in open waters already, there was no escape!

''Care for a swim, love?'' Jack watched her.

Immediately that cheeky grin formed on his face. Jack would always act ignorant and rude when he was nervous. Of course, he was nervous! What if she'd really rather jump overboard, then stay here with him?!

Angelica tried to ignore him. She tried to think. She needed to find her way out… Was there a way out?! Was there any way for her to get back to Spain?!

''Angelica…'' She heard behind her…

She turned around and stood face to face with Jack Sparrow. Behind him, the entire crew of The Black Pearl…

''What are you all looking at?!'' She shot the crewmen an angry glare.

''Angelica, marry me.'' Captain Sparrow cleared his throat, suddenly very serious...

Jack knew he had to make more of it, make it a special occasion, but he just couldn't… It was hard enough as it was already!

Angelica Teach her eyes snapped to the Captain's. She immediately didn't care about the crew anymore… What?!

Was she going insane?! Had she heard that correctly?!

She blinked. Pirate Jack Sparrow stood in front of, had just uttered the words she would never expect him to say ever, and he held a ring out to her! She stared at the ring in Jack's hand… The ring she had given back to him, when she had left… He was being serious!

''What?! N-No…'' ''I tried to forget you! I am trying…'' She backed away.

''Angelica…'' Jack kept on standing there, looking at her with the ring in hand…

_I'm waiting here for some sign but you still got nothing to say_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_Don't walk away_

_I'm a better man now than I was that day_

''Why do you have to do this?!'' Angelica felt like crying…

''You love me, don't you?'' Jack asked.

He could only hope that the answer was still the same… That he would get the answer he was hoping for…

''Yes…'' She sighed.

Angelica felt defeated. She felt naked. The entire crew was looking at her!

''What was that?'' Jack pretended not to hear it…

''Of course, I do!'' her frustration was obvious.

''Master Gibbs!'' there was that mischievous grin again, bright on Captain Sparrow his face!

''Aye, Captain'' Gibbs appeared from the crowd.

''Did you hear that?!'' Jack grinned.

''Hear what, Captain?'' Gibbs was a bit confused.

What did he, as First Mate, have to do with all of this?! This was about Miss Angelica!

''I heard 'I do', savvy?'' Jack looked at his friend.

''Ah, yes!'' ''And what do you say, Captain?!'' Gibbs was on to Jack his plan!

''I do.'' Jack Sparrow answered.

''Wonderful!'' Gibbs chuckled.

''I, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of The Black Pearl, do have the right to perform a marriage!'' he declared.

''Therefore, I do pronounce myself, and Ms. Angelica Teach, husband and wife!'' Captain Jack Sparrow announced.

''You may kiss the bride!'' Gibbs yelled.

The whole crew cheered.

The Captain had a smug smile on his face. There was almost something evil about it… He happily approached Angelica.

''No!'' Angelica pushed him off and ran away.

She stormed off to the Captain quarters and slammed the door.

''That was to be expected…'' Scrum carefully said.

''Aye'' Gibbs agreed.

Captain Sparrow didn't say anything. At this moment it didn't really matter… His plan had worked!

The least he could do was to give Angelica some time now… She would probably stay mad for a while…

And mad she was. 

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was almost certain that his wife, Angelica Sparrow, known as Angelica Teach a couple of hours prior, was still mad.

Then again, he wouldn't know for certain, as long as he didn't check it…

Jack carefully knocked on the door. Of course, he didn't get a reply…

He slowly opened the wooden door, not sure what would to expect…

As soon as he was in, Angelica came at him!

''You let this ship make port and let me get off, this instant!'' She was clearly furious.

''Can't have you do that, we are married now.'' The Captain could see she had been crying…

''That is not my fault!'' Angelica argued.

''It's not my fault, you said 'I do'!'' Jack shot back.

''It's not my fault you just decided to marry us, just because you are a Captain!'' This would turn into one of those childish arguments, where they would just keep on shooting insults at each other…

This could go on forever…

''What do you want, bloody woman?!'' Jack raised his voice.

''I want you to let me off this ship!'' ''I want you to stop ruining my life!'' ''Why do you keep doing this?!'' ''Just let me go!'' Angelica would barely give Jack a chance to speak…

''No.'' Jack refused.

''Why not?! Why can't you just let me go?!'' it was almost as if she demanded an explanation…

''Because I love you!'' The Captain blurted out.

Silence filled the Captain's quarters. Angelica stared at him. Had he really just said that?!

''Captain?'' there was a sudden knock on the door…

''Dinner's served, Sir'' It was Scrum…

Without another word, Captain Jack Sparrow quickly strode out of the cabin…

The Pirate didn't stay long enough to see the result of his actions. Angelica was left alone in the cabin, a smile spread on her face from ear to ear.

Finally! 

* * *

The sun had set, the moon had appeared. The temperature was pleasant, not to warm or cold, perfect for dinner outside… The deck had been lit with candles, a romantic ambiance for the newlyweds…

Said newlyweds were out on deck.

The crew had made them dinner and had retreated below decks, to give them time alone. A neatly set table in the middle, and candles all around. It would seem appropriate to celebrate for a wedding.

However, the circumstances were a bit different…

Ever since what had happened in the cabin, Captain Jack Sparrow hadn't said a word. He had been picking his food, like an upset child.

The couple ate their dinner in silence.

Angelica really enjoyed her dinner, the cook had really done his best. She only wished her company could behave less like a little boy...

Angelica looked up from her plate and watched the man she now had to call her husband.

Jack did nothing.

What was his problem?! Why didn't he understand?! This was all she needed!

He had finally told her the truth, all she ever needed to know, and now he was acting like this?! Of course, Angelica understood, these words were normally never uttered by a Pirate. But now they had.

She couldn't be happier. Of course she had wanted to marry Jack, she had wanted it all along! The only problem she had was with how Jack had handled it…

Or maybe it was supposed to be like this… The proposal had been rather extraordinary! Just like their relationship…

This was how they worked together… Mrs. Sparrow looked at the dark purple ring on her left hand. After all these years… All the pieces fit… Angelica shook her head and smiled to herself.

Jack Sparrow put down his cutlery. He was done eating. He silently got up from his seat.

''Sit.'' ''If I can't go anywhere, neither can you'' Angelica ordered.

''What is it, Sparrow?'' Jack didn't even look at her…

''You forced me to marry you, I should be the one who's not amused…'' Now, Jack looked up at her.

His wife got up and walked around the table. She slowly lowered herself into his lap.

''What's so bad about it, Jack? So what, you said 'I love you'… It is not that bad…'' ''I've said it to you, God's know how many times, already… Took you long enough…'' She teasingly whispered in his ear.

Jack childishly turned his head away. He couldn't help, but melt inside…This woman would become the death of him!

Angelica sighed. She got up from his lap, in an agonisingly slow manner.

She walked away. Dinner was done. Jack watched her.

''Now that were married, I do expect a wedding night.'' She called nonchalantly.

Jack watched Angelica as she walked towards his cabin. Or should he say 'their' cabin now?

He had finally done it! Angelica was his! She was with him. He had just made the best decision he would ever make, for the rest of his life... He could not live with her, nor without her.

Jack grinned. He finally realised he hadn't let everything go to mud this time! He quickly got out of his chair and sped after her. He really had her!

Just before Angelica could reach the cabin, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started placing wet kisses in her neck.

The only this you could hear before the cabin doors closed, was Angelica's laughter... 

* * *

Captain Sparrow his fingers were tracing his wife's skin… His wife… These words were so unfamiliar, yet felt right… He tickled her, from her sides to her navel, slowly getting lower and lower…

''Jack, stop. I can't go again…'' Angelica sighed.

Jack laughed. They had made good use of the hours of the night, so to speak…

He was currently lying in Angelica's arms, head on her chest.

''Say it again…'' she whispered.

''Why?'' Jack looked up at her, from the space between her breasts.

''I just want to hear it again…'' ''After all these years, you have a lot of times to catch up on…'' she chuckled.

''Of course I do…'' Jack rolled his eyes.

''Do you want a proper wedding? White dress, and all that…'' the question had suddenly popped into The Captain's head…

Wasn't that what all women wanted? What they'd dream about as little girls… Jack hadn't really given her the chance to experience such a situation…

''No… I like it this way…'' ''I've worn enough white dresses in my life in the convent…'' She answered.

''I remember…'' Jack grinned.

His new wife playfully hit his arm.

A comfortable silence fell over the cabin. They just lay there, in each other's arms. This was probably one of the most peaceful moments ever in Jack Sparrow's life… Did he ever need more?!

''Angelica?'' his gentle voice broke the silence.

''Hmm?'' Angelica had her eyes closed already…

''I love you'' he said.

Angelica smiled.

In the end, she would always have him, right where she needed him to be…

''I love you too'' she replied.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

Life was pretty good and why wouldn't it be? They were Pirates after all…

**-X-O-X-**

**How cheesy am I?! Whahahahaa XD**

**I just needed some feels in this chapter, 'cause I myself haven't been feeling very well… I need good vibes!**

**Well, what did you think?! Be kind, please!**

**Quite anxious about this chapter for you guys your opinions!**

**I know the lyrics aren't very prominent in this chapter, but I just thought they fit…**

**Lyrics: Sovereign Light Caf****é – Keane **

'**I'm waiting here for some sign but you still got nothing to say'  
'Don't turn your back on me'  
'Don't walk away'  
'I'm a better man now than I was that day'**

**xxx**


	31. Belongs To Old Times

**I was reading some bits from older chapters to figure out if I had written something in here already or not, and I saw so many mistakes again! So embarrassed!**

**I mean it's quite unacceptable now, now that I have my CAE certificate. I took the Cambridge Advanced English exam and got 201 points which means I got an A grade, which equals a C2 level, which equals Proficiency! I know you probably don't care, but I'm so content that I just need to tell everyone! I feel smart!XD**

**ANYWAY! I'm back with a new chapter!  
I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been doing a lot of revision, because my A levels are in less than two weeks! Therefore, this will probably be the last update till June…**

**-X-O-X-**

Angelica Sparrow opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the face of her husband.

''Hello'' he greeted.

''Hello…'' she smiled.

Angelica stretched her limbs and let out a small yawn, before shifting into another position in the bed. She had almost forgotten how nice this bed was. Sleeping in the Captain's cabin was a privilege! And she could do that now, every single night!

She watched Jack as he rubbed his face, trying to wipe the sleep off.

''Tired?'' she asked.

''I do have to say, luv… Last night was quite eventful after all these weeks…'' Jack turned to his wife.

Angelica chuckled. Jack did look tired…

''Maybe you would have been in better shape, if you had not spent weeks on drinking rum'' she pointed out.

The Captain looked at Angelica. How did she know? Was the smell of alcohol that bad?!

''I know you, Jack…'' the look she gave him explained everything…

''Well, tis your fault then.'' ''Wouldn't have had to drink all that rum, but you decided to travel half across the world…'' Captain Sparrow defended.

''Of course.'' Angelica rolled her eyes.

''I do have to say, the world seems a lot brighter without all the rum rushing through my veins! And with you by my side of course!'' Jack quickly kissed her on the cheek and got out of bed.

''Where are you going?!'' Mrs. Sparrow sat up.

''I do still am The Captain of this ship, dearie…'' ''Stay here, sleep some more, ya got some catching up to do!'' The Captain put his hat on his head and walked out of the cabin, letting the doors fall close behind him.

Angelica dropped herself back into the pillows surrounding her and smiled to herself.

She could get used to this…

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow had set his crew to work, but some of the sailors still didn't really understand…

''But Capt'n, why are we going back?!'' one of them asked.

''Because I said so!'' Jack answered.

They still looked confused.

''Look! It is all very simple!'' ''Yes, we are going back to the exact same spot where we have just come from! Why?! Because that is my order and I'm am the Captain!'' he barked.

''Do ya understand, or do I hav' to throw ya overboard?!'''the sailors quickly took off.

Captain Sparrow cursed his crewmembers and made his way over to his First Mate.

''Gibbs, my friend! Please tell me you did understand what I ordered you'' Jack sighed.

''Of course, Capt'n!'' Gibbs laughed.

''Do take some capable men with you, will ya? Not one of those deck apes…'' ''Let me make sure you got it: you will get everything ready and as soon as we are there, the crew is free to gallivant their guts out with or without the company of some Spanish strumpets. Savvy?''

''I understand.'' ''But Jack… If everybody's out and you will be gone as well, who will guard the ship?'' The First Mate asked hesitantly…

Jack Sparrow turned to his First Mate… He hadn't thought about that…

Jack turned around. He looked across the deck of his beloved Pearl. He thought for a while…

''Eehr- That one!'' ''He will stay here!'' Gibbs followed The Captain's finger with which he was pointing…

''The cook?!'' Gibbs asked.

''Is that the cook?! Well… Aye!'' ''He will stay here and we will go-'' Jack Sparrow explained.

''Where are we going?'' Angelica suddenly stood behind them.

''Nowhere!'' Jack spun around.

''What are you doing out of bed already?!'' Had she heard anything of the plan?!

''I cannot stay in bed all day, now can I?'' ''So, where are we going?'' she asked again.

''Nowhere…'' The Pirate smiled nervously.

''Jack…'' Angelica was getting suspicious.

''It's nothing, sweetness! I promise, I will tell you if there is something important ya need to know…'' he winked.

Angelica gave him a look, but did turn around. She would let it rest…

For now…

* * *

''Jack, why do I see Cádiz?!'' Angelica walked up to The Captain of the ship she was on.

She had been suspicious this entire day, ever since this morning! She had had the weird feeling that they were turning back, but just thought it had been all in her head... But she had been right! They had returned to Spain!

They had returned to the Spanish coast in a couple of hours, which meant that they had never been far away at all! Why hadn't Jack ordered to set sail, once he had captured her?! Why would he want to keep close to Spain?!

Jack Sparrow stood close to a longboat and was working on its ropes, listening as Angelica got closer… He had heard the suspicion in her voice.

''Jack?!'' ''What are you doing?!'' she asked.

Jack seemed to have finished what he was doing…

''Get in.'' he said.

''What?!'' Why would she need to get into the longboat?!

''Just get in'' Jack stepped into the boat himself.

Angelica watched him… She knew it! This had all been too good to be true! He had changed his mind! He was sending her back! This was all too familiar... Him and her, in a longboat, to a beach… She would get left behind again!

''No!'' ''I will not let you get rid of me again! You married me, Jack!'' she was furious.

''Would you just get in, woman?!'' ''Don't you trust me?!'' Jack huffed.

For a couple of seconds, the couple stared at each other in silence. Jack knew… He knew she was scared to trust him, he had messed it up so many times before…

''Angelica, please…'' he lowered his voice.

Angelica sighed. She reluctantly got into the boat.

''You! Lower this thing!'' ''Then you lads are free to go…'' Captain Sparrow ordered a sailor.

Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow were slowly lowered into the sea. As soon as the longboat hit the water, Jack grabbed the oars and started rowing.

''Jack, I swear if-'' Angelica looked bitter.

''I won't leave you…'' the husband cut off his wife.

''Is jus' a little surprise, all righ'?'' he tried to comfort her.

Angelica looked up at him. Jack could see her facial expressions soften. He could understand her fears, he had left her so many times already…

This time, however, he really meant well!

* * *

As they got closer to land, Angelica noticed they weren't going to the port where Captain Brand had let her off last time…

Jack was rowing to the east… To the beach…

She saw three men on the beach. As soon as the men got sight of the longboat with the newlyweds, they quickly finished what they were seem to be doing and left in their own longboat. The men were Scrum, Master Gibbs and Larry!

The longboats nearly collided, but Scrum quickly got hold of the oars and led the boat away. Just before the longboat made way, Gibbs and Jack shared a look.

Angelica had been silent. She didn't understand any of this!

The longboat hit the sand. Jack offered her a hand and helped her out of the boat.

They walked onto the beach together. As they walked further, Angelica started to realise what was going on… A smile appeared on her face.

Larry, Scrum and Gibbs had put some things up for the couple. There was some wine, a little fire and a sheet was spread out onto the sand. It wasn't much, but as long as they would have each other, they wouldn't need much… They had lived 2 years like this, going from place to place along the coast and had spent hours on beaches together… Why would it be different now?!

''We didn't have a proper wedding… And even though you say you don't mind, why not have a bit of time to ourselves, eey? On Spanish land, for my Spanish darlin'…'' Jack smiled.

''You arranged all this?'' Angelica smiled.

''Yes! With some help of my loyal friend Gibbs, of course…'' ''And the crew is out in Cádiz, the cook is watching the ship and we are here, together…'' Jack dropped down in the sand.

Angelica did the same and laid herself down on the sheet. She stared at the sky above her, watching it turn orange and pink as the sun was going down… Her first day as a married woman, already over… Yet, there were so many days still to come!

''Just like old times, eey?'' Jack laid himself down beside her.

The Spanish beauty smiled up at the sky. She remembered. It was almost as if nothing had changed since then… They were here again, on a beach in Spain, she had Jack and she had her ring…

They were older, and married, but it was just like old times…

Angelica quickly cuddled up to Jack. She knew Jack wasn't a man for romantic little gestures, so she had to take advantage of every second.

She felt Jack wrap his arms around her.

''Just like old times…'' Jack Sparrow whispered again.

He watched the sun disappear into the ocean, holding his Pirate woman close…

_Sailed across the darkness_

_Followed by years of silence_

_Here we are out in the open_

_Hold me when the sun is down_

_Till the morning light awakens_

_Shadows will be fading_

_Showing us where we belong_

**-X-O-X-**

**Maybe a bit cheesy, but hey!XD**

**I keep having this naïve hope that there will be a POTC6 and that Penélope Cruz will be on board again! Praying to any higher power! Please! We need Sparrangelica!**

**Sorry for any more mistakes!**

**Lyrics: Where We Belong – Fedde Le Grand ft. Direct**

'**Into the great wide open'  
'Pacing through the universe'  
'Sailed across the darkness'  
'Followed by years of silence'  
'Here we're out in the open'  
'Shooting stars without a home'  
'Often search of wisdom'  
'High above fallen kingdom'**

'**Hold me when the sun is down'  
'Till the morning light awakens'  
'Shadows will be fading'  
'Showing us where we belong'**


	32. Trading Thoughts

**HI! I'm back! I finished my exams almost two weeks ago and then I immediately took off to London to celebrate! So London was amazing, I swear I feel so at home every time I get there, now I am back, and I can write again!**

**I love your reviews! I even get reviews in Spanish, which I find absolutely awesome! ¡Muchas gracias!  
Now that my exams are over I'm trying to teach myself some Spanish again, it's fun!XD**

**Longer chapter ahead!**

**-X-O-X-**

Captain Jack Sparrow was awakened by water being splashed on his face. The Pirate quickly sat up, trying to find the source of the disturbance of his sleep. It was his wife.

Angelica was standing, with her bare feet, in the blue water of the ocean, and was kicking water into Jack's direction, a smirk on her face.

Now, Jack realised where he was. He was on the beach. He had taken Angelica there. Just like old times…

Again, he was hit by water.

''Stop that!'' Angelica just laughed.

''How can you sleep in brought daylight?! The sun's been out for hours!'' she said.

''Too much wine, I suppose…'' Jack rubbed his face.

''Let's go!'' Angelica dashed out of the water.

''What?'' Jack yawned.

''Let's do something! I've been waiting for you to wake for over an hour!'' she was already packing their stuff.

''Ye got tired of waiting then, yes?'' Jack showed her his wet clothes, from the water she had splashed on him to wake him up…

Angelica stuck out her tongue.

''Let's head into town!'' she said excited.

''Yes, let's do that… I haven't seen anything of it yet'' ''It's your fault, ye know…'' he looked at her.

''How's that my fault, now?'' Angelica questioned.

''I wasn't able to take in my surroundings, because I was chasing you. Savvy?'' he grinned.

Angelica rolled her eyes. She started walking across the beach, into the direction of civilisation. Jack quickly followed…

''May I remind ye, my dear, that I had to save you from a certain vicious looking Captain…'' ''And that you wandered around drunk through the streets!'' Jack pointed out.

''I only wandered through the streets, trying to get away from you!'' she pointed out now.

''Look how that turned out…'' Captain Sparrow grinned.

''That is your fault…'' she shot back.

''I know. Best thing I ever did.'' Jack gently grabbed her arm and pulled Angelica closer to him.

''What was his name?'' he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

''Who's?'' Angelica asked confused.

''The name of that Captain…'' Captain Sparrow wanted to know.

''Captain Brand… He seemed nice, but then he wasn't…'' she said.

''I saw that…'' Jack remembered how Captain Brand had grabbed Angelica and how he had kissed her…

He could already feel his jealousy bubble up again, even though Brand was already dead! But then again, Jack also remembered how Angelica had struggled to get away… She clearly hadn't been interested! She was here now, right beside him.

''Captain Brand…'' ''Are you going to show me around, just like with him?'' The Captain of The Black Pearl asked her.

''If you want to'' his wife smiled.

''I demand it! If that slimy git had you as his personal guide, I have to have it too!'' he stated.

''You have me as you wife now, you know… I think you've won…'' Angelica said sarcastically.

''True. Ha!'' Jack looked smug.

Angelica rolled her eyes again, but laughed. They kept walking. Angelica tried to hurry up, the hot sand was burning her bare feet and she just wanted to put het boots back on! Jack seemed not to mind though, he was lost in thought…

''Did you- I mean… Was there something?'' Captain Sparrow suddenly cleared his throat.

Angelica watched Jack. He was a bit uncomfortable… She knew exactly what he was referring to…

''I don't want to talk about it, Jack…'' she knew things would get awkward...

Jack just kept on walking in silence, staring straight ahead…

Angelica sighed.

''I just kissed him once… That was all, all right?'' she didn't know how he would react…

She knew how jealous her husband could get. He would gallivant with girls all over the world, but when someone else would do something that he didn't find amusing, everything suddenly became a problem… I was quite unfair, if you'd think about it…

''Just once?'' Jack asked quietly.

''Sí.'' ''I promise'' she answered.

''Good.'' he didn't seem mad…

''You?'' Angelica wanted to know.

''No…'' Jack looked at the ground.

''Not a single woman?!'' Angelica was surprised.

Jack Sparrow just shook his head.

Now, she actually felt kind of bad… Notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, the man that had seduced thousands of women, had done nothing at all! In all those weeks time… And she had… Even though it had just been one little drunken kiss…

''You're getting soft, Jack…'' Angelica tried to make a joke about it…

Jack didn't really reply…

''Or just old…'' she tried again.

''What did you say?!'' now, she had his attention…

''You're old, Captain'' Angelica grinned.

''Ye take that back!'' Jack tried to hide his smile, to look serious.

''No!'' Angelica started laughing.

She started running, and Jack started chasing her. The two of them ran across the beach, laughing…

* * *

Jack and Angelica had been strolling through the streets of Cádiz all morning. Angelica had given Jack the same tour as she had given Captain Brand, just to resolve Jack his jealousy issues.

''Jack, look! The market!'' Angelica took his hand and dragged him along.

Jack didn't really mind, he just followed her. As long as she was enjoying herself…

Angelica loved the market. She loved looking at all the different people, browsing through the supplies and ingredients, and making small talk with the salesmen…

She spotted an older man, selling fresh tomatoes. She loved the sight, it was so pure and innocent, it reminded her of her younger days at home… She walked over.

Angelica was just getting them some nice, fresh, beautifully red and huge Spanish tomatoes to eat, when she realised that Jack hadn't followed her and wasn't behind her anymore…

He was gone…

* * *

Jack was walking behind Angelica, taking in his surroundings…

People were selling goods, buying goods and trading goods…

Trade…

Jack suddenly remembered his plan. His idea of his own fleet! Before Angelica had ran away…

Maybe he could make trades here too, and make Spanish ships a part of his fleet too! He needed to expand his fleet! He hadn't done anything about it, in all that time he was chasing Angelica across the seas…

Jack smiled to himself, how smart he was!

Suddenly his eyes caught something that didn't make him smile…

He left Angelica and quickly strode over to one of the buildings surrounding the market…

Curled up against the wall, huddled all together, were 5 of his crewmembers, sleeping!

Jack knew what it was like to get drunk, and end up like this… But it was brought daylight! Everybody could see them!

''Scrum!'' he kicked against the sailor's feet.

Scrum jolted awake.

''Sir! Capt'n! Sir!'' Scrum stumbled to his feet.

''Where be Gibbs?!'' The Captain asked.

''I don't know, Sir…'' Scrum replied with shame.

''Get yerself cleaned and get out of here! Meet me at the docks.'' he ordered.

''Jack, what's going on here?!'' Angelica had found him again.

''Nothing, love'' ''Just getting these man on their way…'' ''We have some business to do…'' he smiled.

He grabbed a tomato from her, took a bite, and grinned…

* * *

The entire crew of The Black Pearl was back in the docks. The group stood all together, staring ahead…

''Jack?'' ''Jack, aren't you going to do something?'' Angelica asked.

They had been standing there for God knows how long, just staring at a group of Spanish sailors at a distance…

''Aren't you going to talk to them, or trade something?'' she asked Jack.

''I don't speak the language'' he replied.

''No one here does, Jack!'' Gibbs reminded him.

Suddenly, they all looked at Angelica. Every single pair of eyes of the group of men was focussed on her.

''No, Jack! It's your business, I'm not going to do it!'' Angelica stated.

She knew she spoke the language of those men, but she was not here to take care of Jack his problems like a slave!

''Fine.'' Jack sighed.

He turned around, and looked at his sailors.

''You. Go talk to them!'' Captain Sparrow ordered.

''M-me?!'' The cook stammered.

Of course, it was the cook again… He had to stay behind yesterday, and now he was ordered to do the dirty work…

''Yes. Go!'' the cook hesitantly started walking…

The poor man kept on looking back, as if he was trying to find a way out of this bad situation. He slowly approached the Spaniards and tried to communicate, even though he didn't even speak one word of Spanish!

All the men, and Angelica, who had stayed behind, watched. Nobody said a word. Everybody held their breath.

Before anybody could even figure out what was going on, the cook was shot dead and fell to the ground.

The entire crew cringed.

''Whatever he said, it wasn't the right thing…'' a voice came from the back of the group…

''Jack!'' Angelica was shocked.

The man just got killed because of him!

Jack looked sheepishly at the dead men on the floor near the Spaniards. The Spaniards eyed them back. Were they going to come over?!

Angelica quickly shot into action. She could go and talk to them and explain, before anything else would happen. If they would keep standing here like this and just stare, they could all get killed!

Angelica started to walk, and already began to speak in her native tongue…

''Jack, aren't ye going after her?'' ''Yer leaving her alone with those men?!'' Gibbs asked his Captain and best friend.

''She speaks Spanish… It will be fine…'' Captain Sparrow was actually a bit scared of the Spanish men…

All the men anxiously watched the situation that was taking place in front of them…

Suddenly, Angelica turned around and started beckoning Jack.

Captain Jack Sparrow put his brave face on and quickly got over there.

The crew stayed behind, still very interested.

They watched as their Captain was making big hand gestures and movement.

''Gold, a lot of it! Eehr- ''Muchos gold! Muchos!'' ''Oro!'' they heard him say.

They knew their Captain was trying, but they also knew very well that his Spanish was really poor!

What was going on there?!

* * *

The Spanish sailors had listened to Angelica, and had wanted to meet this Captain Sparrow she spoke of, so that's why Angelica had called him over… However, this was going nowhere…

''Jack, stop!'' he was only making things worse…

The sailors looked at Captain Sparrow as if he was crazy, but then again maybe he was…

''Mucho ruido y poca nueces'' one said to the other.

''What did he say?'' Jack whispered to Angelica…

''Nothing, just get back. I'll take care of it.'' Angelica tried to shut him up…

''I thought you didn't want to take care of my problem?'' Jack knew he had won again…

In the end Angelica would always go along with his crazy ideas, but he had to admit too that she would have to save him from his crazy ideas most of the time! Maybe that's why they worked so well together…

_We were born to fly_

_Let us keep living till it all falls down_

_Let us close our eyes_

_And let the moment drown the whole world out_

_We are in this together_

_Hear our hearts beat together_

_We stand strong together_

_We are in this forever  
_

''I didn't, but I don't want you getting killed by these two!'' Angelica tried to make him go back to the crewmembers.

''Sweet of ye, love'' Jack grinned.

''Just go!'' she pushed him away.

Captain Sparrow turned around and returned to his crew. He heard that the conversation behind him had already started up again. He didn't understand any of it… He would never learn Spanish…

All the sailors stared at their Captain with big eyes, as Captain Sparrow got closer and closer. What was going on?! Had everything worked out well?!

''Jack, what's going on?!'' Gibbs quickly asked.

''Angelica is taking care of it…'' Jack simply said.

Jack looked back, and saw Angelica already walking back. The deal had been made. She seemed relaxed, everything had worked out.

''All right, that's all taken care of!'' Captain Jack Sparrow was content.

''Not so fast, Jack… There's still one problem…'' Angelica said.

''What?!'' Jack asked.

''We have no cook!'' she said.

''I thought you could do that for a while? You can cook…'' he thought there was a much bigger problem…

''Jack!'' she wasn't going to do everything!

''Believe me, ye don't want Gibbs to cook!'' Gibbs looked offended.

''M'sorry, mate. T'is true…'' Jack said.

''Back to The Pearl!'' he ordered.

Everybody got back on board…

* * *

She heard him approach her from behind. She knew he tried to be quiet, but nevertheless she heard his soft footsteps behind her…

She smoothly tightened her grip on the knife she was currently cutting the food with. When he was right behind her, she took her knife low. But he caught her wrist just before it could reach target.

''Careful on the goods, darlin'…'' she felt his breath in her neck.

Angelica grinned. She liked to challenge him sometimes. Jack had changed his ways for the better already, but she still like to test him… Just so he would know not to take her for granted…

''You make good use of them sometimes, you know…'' he continued.

''You make use of me! Can't believe you're using me as the cook, Jack…'' she took back the knife and continued preparing the food.

''I promise it's not for long, luv…'' The Captain started to walk around, looking at everything the new cook had already prepared.

Jack was pleased. He knew the crew would get a decent meal tonight.

''You're making my favourite, eey? I love yer cooking'' he smiled.

''Don't get used to it, Captain…'' ''You'll get us a new cook.'' Angelica practically ordered him.

''I know, love. I will get us a new cook soon, I just don't know where or who…'' The Pirate had sat down at the table already…

''You just need to go where the people will be stupid enough to be a cook on The Black Pearl, without asking what happened to the last…'' Angelica smart.

''Tortuga?'' Jack looked up…

Tortuga.

**-X-O-X-**

**Always the cook isn't it?! The cook always gets killed, poor bugger!XD**

**Explanation 'Mucho ruido y pocas nueces':  
Someone told me it's like a sort of Spanish saying…  
I don't want to translate it literally, because that means it will be translated from Spanish – Dutch, and then from Dutch – English, and that would be a mess…  
It's used for situations like when someone is making a lot of noise and fuss, but without much result or whatever he is promising is disappointing… So I thought it would fit the situation with Jack and his trade here...  
Hopefully, I'm right, and if not, I'm blaming the person who told me it was!XD**

**Normally I have a song in mind that I want to use especially, and then I build the chapter around the lyrics of that song. This time I just wrote the chapter, because I already had this vision in mind of how the story was supposed to go... So the lyrics don't mean much this time, they don't really add anything to the story…**

**Lyrics: This One's For You – David Guetta ft. Zara Larsson**

'**We were born to fly'  
'So let's keep living till it all falls down'  
'Let's close our eyes'  
'And let the moment drown the whole world out'**

'**We're in this together'  
'Hear our heart beat together'  
'We stand stronger together'  
'We're in this forever'  
'This one's for you'  
'This one's for you'**


	33. Closer

**This took me a week longer than I wanted, yes, I know, I am lazy!XD**

**I'm sorry, the quality of this chapter is probably not going to be that good, because I wrote a part of this chapter with a massive jetlag… But! I promised that I would continue writing –So here I am!**

**July 10, 2016 - I was less than 20 metres away from Johnny Depp! It was so amazing! I still can't believe I've seen the man that I adore so much!**

**Sorry for the delay again!**

**-X-O-X-**

You could sense in in the air. The feeling was everywhere. It was on the entire ship. Every single sailor and Pirate felt more at ease in these waters. The atmosphere changed. Everyone got less grouchy, their spirits more uplifted…

Tortuga.

The Black Pearl sailed through the waters, they were so close to the island, that it almost felt as if they were already there… The water, the air, the men, and the women… Everything was different here!

The perfect place for every man who called himself a proper Pirate.

Even Captain Jack Sparrow still felt that way, even though he was now officially 'off the market', so to speak… Taken… Committed to someone… Married….

Even though Captain Sparrow was now married, and had no use of Tortuga's ladies of the night anymore, he still got this energy as soon as he set his feet on Tortuga ground…

As The Black Pearl got closer and closer to its destination, the specific sounds of Tortuga became more and more audible… The sounds of music, the shattering of glass and Pirate songs, sung by drunken sailors, started to fill the air.

''Finally! Let's do this!'' Angelica said.

''Since when are you so keen on setting foot in Tortuga, luv?'' Her husband, and Captain, suddenly stood behind her.

Angelica gasped. She had been talking to no one in particular, and was now startled that someone was now right behind her and had actually listened to her.

''Jack!'' she gave him a push.

Why did he always have to sneak up on her like that?! Every time she was on deck, almost all by herself, with no one really paying attention to her, he would suddenly be there! Out of the blue!

''Did I give ye'a fright?'' Jack grinned and swiftly placed a wet kiss in her neck.

Angelica gently nudged him in the side and pushed him away, trying to hide her smile.

''Yes, actually… Why do you always do that?'' she turned to him.

''Like to surprise ya, just like ya always keep on surprising me…'' Captain Sparrow said charmingly.

''Surprising?'' ''How am I surprising you, Jack?'' she questioned.

''Well… I am surprised that you actually want to go to Tortuga'' Jack Sparrow's smile showed his shiny and golden teeth.

''Told ya, Tortuga grows on you!'' Gibbs suddenly butted in.

Angelica turned around, looking at Gibbs. Where did he come from?! How did all these Pirates do that?! They'd always randomly show up!

''I do not like Tortuga, I do not like the drunken men, or the smell…'' ''I am done cooking for all of you, though... So I am happy to be here… And that you can't find us a new one!'' she pointed at Jack.

Jack pulled a face. He had forgotten about that…

He had become used to her making the food, and nobody on the crew was complaining! It was amazing! They all loved it! In fact, The Captain had this feeling that there would be a lot of protest among the crew if the meals would go back to their normal level of 'Pirate-taste'… Pirate standards had never been the best…

Angelica knew how to cook, and you could taste it in the food she made that she had prepared it with care… Your average cook on a Pirate ship wasn't concerned about food prepared with love and care, he would just throw some stuff on a plate, to prevent scurvy from breaking out on the ship…

''Capt'n! We're here, Sir!'' The Black Pearl had reached the docks of Tortuga.

''Finally!'' Gibbs was excited.

This travelling back and forth through the Spanish waters had got the First Made on edge. He was glad to be back here and could smell the Caribbean air. All he wanted was to sit his bottom down on a stool in his favourite Tortuga pub, and have a freshly poured rum!

''All right then! Tie this bloody thing to the docks! Let's go!'' Captain Sparrow knew what he had to do, but first he needed a drink…

He knew his wife would be furious if he would let her cook for the crew for the rest of her days, so he knew he had to find a new one here, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a nice tot of gin first, now did it?!

Jack smiled to himself, thinking about the rum, all cool and fresh from the bottle. The Pirate never really cared, as long as he had rum in general, but he had to admit that getting it in Tortuga was better than the stuff that had been lying around on the ship for weeks…

A drink, yes… That was a good idea… He always had good ideas! Come to think of it, what if he made Gibbs in charge of finding the new cook?! He could relax! Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow was full of good ideas!

''The last one to leave will guard the ship!'' The Captain ordered.

As soon as these words had left The Captain's mouth, the entire crew started to run towards the plank, to get off the ship…

''Oi! The Captain disembarks first, ey?'' Jack pushed some sailors aside.

He made some space in the crowd, and guided Angelica through, followed by Gibbs.

As soon as the three had got off the ship, the space in the crowd closed itself, and the crowd started to bustle and fight to get off, like a pile of ants.

''I will never understand men…'' Angelica stared at the sailors with disbelief.

''Com'on, luve… Let's go…'' Jack guided her away.

The Captain, his first mate and his wife started their journey, leaving the noise of the fighting sailors behind them…

* * *

They were seated at a booth, in the dark. As far away as possible from the noise. Jack and Angelica were alone, cuddled up to each other a bit, enjoying their drinks. Still, Jack his attention wasn't fully focussed on Angelica…

It was the trick not to be seen, but being able to oversee everything at the same time… Captain Sparrow was seated at the left edge of the booth, with Angelica on the other side near the middle, in the dark. From his position he could keep an eye on his crew, and most importantly, he could see what Gibbs was up to!

Gibbs was seated at a table, almost in the middle of the pub, interrogating one man after the other. He didn't look that pleased… Probably because Captain Sparrow had given him the task to find The Pearl a new cook…

Jack grinned.

''Jack, I don't think this is quite fair….'' ''I asked 'you' to find a new cook.'' Angelica had found out what Jack was looking at…

''But I much rather be here with you, Savvy?'' He quickly pecked her cheek.

Angelica smiled. With his attention on her, and not on Gibbs, he suddenly became more cuddly…

''You've had a bit too much to drink, haven't you?'' she asked.

Jack would always get clingy, and uncharacteristically cute, when there was too much rum in his system…

''Maybe…'' He did feel a little bit hazy…

''Maybe, I just think you're beautiful…'' Jack stroke his hand across her cheek, leaned in and kissed her lips, before starting to place kisses along her jawline to her ear and neck…

_Take it_

_I'll give my heart to you for free_

_Don't you break it_

_Break it along with every piece of me_

_I'll go the distance but not all of the way_

_Say what you mean to me_

_And mean what you say_

_I know how to love you_

_And I want to love you some more_

_Come a little closer_

''Look at you two…'' ''I never would have thought, in my days…'' ''You finally did it, Jackie!'' a voice doomed up from the dark.

''Dad!'' Jack immediately sat straight a again, scooting away from Angelica.

How did he do that?! Where had he come from?! Jack had made sure he was able to oversee everything, and still his father could emerge out of nowhere!

''Nice to see you here!'' Captain Teague greeted Angelica.

''Captain Teague.'' she smiled.

''To be honest, I really thought you were serious…'' ''This time, I really thought you had left my Jackie for good…'' The older Captain spoke.

Jack just sat there, looking a bit confused… He had no idea what they were talking about… Jack was unaware that Angelica and his father had had a conversation last time, before Angelica had left for Spain…

''That was my plan…'' Angelica admitted.

''But you couldn't, you see! Told you! You love him…'' Captain Teague felt smug.

''No! Well, yes… But-'' it hadn't really all gone down like that…

''But I just got her back!'' Jack interrupted.

Captain Teague looked surprised at his son.

''She left me, so I followed her… Found her in Spain, so took her back!'' Jack explained.

''You literally took her away?'' ''That's not the thing I was talking about, son…'' Captain Teague didn't really quite understand all of it…

He knew his son did crazy things sometimes… But he had wanted Jack to tell Angelica what he truly feels for her, not snatch her away against her free will!

''I made her marry me…'' Captain Sparrow softly said.

''He literally made me marry him!'' Angelica chuckled.

As crazy as it had seemed back then, she now actually found it quite cute… How nervous Jack had been… Jack had opened up to her, in front of his entire crew! Of course after that he had kind of ruined it, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow after all…

''What?'' now this got Captain Teague his attention!

Angelica showed Captain Teague the ring. The ring that she had given back to Jack, and that was now back where it belonged, on her finger…

''Jack! Jack… You did it! You made her yours! I'm proud of ya, son!'' ''You love her!'' Captain Teague slapped his son on the shoulder.

''I do love her'' Jack said.

Captain Teague had the biggest grin ever on his face… He had said it! He had admitted that he loves Angelica!

His son just nodded awkwardly…

Jack Sparrow was starting to feel uncomfortable… He didn't like being treated as a child… His father was acting like that time when he had caught his first fish when he had been little… He had just married the woman he loved!

Jack suddenly noticed Gibbs beckoning him… Apparently he had found a cook, and wanted The Captain's approval… Perfect. He could get away from his Dad!

''Got'ta go!'' Captain Sparrow sped over to Gibbs.

Captain Teague laughed. He knew he had made his son uncomfortable… And to be honest, he loved doing that!

He turned to Angelica.

''You saved him, ya know…'' ''I always knew you were the girl who would…'' he said.

''He is a good man.'' ''In his own ways… Sometimes… When he feels like it…'' Angelica chuckled.

''You're a food influence on him, Ms. Teach'' everybody knew it was the truth…

''Mrs. Sparrow'' Angelica corrected him.

''Of course, my apologies… Mrs. Sparrow.'' Captain Teague grinned.

Angelica looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. Yes, she was…

Mrs. Sparrow.

**-X-O-X-**

**I just love putting in Captain Teague!**

**Hope you liked it! And I will be making some changes in the upcoming chapters, but I'll explain that later on…**

**Lyrics: Wait On Me – Rixton**

'**Take it, take it I'll give my heart to you for free girl'  
'Don't you break it, break it along with every piece of me, yeah'  
'I'll go the distance but not all of the way'  
'Say what you mean to me and mean what you say, yeah'  
'I never wanna be your ex-man I'll never make you feel ignored'  
'You can go and find your next man but I know what you're waiting for'**

**'Wait on me, I know how to love you'**  
**'And I wanna love you some more'**  
**'Wait on me'**  
**'Come a little closer'**  
**'Wanna be the one to explore'**  
**'A little trouble never hurt nobody'**  
**'Oh I wanna feel your body'**  
**'Wait on me, I know how to love you'**  
**'And I wanna love you some more, some more, some more'**


	34. Rule The Wind And Tides

**HI! I'm finally back! FINALLY CHAPTER 34!**

**I hope I didn't take too long with rewriting this, I tried to do it as fast as possible! I wish I could have been faster, but I had shifts to run at work too (46 hours! Don't mind me as I fall over -face forward- from exhaustion… )**

**Of course I remembered a lot of what I had written, but this incident actually gave me the opportunity to change bits of my chapter! I hope this second version is only an improvement! Not that you guys would be able to tell, because you have never even been able to read the first version… XD**

**Still have no idea where the original chapter went… I swear I just can't understand this One Drive thing, it keeps 'eating' my files! And using up all the space on my computer!**

**ANYWAY! I hope you will enjoy this longer and long awaited chapter!xx**

**-X-O-X-**

Life was as changing as the sea, the winds and the tides. You wouldn't need to tell Captain Jack Sparrow that… He knew.

You would think that that would solve the majority of the problems… As soon as a Pirate would understand, and most importantly accept, that a person could just simply not predict where life would take him… You'd think that that would be all anyone would ever need. The ability to let go. Freedom. It was basically the theory Pirates lived by!

The sense of freedom. No worries, nor problems!

If that could only be…

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't complain. For the last couple of weeks his life had been rather easy, and calm. As calm as a Pirate life could possibly be, that is… Except for a couple of storms, only one hurricane, and one or two swift problems with the authorities, which had easily been overcome, life had been tranquil. No problems.

They had left Tortuga, after spending some more time with his Dad, and had been spending a lot of time lately on expanding Captain Jack Sparrow his fleet.

The bag with bottles, obtained from The Queen Anne's Revenge, was becoming less and less full. The amount of bottles was decreasing, and fast at that! Captain Sparrow his fleet was rapidly expanding! More and more ships had been released all over the world, with each a specific ritual, explained by yet another sorcerer…

After his trip to Spain, Captain Sparrow was fully focussed again on being immortal. Immortal in the sense of 'always being remembered', remembered by Captain Jack Sparrow his giant global fleet!

Deals had been made, and this time the cook had survived! Some deals had even gone better than anticipated! Some men, who had recently joined the fleet, had even offered to throw in some more ships of their own!

So far, all had been well. They had only had to make one detour, because of only one mutiny, but The Black Pearl had easily taken the ship down. One ship more or less, it didn't matter…

They were actually on their way to a new port for some new negotiations, so the lost ship would soon be replaced!

You could almost say that this period of time was the best time that Captain Jack Sparrow had ever had in his life… It almost seemed unreal, like it could not be…

Life was good. With his beautiful wife by his side.

Speaking of his wife…

Angelica had been acting rather strange lately… She sometimes would distance herself for hours, and before Jack could even mention it, she would be all over him again, like she hadn't seen him in years!

Jack hadn't really pressed the matter yet… As long as they weren't fighting, he could live with it. He preferred Angelica being distant and needing time alone, than her screaming at him.

Then again, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't bothered easily, and even a bit ignorant from time to time… In other words, he didn't really think about his wife or her strange actions that often… He loved her of course! But as long as she would still be in his bed at the end of the day, he barely noticed that Angelica was even acting any different at all!

But she was acting strange, and this night was no exception…

* * *

Silence.

The only sound that disturbed the peace in the Captain's cabin, was the Captain his own light snoring… Jack was in deep sleep, he had been working on the routes to their new destination all day!

Suddenly, Jack was aroused, by pressure on his chest.

He groggily opened his eyes, trying to find what or who had woken him from his peaceful sleep. He stared straight into the face of his beautiful wife.

''Jack…'' she cooed.

''Wha'tis'it?'' Jack blinked.

She didn't looked distressed. He heard no noises outside. The Pearl wasn't under attack… Why would Angelica wake him in the middle of the night?!

''Nothing…'' ''You're handsome, you know that, right?'' she giggled softly.

Angelica buried her face into his neck. Jack could already feel himself drifting back to sleep, her warmth made him feel sleepy again…

''Jack, mi amor…'' Angelica whispered.

''Hmm?'' Captain Sparrow was fighting hard to stay in the world of the awake, whilst sleep was pulling on him with all its might…

''Jack, I want you.'' his wife started to place soft kisses in his neck and the side of his face.

Angelica crawled on top of her husband.

This got Captain Jack Sparrow's attention, of course!

However, still there was this feeling of déjà vu… Like this had happened before…

In fact, it had!

Now that sleep had been swept away from Jack his brain, Jack realised it! This had happened before!

The first time had been just a couple of weeks ago, but then again, and again! Angelica would just wake him up in the middle of the night, suddenly having the urge to make love to him…

Jack didn't complain, of course! But still he found it a bit odd… Captain Jack Sparrow had seen a lot of weird things in his time, especially when it came to the unpredictable opposite sex of the females, but this was definitely one of the weirdest!

Jack was trying to come up with every single reason possible that would explain his wife's behaviour, but not one of them was most likely… His train of thoughts was broken, as Angelica started to pull on his clothes whilst kissing him continuously.

For the moment, he let it go… He had no time to think about it, he was rather occupied…

* * *

The next morning, or rather a couple of hours later, Captain Jack Sparrow opened his eyes again.

This time, his wife was just lying beside him, her back faced towards him.

He wondered if she was still asleep. He watched her for a while, but seeing how her ribs went up and down relatively fast with every breath she took, Jack knew she wasn't vast asleep anymore…

''Good morning'' Jack reached out to her.

He rolled over to her side, and tried to wrap his arms around her. However, she shrugged him off.

''Jack, get off. I'm tired.'' was Angelica's rather cold reply.

''T'is yer fault then, should just be asleep 'n the middle of the night, instead of doing other things…'' The Captain sighed.

This was also a typical situation these days. Angelica would get annoyed easily! They had made love just some hours ago, but now she could already not stand him anymore…

Jack just got out of bed. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it again, it had got him into trouble the last time… He didn't want to fight about it anymore… He could only hope this would be over soon, and that his wife would go back to being herself soon!

Captain Sparrow got dressed and got out on deck of the Pearl, but not before letting the door of the cabin slam shut.

* * *

Angelica had the urge to throw something against the door, after him… Could he just not pull the door close, instead of letting it fall shut?!

Angelica sighed.

She felt bad, not herself… And she did not like it one bit! She didn't like to be cranky all the time… She did not like fighting with her husband, at least not more than usual anyway…

Angelica pushed her face into her pillow, let everything go black for a second… Away from the world… What was happening to her?! She felt happy, but sad. Hot, but cold. From full with lust one second, to absolutely hating her husband's guts the next…

The Spanish Pirate yawned. She was tired, but not only from last night… Lately, she had been feeling fatigued a lot… She just didn't seem to find the energy to do anything!

And to make it all worse, she was nauseas…

* * *

Things had gone back to normal…

Maybe 'normal' wasn't quite the best word to describe the situation… But at least Captain Jack Sparrow had let the events, which had happened with his wife earlier this week, go…

Angelica hadn't given him a hard time since, which was quite normal with her mood swings these days, and had distanced herself again, which was also 'normal' these days…

These last 3 days, Angelica had spent a lot of time in their cabin. Even though Captain Jack Sparrow normally liked to be ignorant, it was actually starting to bother him!

His crew was also aware that it bothered their Captain. Even though Captain Jack was talking to Gibbs and Scrum right now, both men could tell Jack was distracted…

Jack could only hope that his wife would show her face out on deck again soon! They had reached their destination and were ready to get off the ship… The had already pulled the plank out! It maybe was still a bit early in the morning, but that didn't mean she had to stay in there all day! Would she even come ashore with the rest of them, or would she just stay on the ship?!

As if a higher power had heard Captain Sparrow his secret silent prayer, the door of the Captain's cabin opened.

Mrs. Angelica Sparrow walked out. She looked like her normal self. Fierce, calm and beautiful as ever.

Jack grinned. There she was!

He slowly walked up to her, followed by Gibbs and Scrum at a small distance…

As soon as Angelica and Jack their eyes met, Angelica her expression changed. The fierce look was gone, and replaced with a serious expression, and there was even a bit of worry hidden in those beautiful brown eyes…

''Jack… Can I talk to you?'' she quietly asked.

Jack pulled a face. This wasn't good, was it?

Before Jack could even answer his wife, Angelica's eyes got big and she suddenly ran to the railing of the ship. She nearly threw herself overboard, as she spilled the contents of her stomach into the sea…

Gibbs looked away, he had seen a lot of people emptying their stomachs in his life, but he still couldn't handle it… The First Mate didn't want anything to do anymore with this situation!

Scrum, however, knew exactly what was going on. Before he turned to the sea and became a sailor, he had lived an easy life with his parents and siblings in London. Scrum was the eldest of ten children. He had seen this happen before, Mrs. Sparrow's behaviour… He had seen it nine times in a couple of years time, resulting in one sibling after another!

Scrum knew already what the Captain's wife would tell the Captain, before she had ever uttered one single word…

Jack Sparrow slowly approached the distressed woman. He had no idea how Angelica would react, if she wanted help or not…

''Are'ye all'right, dearie?'' he tried to comfort his wife a bit…

Angelica tried to catch her breath. She stared into the blue sea. Why did this have to happen right now?! This scene only made it worse! She didn't even know how to tell Jack! She had only just found out herself… She had spent 3 days on intense thinking and analysing, before realising what was wrong with her… Maybe she had known all along, she was a woman after all... Probably every woman had to face this at some point her life… Maybe she should have seen it coming…

She just needed to tell him. Get it all over with. Angelica turned around.

''Jack, I'm with child.'' she said.

Jack just stared at her. He didn't really know what to say… Was she even serious this time?! He had heard it before after all…

''You know… You've said that before, luv…'' there was this awkward tension between them…

''Jack, I'm serious!'' this time, it wasn't a lie!

Captain Sparrow was quiet. Discomfortingly quiet. He blinked. He suddenly thought about all the important events of his life, like his life was flashing by before his eyes… How life had changed… How had it ever come to this?!

''Gotta go'' The Pirate turned around and took off.

This was probably the first time in his life Captain Jack Sparrow was absolutely thrilled to walk the plank and make port. He could walk right off his beloved Pearl, and run!

''Jack, come back here!'' ''Jack!'' Angelica was left behind…

Why had she had this feeling all along that things would go like this?

_I will be yours forever_

_Rain or shine_

_Any kind of weather_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_Don't break this heart of mine_

_Just remember it may not heal this time_

_There is no second chance_

_For the one who leaves it all behind_

**-X-O-X-**

**I hope that I didn't leave too much typos in here, but as I'm checking this right now it's 1am and I'm super tired, so I might have overlooked some things… I just really wanted to finish this for you guys!**

**I have a feeling, as I've read your reviews, that some of you readers already know where this story is going! Good to know that you feel like this is a good plotline for Angelica and Jack too!**

**Special thanks to Cinnamon Muffin Punk for your PM! That's so kind!xx**

**Super old lyrics!XD But I heard it on the radio the other day so..**

**Lyrics: Pamela – Toto**

'**Side by side, I'll be yours forever'  
'Rain or shine, any kind of weather'  
'There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you'  
'Let's take what's getting old and make it new'**

'**Pamela, don't break this heart of mine'  
'Just remember, it may not heal this time'  
'Pamela, there is no second chance, for the once who leaves it all behind'**


	35. Responsibility

**Let's hope the update will go all according to plan this time! So if you're able to read this, that's a good sign!**

**This chapter is 3K+ words! Think I got carried away a bit..XD There's a lot of dialogue…**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Oh How I love the Drama!**

**I know the characters might seem a bit OOC, but if you look at the Captain Jack Sparrow character closely you can see that there's really more to him than just being funny, but crazy, and drunk on rum… And for Angelica: blame it on the pregnant lady hormones!XD**

**Enjoy**

**-X-O-X-**

Scrum awkwardly looked over to Misses Angelica. He felt like he should say something…

The fact that he had even stayed on the ship, instead of heading into town with the rest, would be reason enough to just walk up to her and talk to her…

The only one other on the ship was Master Gibbs. As First Mate, and not knowing where Jack had gone or any order he might have given, he had decided to stay and watch over the ship.

Scrum looked at Gibbs, but he was no use either…

What would he say? Why did he even want to say something?!

To comfort her? Her husband had just run off after all…

He was the eldest out of 10! He just felt the need to tell her that it would be all alright… His mother had gone through it ten times and was still alive, although his mother did have his father with her there…

Scrum sighed and looked at Angelica again.

Angelica stood at the rail off the ship, but on the wrong side… She wasn't able to look at the town, to look for Jack, but she stood at the side that overlooked sea. She just looked at the top of the water, miles and miles stretching in front of her…

''My mother used to eats lemons a lot… Said it used to help with the sickness…'' she heard a voice behind her.

It was Scrum. Angelica turned away from the rail.

''I'ave 9 siblings'' the sailor said sheepishly.

''He will come back, ya'know'' ''My father disappeared for two days, after me Mum told 'im about my sixth brother…'' ''Little did the poor fellow know he would get three daughters after that!'' Scrum laughed awkwardly.

Angelica smiled a small polite smile. She knew what the boy was doing. She appreciated that he was trying to make her feel better. Not that it really helped…

''But he always came back… I know it'll be all right, Miss'' ''Or Misses…'' he quickly said.

''Thank you, Scrum'' Angelica replied.

She could only hope…

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow drank his rum and looked around.

This tavern was weird… You would think that Jack Sparrow had just gone to the first pub he would come across, but this was actually already his third place of the day! In the other two establishments where he had been there had been too many wenches… All hanging around him, trying to have his way with him…

That sort of activities had got him into this mess…

This tavern, however, was only filled with men. Jack didn't know if that was a good sign, either…

Jack took another sip of his rum. It didn't even taste good… Maybe the rum just wasn't the same in this foreign country, or maybe Jack Sparrow's mind was just too occupied to taste it properly…

''You can't sit here and drink rum all day, Jackie…'' Jack looked up.

''How is it that you're always here?!'' ''Where do you hide?! Are ye following me ship?!'' ''Why do you always know and see everything?! You don't watch in my bedroom do'ya?'' Jack sounded irritated.

'''Ave some respect for your father, Jack.'' his father sat down at the little table.

''So, what are you going to do?'' Captain Teague asked.

''I du'know…'' was all Jack said.

What followed was a long silence, where the father looked at the son and the son just kept on drinking his rum, staring at the floor…

''Son, I get it. I really do. You're Pirate, think you can outrun the world, live forever, freedom… I thought the same, but I had to take responsibility when you came along!'' Teague broke the silence.

Jack looked at his father. The man resembled everything he wanted to be. Hadn't he been able to manage it all, all together at once? Jack remembered his childhood… He had always thought it to be a quite happy one, his father had spent a lot of time on the seas, but at the same time he had been around too!

''Jackie, a child is not the end of the world… Look at me! I've done it all, seen it all, and still I'm here, looking my son straight in the eye!'' ''I took care of you, kid, but still- Who am I?!'' the older man asked.

''Captain Edward Teague, Lord of Madagascar…'' Jack answered softly.

''Exactly.'' ''So just think of me…'' ''You can have your Fleet, be remembered forever if you truly must… But you can raise a child as well!'' Captain Edward Teague, Lord of Madagascar, said.

''And one thing boy, you better not leave her.'' ''If there's one thing you will regret for the rest of your life, it's leaving your kid, Jack… Your own flesh and blood. And the woman who's taking care of it! The child won't know who you are then, but she will… And after everything she has forgiven you for, this will never heal.'' Captain Teague was dead serious.

''You have to be there for her, Jack. I've raised you better than this.'' he was stern.

''I know- I am here for her, I will!'' The young Sparrow looked his father straight in the eye.

Jack knew. Even though he was in a panic, completely lost, and more confused than he had ever been… Maybe it was this weird rum… But, he knew. He had made a promise, a promise to himself, he would never leave Angelica again. Breaking that promise, his own sworn promise, would mean there's nothing left… Not a man, not worthy enough… He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

The father looked at his son. Edward Teague knew, this time his son was serious. Angelica was the woman he would walk through fire for, even though it had taken him years to admit… Captain Teague looked into his son's eyes and saw his determination, hidden behind this great discomfort and worry… He knew Jack would go back.

He also knew that Jack always needed a little bit more time to process situations like these, with a drink, and a good talk with his old man.

Captain Teague nodded and got up.

''Son.'' The old Captain tipped his head.

Jack got up as well and followed his father to the exit of the tavern, and outside.

''Dad.'' was his goodbye and he started to march straight into the direction of where The Black Pearl had made port…

Night had already fallen, but the day hadn't officially ended yet. There was still time.

As The Captain of the Pearl got back on his ship, he was greeted on deck by Scrum.

''Ehr- Mrs. Sparrow is in th'cabin, Sir…'' Scrum said.

''Thank'ye Scrum, go get yerself a girl, lad.'' ''Take the other boys back with ye in the morning'' Jack sent him off.

Scrum watched as his Captain walked to his cabin. There was something different about the man… Scrum couldn't describe what this feeling was… Impressed?

Whatever it was, The Captain seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

* * *

Jack took a breath. He slowly pushed the door open, not knowing that to expect…

Jack looked around the room. He spotted his wife sitting at the table in the corner of the room. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't throwing things at him… She just sat there, staring straight at him.

''So, you came back?'' her voice was cold.

''Angelica, I-'' Jack didn't know what to say…

''Sit.'' she looked at the chair in front of her, on the opposite side of the table.

''I'm surprised you came back, Jack'' ''Then again this is your ship… You can run from everything and everyone, without looking back, except your precious Pearl.'' she sounded bitter.

''Angelica, you know that's not true.'' he sat down and looked at her.

''So, what will it be, Jack?'' she ignored him.

This felt like a business agreement.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''What do you mean 'what do you mean'?!'' ''What will it be?! With us?!'' ''You came back, but what does that mean?!'' ''For all I know, you'll drop me off at the next stop, and leave me again!'' Angelica said.

''Of course not!'' Jack quickly replied.

''No? Are you sure?'' she asked sarcastically.

''Angelica.'' he looked at her sternly.

''Hard to believe… I'm sorry, Sparrow, but after this morning it's hard to trust you.'' you could hear the anger in her voice…

''Well, excuse me I wasn't all excited! I just needed some time to think… We're Pirates, Angelica!'' was his defence.

''That doesn't mean we can't be parents too!'' his wife argued.

Angelica knew her husband adored his father. Captain Teague had always been a great father for Jack. Together they could do the same!

''You didn't seem so happy about it this morning, either!'' Jack shot back.

''How do you think I feel when I need to tell you something, which makes you run off! I knew just exactly what you would do! How do you think that makes me feel?! Not happy!'' this was turning into an argument…

''Look… I came back. I'm here for you…'' Jack tried to calm things down…

''Good.'' ''I suppose we have that settled then…'' she really did make it feel like a business agreement!

This was the way she wanted it, and this is how things would go.

''Good.'' Captain Sparrow repeated.

Angelica was planning to leave, but Jack's words stopped her.

''If you want to make this all formal and strict, I may have a condition in this deal myself…'' her husband spoke.

Angelica let herself slide back into her seat. She looked at Jack, not knowing what to expect… What was he playing at?

''I do want you back in Spain…'' Jack had thought about this on his way back to the ship…

A Pirate ship was not a place for a woman who was growing a child inside of her.

''So you will just drop me off somewhere after all!'' her fighting spirit was back immediately!

''No!'' ''I don't want you on the ship in this- this- this condition…'' ''It's not a safe environment, it's too dangerous.'' he defended.

''Spain is where you feel most comfortable, it's the best for you…'' Jack concluded.

''You can't just leave me in Spain, Jack!'' ''What's the point in you 'being here for me', when you're on the ship and I'm over there?!'' ''I need you!'' it wouldn't make sense, he still would get an easy way out!

Jack rubbed his face and sighed. He knew she was scared, of him leaving, being abandoned… But if she would just think clearly, she would know pregnant women weren't supposed to be on a ship!

''Angelica… For now, it doesn't seem like a problem, but you can't give birth on a ship…'' he tried to talk some sense in to her…

''Have you seen those women just before they get those little things out?! Their huge!'' he tried to form the picture…

Angelica was quiet. Of course, she knew he was right… Jack could have put it in a more subtle way, but she knew she couldn't move around the Pearl with a belly the size of a rum barrel… Still, she didn't want to be alone… What if Jack would never return to Spain? He had done it before… It would happen all over again!

''Let me stay, please…'' one last shot…

''Darlin', I just can't…'' The Captain got up and walked out of the cabin.

Angelica just stared into space. She blinked. He couldn't be serious… After a while, she got up and made herself ready for bed.

She was done with this day.

* * *

''Gibbs!'' Gibbs shot up.

The First Mate had been drinking rum, trying to stay awake, as he stood at the helm. The fog and the soft glow of the moonlight had made the man sleepy…

''Change course to Spain.'' Captain Sparrow ordered.

''Capt'n?'' ''What about the Fleet?'' He didn't understand.

Why would they go to Spain, again?! And they still had to do some business here… The First Mate knew his friend hadn't done anything today in that town, except for drinking. And maybe some thinking…

Gibbs looked at Jack. There was only one reason…

''Capt'n, you leaving her? Again?!'' Gibbs couldn't believe it…

''No!'' ''She'll be safe there…'' ''We have business to attend to, all over the world! It's not safe!'' Jack explained.

Gibbs understood.

''But she does think that I want to leave her there…'' Captain Sparrow sighed.

''Well, after what you've just-'' Gibbs understood that too!

''Shut it, Gibbs!'' Jack didn't need to be reminded of his stupidity…

Yes, he had walked out! But he had come back, hadn't he?! And that on the same day! You could ask around, a lot of others hadn't been so lucky!

''Joining her is not an option?'' Gibbs asked Jack carefully…

''Gibbs, my Fleet.'' Jack sighed.

''Ya want to give yer life up for a fleet?!'' ''Jack, I know the sea is yer life, but ye married the lass, and now she is with child!'' he couldn't just walk away now…

''I want to do both. I know I can. And knowing that she is safe will save me a lot of trouble!'' ''I'm sure she'll be fine, she is strong… Look at Lizzie, she's done it too! Dear William hasn't even seen the kid yet, poor sod has to wait till the kid's ten!'' ''From what I hear they'r'all fine…'' Jack was mainly trying to convince himself…

''Jack! You know that's not the same…'' ''You know if Turner had had the chance, he would have done everything to be there!'' ''And imagine what it' must 'ave been like for Elizabeth!'' Jack knew Gibbs was right…

''I came back. I'm here for her! I know my responsibility!'' He was repeating his father's words…

''But can you see her standing at the helm the size of a cow?!'' he asked his First Mate.

''First, ye shouldn't say tha' to her… Second, she won't turn into a cow overnight, Jack…'' ''There's still time…'' The First Mate spoke…

''Think about it, Jack… She's been safe on board for weeks now, and every struggle we've overcome!'' ''The chance that somethin' were to happen now just because she's with child is as big as Davy Jones climbing back on board, straight from the ocean!'' Gibbs said.

''So, you say, keep her here?'' Jack sighed.

''Well… Yes. For now…'' Gibbs answered.

''You can always get her some place safe, when things really become unmanageable'' he offered.

His Captain looked ahead, thinking about this idea for a second or two.

''Ta, mate'' ''What would I do without ya, Gibbs?'' Captain Sparrow slapped the man on the shoulder, in a friendly manner and as I sign of gratitude.

The First Mate shook his head and took a swig of his rum, as he watched The Captain walk away.

''I really wouldn't know…'' Gibbs whispered to himself.

* * *

Angelica rested her head on the pillow. She was tired.

She hadn't really thought about anything whilst she had got herself ready for bed… She was tired, her brain was tired of thinking… She wasn't even really mad at Jack, she was tired of being mad ,she had spent her entire day being mad at him… Now, that she was alone again, she finally had some time to think on this whole situation… Once again, the wheels in her brain started to turn again… Thinking… Think about it.

She was with child.

She was with child… She hadn't even given this idea a thought yet, just because she had been so occupied with thinking about what her husband would think about it!

Of course, Angelica had only just figured it out herself, putting all the pieces together and why she had been acting so strange lately… But… But, there was a child growing inside of her… The realisation…

Angelica didn't know how to feel… What was she feeling? Of course, she loved little children! There was barely a woman out there who didn't… But, had she ever pictured herself as a mother? No, not really…

She was raised in a convent! Trained to be a Bride of God, taking her vows… The first 20 years of her life, nobody had even spoken to her about children… Men were like the forbidden fruit, which made continuing your own bloodline impossible! She had never thought about if she would ever want to raise children, because it had always been out of the question!

The female Pirate felt overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do! Did she even want this?! As everything finally dawned on her, tears started to roll down her cheeks and Angelica started to cry…

''Ssstt- It will be all right…'' arms wrapped around her.

He shushed her. Angelica hadn't even heard him come in…

''How are we going to do this?'' she sounded scared.

Her words hit Captain Sparrow like a ton of bricks. He had thought that she would bring their unfinished conversation back up again, but these words… The way she had said it, she was scared! Captain Sparrow only realised just now, that maybe he wasn't the only one who was uncertain…

''We can't stop it now, luv'…'' this wouldn't just disappear…

_If I told you this was only going to hurt_

_If I warned you that the fire's going to burn_

_Would you walk in?_

_Would you let me do it first?_

_Do it all in the name of love_

_Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_

_In the darkness, in the middle of the night_

_In the silence, when there's no one by your side_

_Would you call in the name of love?_

_When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_

_When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed_

_I will hold you in the depths of your despair_

_And it's all in the name of love_

''I don't know how to do this! I've never learnt to look after children! I just should have stayed in that convent… I don't have 800 siblings, like Scrum!'' she was rambling.

''Scrum?'' ''What does Scrum have to do with this?'' Jack was unaware of the conversation that his wife had had with Scrum earlier…

''Never mind…'' Angelica sighed.

She was quiet, but Jack knew her mind was racing 10000 miles a second… You had to give it to her, she did have a point… Jack knew nothing about the little things, and if he hadn't taken her out of that convent she would have never even been in this situation!

''I've spoken to Gibbs…'' Jack changed the subject.

''Gibbs?'' Now, Angelica was the one to be confused.

''We've decided- Or rather, he's convinced me that you can stay'' ''For now…'' Captain Sparrow cleared his throat.

''For now? Jack…'' Angelica already began to protest again…

''Angelica, please. Do not test me.'' ''When the times comes, I want our child to be born somewhere safe, on land! Not somewhere on my ship in the middle of the ocean!'' he explained.

''Our child…'' Angelica loved the way he'd said it…

It make her feel warm on the inside, all happy… Maybe it was just the hormones, but it made her forget her problems rather quickly…

Jack pulled her closer and he could feel her give in… She had accepted the situation, sort of… She was safe here in his arms. Jack could breathe again. He could only guess for how long…

His own child… Such a big change! Something to worry about every single day… An easy target for his enemies… He could never let anything happen to this child, to his child!

For now, he just focussed on his wife. Right now, she needed to be as comfortable as possible…

He made a silent promise, right then and there. Angelica was allowed to have everything she wanted and needed, at least for as long as she would be still on the ship…

It was the least she deserved.

**-X-O-X-**

**Ever listen to the radio and hear something that your brain immediately relates to Fandom?**

**I have that with this song, with a lot of songs to be quite honest… The first part could be sung by Angelica, and the second bit would be Jack… OMG A POTC MUSICAL!XD**

**I've actually been thinking on making a new story, but with one-shots. I already have 3 different songs that I find so suitable for Jack x Angelica, but this story is too far in progress to use them here… And the songs don't have the same subjects, so it would be one-shots with each a different situation, and not with one big plotline like this story…**

**I'm not sure if I'll actually do it, because it would mean finding the time to write yet another story, and I already suck at updating this one!**

**Lyrics: In The Name Of Love – Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha**

'**If I told you this was only gonna hurt'  
'If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn'  
'Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?'  
'Do it all in the name of love'  
'Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?'  
'In the darkness, in the middle of the night'  
'In the silence, when there's no one by your side'  
'Would you call in the name of love?'**

'**If I told you we could bathe in all the lights'  
'Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?'  
'Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?'  
'Would you fall in the name of love?'  
'When there's madness, when there's poison in your head'  
'When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed'  
'I will hold you in the depths of your despair'  
'And it's all in the name of love'**


End file.
